Getting his Future
by csincisfan01
Summary: This takes place after the events in A Glimpse into the future ( you dont need to read but it might help) If you read i hope you enjoy it. It basicly tells how Harm goes about getting the life he wants...
1. Author's Note!

Hello,

I'm addressing this to the reviewer that keeps flooding my inbox with nothing but negative comments. If you want to leave a review to be seen, I suggest that you stop being anonymous. Because as the author I have control over weather or not a guest review gets seen. And you calling me names is not very kind to do.

It's down right being a bully to someone that you've never met. However with that being said. If there was some way that I could report you to the site, I would do so. Because it's my guess that you've done this to other authors on here and I'm your lastest victim.

Now please leave me alone. I'm not hurting you in anyway. With that being said, if you don't care for the story simply don't read it. No one on here makes any money off it. After all it's called fanfiction and no one is perfect, not even you.

Thank you

Caincisfan01

P.S I'm sorry to the regular readers of this store to have to post this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Discalmer : I don't own Jag ( wish I did ) otherwise Harm and Mac would have been together a lot sooner..**

 **A/N: This is a squeal to A Glimpse into the Future...**

 **1820 Zulu**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Harm opened his apartment door and walked inside, he looked around the room. He noticed for the first time how lonely it really was here. He remembered everything so clearly from earlier, he remembered what it felt like to have Mac there, the brief time they had their daughter there with them. He knew it wasn't real but he couldn't help but wish that it could be. He sat down on sofa and rubbed his aching head, he let out a sign and leaned back.

 ***Sametime across Town at Mac's Apartment ***

Meanwhile across town Mac had just walked into her apartment for the night. She thought back to earlier in the day and odd way Harm had been acting after she finally got him up off the floor. He kept calling her Sarah and referred to her as his wife, part of her wished that she was his wife. He had told her that they have a baby daughter named Rosie, that name sounded perfect to Mac. She smiled as she tried to picture what she might look like. A image of a little girl with brown hair and big blue eyes ( just like her daddy's ) entered her mind.. Suddenly a thought occurred to her maybe she should go check on Harm, after all he taken a hard hit to his head earlier. So she changed her cloths and headed to her partners apartment.

 *** A while later back at Harm's Apartment ***

Knocking on the door brought Harm out of his haze he was in, still not really thinking straight he just stumbled over to the door opening it up, he was surprised to see Mac standing there holding bags of food..

"Well Salior are you going to let me in?"

"Yes.. come on in.." Harm stepped aside and let Mac walk in, she walked over to the bar and sat the food down. Then she removed her coat - laying it across the the bar. Harm walked towards her watching as she emptied the contents of the food on the counter. She looked over at Harm noticing he still was wearing his uniform.

"Why don't you go change while I finish in here."

Harm looked down, it hadn't dawned on him that he was still in uniform.. He smiled at her and headed up to his bedroom to change. Meanwhile Mac kept herself busy getting their food ready for them, by the time Harm had changed she had everything ready. Harm sat down on the bar stool and took a plate of Chinese food from Mac. Mac decided to break the silence first.

"How's your head?"

Harm signed "Hurts , but it's nothing I can't handle. Look about today - in The Admiral's office.. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just..."

Mac placed her fingers on his lips..."Shhhh... tell me one thing, do you really see me as your wife? Or was that the bump talking?"

"Sarah...I...really do see you as my wife someday when you're ready..."

"What if I'm ready to try now? Not the whole marriage thing, but the next step, you know the dating the romance."

"You really want to try that with me?"

"Well Salior when I was listening to you this afternoon, you sounded so sure it was real, part of me now wants it to be. The idea of a little girl- like the one we promised each other sounds perfect."

Harm stood up and walked over towards Mac. " When would you like to start this new part of our relationship?"

"Why don't we consider this our unofficial first date as a couple.."

"Ok then I'll pick the day, time and place of our next date."

"Really you want to plan our next date?"

"You sound shocked."

"Just a little surprised that's all, I've never seen you as a date planner that's all, this new romantic side of you is going to take some getting use too.."

Harm looked into Mac's eyes, leaned toward her and brushed his lips over hers, at first she was shocked. But when she realized what was happening she reached around his neck pulling him into her to deepen the kiss. Harm responded to her begging her with his tongue to allow him better access, she pulled her body tighter against his, and Harm ran his arms round her back pushing her tight into chest, he could feel her breasts against him, this causeed him to quckien his breathing. She molded perfectly against him almost as if she had been made just for him. They only parted when the need for air was too great, still standing in place - both looked into the others eyes...

"That was some kiss Salior..."

"Right back at ya Marine.."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Sarah I don't want to mess this up, so I'm going to bid you goodnight...And walk you to your car... "

"Always the officer and a gentleman.." Mac smiled... "A girl can get to this..."

Harm took Mac by the arm and escorted her to her Vette, once there he kissed her goodnight. Telling her he would see her at JAG in the morning... Mac smiled and waved at him as she drove away...

"Till tomorrow..." Harm said as he walked back inside for the night..

* * *

 **Ok I need you guys thoughts do I continue this or just stop it here... Thoughts please and Thank you...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for my reviews, I love hearing your thoughts,your support means everything to next time..**

 **0745 Zulu**

 **JAG Headquarters**

 **Falls Church Va**

* * *

Mac knocked on The Admiral's door, she hard 'enter' from the other side. She opened the door and walked in...

"Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered Sir."

Harm stood up and walked around to the front of the desk, he took her in his arms placing a kiss on her lips...

"I like the idea of being able to order you into my office at anytime I want to..."

"Oh really Commander!"

"Yes Colonel, this way I can kiss you in private and no one can stop me.."

"You're waking a very fine line here Commander, what if Tiner walks in?"

"He want, he only comes in if I call him..And right now I've no need to call him in here."

"So did you call for me just so you can have your way with me?"

" Can you think of a better reason for me to call you in here?"

"Not at the moment ."

They where interrupted by knocking on the door... They both looked over at the door...

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"Not that I know of.."

Mac took a seat in front of the desk and Harm moved to sit down behind it he said 'enter' to allow whom ever it was on the other side to enter. Both Harm and Mac where shocked to see Lt Singer open the door..

"Sir Ma'am, Sir I was hoping to get a moment of your time, but if you're busy I can come back later."

"It's fine Lt, I was done with The Commander for now, I'll come back later so I can finish talking to you about that case."

"Very good Colonel, dismissed.."

Mac stood and walked past Lt Singer as she headed out the door she made sure to close it. She stopped at Tiners desk.

"Tiner do you know why Lt Singer needed to speak with The Commander?"

"No Ma'am she just showed up demanding to speak with him."

"Interesting."

"Ma'am she did however ask me how long you have been inside."

"Really, did she give any indication why?"

"No Ma'am, but I did find it strange that she wanted to know."

"That makes two of us Tiner...Oh can you buzz me once the Commander is free again."

"Yes Ma'am..."

Mac walked back towards her office only to be stopped by Lt Simms..

"Ma'am might I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure Harriet, follow me." Harriet followed Mac into her office and stood in attention in front of Mac's desk..

"Harriet you can sit down, you don't need to wait for me to tell you too."

"Ok Ma'am..."

"What's on your mind Harriet?"

"I was just wondering how the Commander is doing after yesterday?"

"Well he seems ok, I was just in there with him and he seems to have all wits with him. Is there a reason that you're asking for?"

"Well Ma'am I might have over heard some stuff yesterday, after he came too.."

"Harriet what did you hear?"

"Well Ma'am he seemed to think that the two of are married with a daughter."

Mac chuckled... "Yes I noticed that too,he explained that. He said his mind got facts mixed up, but he's fine now and knows everything."

"Are ya sure Ma'am?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well sometimes we just need a little push to see what we really want, maybe that's what happened to the Commander."

"Really Harriet, you think Harm getting hit on the head woke up his long buried desire to be married with a child?"

"I think it could be possible Ma'am, don't you?"

"I think anything is possible, but I can't see Harm settling down anytime soon."

Both ladies where interrupted by a lite knocking on the door, Mac looked over to see Gunny standing in the door way holding a dozen red roses.

"Ma'am these where just delivered for you."

"Thank you Gunny, just place them on my bookcase."

"Yes Ma'am.." Gunny places the roses on the case and left the office.

"Oh Ma'am those are beautiful, I wonder who sent them?"

Mac knew who had sent them, but she wasn't about to tell Harriet just yet - Hartiet got up and went to look at them, Mac got up to follow her hoping to stop her before she got to the card.

"Look Ma'am there's a card!"

"I see that Harriet."

"Are you going to open it?"

Mac opens the card and read the message to herself..

 _Sarah,_

 _Come fly with me!_

Mac smiled her flyboy really knew the way to her heart..Harriet stood waiting to see if Mac was going to share..

"Ma'am?"

"Oh yes!"

"What does the card say?"

"It's just a late Happy Birthday from my Uncle."

"Oh I was hoping you might have a secret admirer."

"I should be so lucky!"

Mac's phone buzzed, "Yes" - "Ma'am it's P.O. Tiner - The Commander would like to speak with you about the case from earlier."

"Ok thank you Tiner, please inform The Commander that I will be right there in a moment."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I should go see what Harm wants."

"Yes Ma'am." Harriet walked out and ran right into Lt Singer.

"Really Lt you should watch where you're going."

"No need to get snippy Lt, it was just an accident."

"Well next time look where you're going." The Lt looked into Mac's office and saw the roses on the bookcase.

"Ummmm I wonder who would send her flowers that beautiful?"

"That's kind of rude to say Lt."

"Maybe so but it's the truth, do you disagree with me Lt Simms?"

"Yes Ma'am I do, The Colonel is a very beautiful woman any man would be lucky to have her."

"Doubtful Lt.." With that Singer walked away...

In the meantime , Mac had walked over to The Admiral's office and knocked on the door hearing 'enter' from the other she opend the door and walked in making sure to close it behind her.. Harm walked over to taking her in arms and kissing her...

"You know I really am starting to get use to this, you're spoiling me.."

"Well I intend to keep spoiling you for as long as you will have me.."

"Well I think you might have some competition flyboy!"

"Really who is it?"

"I'm not sure - but I did get some beautiful roses delivered to me with a very cryptic note..."

"Really ... that's very odd... What did the note say?"

"Why don't you read it for yourself?"

Mac handed Harm the note, he read it...

"interesting.. well what do you say... will you come flying with me this weekend?"

"Just tell me when and where! I'm all yours.."

"You'll find out soon enough..."

"You know I'm beginning to like the romantic side of Harmon Rabb.."

"Baby you ain't seen nothing yet.."

With that he pulled Mac in for another long passionate kiss...


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone that has been so kind as to drop a review...I love to hear your thoughts. Keep**

 **the reviews coming and I'll keep writing...**

 **1745 Zulu**

 **Mac's Apartment**

 **Georgetown Va**

Mac unlocked her door juggling her case,purse and flowers trying not to drop anything, she jumped when she felt arms reach beside her taking the flowers from her..

"Sorry I thought I would beat you here.."

"It's ok flyboy boy, I'll let it go this one time.."

"Good to know."

Both walked inside, Harm placed the flowers on Mac's table, Mac tossed her purse and case on the desk. "Make yourself at home Harm while I go change." ( Harm had gone home to change )

"So do you want to go out or order in tonight?"

"I'm thinking I want to order in.." Mac said as she walked back into the living room

"Chinese ok?"

"Sounds good to me, when do I get my next clue about our next date?"

"In due time..Besides if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Ummm well I know it involves flying, so are we going somewhere in _Sarah?"_

"You aren't going to let this go are you!"

"Nope I'm not, I'm going to bug you till you bend and tell me."

"Well that's not going to happen, you're just going to have to wait for your next clue !"

"You know Marine's have ways to make you talk!"

"So are you going to use your 'ways' on me?"

"Ummm let me think... I just might use my skills on you." Mac said as she walked towards Harms with a seductive look in her eyes. As she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair on the backside, she reached up and started to nibble on his ear. Working her way from his ear, to his jaw than down the side of his neck. She noticed his breathing had become quicker, before she reach his throat, she felt his hand stop her. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Careful there Marine, don't start anything you don't want to finish!"

"I'm pretty sure I want to finish what I start, but if you want me to stop all you have to do is..."

Ding Dong... Both looked over at the door..

"Food's here..."

"You're saves by the bell squid, I'll get plates and drinks.."

Harm took a deep breath and headed to the door to get their food. As he took the food, he stoped and retrieved his jacket reaching in the inside pocket for an envelope. He took it with him back into the living room and placed the food and envelope on the coffee table. Mac walked back into the living and sat the plates and bottles of water down. She noticed the envelope and wondered what's in it. Harm watched her as she studied it.

"Go on open it up."

She picked it up and opened it, inside she found a folded piece of paper. She read the note.

 _Sarah,_

 _I want to give you the sky, meet me at the airfield on Saturday morning 0930..._

 _Harm_

She smiled as she read the note... " Of course I'll meet you at the airfield. But you know you could have just asked."

"I know that, but that's too easy. I want to treat you right, you deserve to be wowed.. and treated like the woman you are."

"Oh Harm, I love this romantic side of you..."

"You've still not seen nothing yet sweetheart.."

They ate their dinner and Harm started to leave for the night, but he felt Mac stop him by taking his hand in hers, forcing him to look at her. He noticed the longing in her eyes, part of him wanted nothing more then to take her into her bedroom and make mad passionate love to her, but he didn't want to mess this up, he wanted to treat her right, show her how she deserves to be loved .

"Sarah I don't want to rush this."

"I know, I just...I don't want you to leave..I want you to stay with me.."

"I want to stay too, but I want to stay for the right reasons, not out of the need of lust or desire. When we do sleep together, I don't want it to be just sex, I want to make love to you, I want to give you my heart and soul, cause once I do, there will be no turning back for me."

Mac was in tears standing there listening to him, her sailor, her partner ,her best friend was barring his soul to her. How could she have been blind to this for so long, looking into his eyes now, she could see everything so clearly, he was like an open book. She reached for him pulling him to her, she just wanted him to wrap his arms around her and hold her, never letting her go.

"Please just stay with me tonight, I just want to lay in arms feel them around me. Just like you did that night in the mountains, I've never felt so safe, secure and loved all at the sametime. Please Harm..."

"You win Marine, I'll go get my seabag out of the SUV."

Harm placed a light kiss on her lips and headed out to get his bag. Mac smiled to herself, as she stared clearing away their dinner.. After she was done, she went on her bedroom to get ready for bed, she looked through her drawers unsure what to wear to bed, she knew it was too soon for anything to sexy, but then she remembered the look on Harm's face in Russia when she walked out wearing the white night gown. So pulled that out and went to change.

Harm walked back into the apartment after getting his bag, he knew he would have to leave early the next morning to get back to his place and get ready for work, if things where going to keep going this way, he might have to start keeping a spare uniform here, he really didn't mind that thought at all. He locked Mac's door and headed towards her bedroom.

Just as he walked in , Mac was walking out of the bathroom. Harm stoped dead in his tracks and just looked at her, his eyes took in every inch of her body as she stood there in the same white night gown he had seen her in when they where in Russia. He tried to bring his breathing under control. God he wanted her, he wanted to claim her as his right now. But she deserved more then that..and he knew she did..

"God Sarah, you're so beautiful.."

Mac looked down , she could feel the heat rising in her, god what he could do to her with just a single look. She took a deep breath and headed towards him. Trying so hard to keep control, she stoped in front of him.

"I wore this for you, I've not worn it since Russia, after the way you looked at me in it, I couldn't bring myself to wear it again until tonight."

Harm pulled her to him, he need to feel her in it, he had longed to that night but he didn't dare, now there was nothing to stop him. He could take her in his arms and hold her, just like he wanted to do back than. She pressed herself deep into his embrace wanting nothing more then his touch and his arms around her. He made her feel so loved and cherished. Harm looked down at her, "I'm going to go change why don't you get the bed ready. "

"Ok."

Harm walked to bathroom to change for night, as he did Mac turned down the bed and slid in waiting for Harm to come back out. She tried to find something to concentrate on in the room, then her eyes fell on the photo of herself , Harm and baby A.J. when he was christened. She found herself wishing that was them holding the daughter that Harm had been so sure that they have, he had said her name was Rosie... She loved that name the more she thought about it. She never noticed Harm walk back into the room and slide in next to her, that was until she felt arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"Whatcha looking at??"

Harm's soft voice broke Mac's trance she was in..

"I'm just thinking about the future, our future. The baby daughter you talked about, I want to hold her someday."

"And I want to give her too you."

Harm readjusted himself so Mac could lay down on his chest, she wasnt surprised that he was bare chested, she remembered him sleeping like this from when she had stayed with him, She snuggled down on him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her fully. She loved being in his arms...If Mac could have her way, she would go to sleep this way every night for the rest of her life, little did she know that Harm was thinking the same thing and forming a plan in his mind...


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Happy New Year!!! Hope that everyone had a happy and safe holiday season. And thanks to everyone that has reading and reviewing... As always all reviews are welcome, they keep me going...**

 **0915 Zulu Saturday**

 **Airfield**

Harm was walking around Sarah doing his pre-flight check, he checked and doubled check the fule line, he didn't need another mishap happening. He never heard Mac walked in and sneak up behind him, she covered his eyes with her hands and leaned next to his ear...

"Guess who..."

"Let me guess...Singer??"

"Guess again stick boy..."

Harm stood up and turned around taking Mac in his arms...He placed a passionate kiss on her lips..."It's the woman of my dreams.."

"I like the sound of that..So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there, did you bring your bag?"

"Yep right here, packed as requested..."

"Good ; I'll go grab mine and be right back."

Harm walked out of the hanger and out to his SUV, he grabbed his bag and the wrapped box, he headed back inside the hanger. As he walked back in noticed Mac was walking around the plane running her hands along the wings, he loved the sight of her touching the aircraft, he longed for the day she would touch him like that.

Mac felt him watching her, "Like watchca see here Flyboy?"

"You know I do Marine." Harm continued to walk towards her, but he stoped and opened the small storage space on the side of the Stearman. He quickly stored his and Mac's bags inside and walked back over to her handing her the wrapped box. Mac took the box and looked at Harm with curious eyes.

"Go on and open it."

Mac tore off the paper and opened the lid, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, inside the box was an aviator jacket, almost just like Harms, even down to the patch with her name on it. She picked it up out of the box, quickly shedding her jacket and putting on her new one.

"Oh Harm I love it... I love it..."

"Well I did owe you a new jacket after last time, just took me a while to give it to you.."

Mac took Harm in her arms and placed her hands around his neck pulling his face to hers, she planted a long passionate kiss on him. As she broke away , she looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. "I'm ready to fly..."

"Ok hop in.."

Harm helped Mac onto the wing and into the front cock pit, she sat down inside and put on the headset and goggles just like she did the last time. Harm followed her into the back cockpit, sitting down and getting _Sarah_ ready to taxi down the runway. He started up the plane guiding her out of the hanger. He picked up speed as he taxied down the runway. It wasn't very long before they where airborn.

Just like before Harm did Barrel rolls and loops in the air, making Mac giggle in delight.. This continued for a while, before Harm started to head towards their destination.

"Harm where are we heading to?"

"You'll see once we get there. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

After about 45 minutes in the air, they landed in a small airfield. Harm taxied _Sarah_ into the hanger, the plane came to a stop. Harm killed the engine and shut down everything. He hopped out, and helped Mac out. After she was on the ground, he took her in his arms placing a kiss on her lips.

"So where are we fly boy..."

"Not so fast, your still on a need to know bases,"

Both turned around when they heard a voice shout out to them.

"Hey Harm how ya doing? And who did you bring with you. "

Harm took Mac by the hand and lead her towards the man walking towards them.

"Hey Tom it's good to see you, Tom Williams this is Lt Col Sarah MacKenzie ."

Mac reached her hand out to greet the man in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you Tom."

Tom shook Mac's hand. "You to, umm what should I call you? Lt Col MacKenzie?"

Mac laughed "Everyone just calls me Mac"

"So how do you know this bullseye over here?" Tom asked Mac

"I work with him at JAG."

Tom turned and looked at Harm. "So this is that _Sarah?"_

Harm gave Tom a look. Mac watched at the looks exchanged between the two men. She had a feeling that Tom knew about her.

Harm quickly changed the subject. "How's Lilly and the kids?"

"There doing great, so tell me Mac what's it like working with this bullseye here?"

Mac looked over at Harm and smiled. "Well he can be a bit of a handful at times, and he's a cocky and..."

"I'm not cocky."

"Oh really Commander? Then what would you call it?"

"Self Confident!"

"Well I call it cocky!"

Tom rolled his eyes and just laughed at the pair.

"Harm does she need any maintenance while she's here?"

"Nope I checked her over good before I left. If you can just store her for the night, that would be great."

"Not a problem, just let me know when you'll be leaving and I'll have her flueled up and ready to go."

"Great and thanks Tom, tell Lily and the kids hi for me, oh and tell Jake that next time I'm here I'll take him up."

"Will do buddy.. It was a pleasure to meet you Mac, you keep this bullseye in line.."

Mac laughed.. "I do try but you know how it is with cocky fighter jocks."

Harm turned and gave Mac a look and raised his eye brow at her.

Tom laughed at the pair as he walked away.

"I like him Harm.."

"Ya, he's a good guy."

"So how do you know him?"

"He owns this hanger, I got to know him and his wife after my crash. Oh I should get our bags out."

Harm walked back over and got their bags out and headed back over to Mac, taking her by the hand and leading her out the hanger. They walked out to a parking lot and towards a parked car, Harm pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors for them. He opened the passenger side for Mac and then went around to drivers side, he placed their bags in the back seat and got in the front, shutting the door and starting the car.

"So are you know going to tell me where we are going? And how you just happened to have a set of keys to a random car?"

"Car is mine, I store it here to use when I'm in town. Tom brought it over when I called him to let him know I'd be in town today."

"Oh ok, so where are at?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Harm continued to drive until they reached a farm, he pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He opened the door getting out and retrieving his and Mac's bags out of the backseat. He was ablout to go around and open Mac's door when she beat him to it. As Mac got out she looked around, surely he didn't bring her where she thought she was at!

Just then a older woman stepped outside onto the front porch. She smiled when she saw Harm and the young lady he had brought with him.

"Harmon get your six up here and give me hug."

"Yes ma'am." Harm replied as he walked towards his grandma Sarah, taking Mac with him.

Harm bent down giving his grandma a hug and a kiss.

"Harmon is so good to see you, now who is this lovely young lady you have with you?"

"Grandma Sarah, this is Lt Col Sarah MacKenzie."

Mac was stunned for a moment, he had done just that, he brought her to meet his grandma..This was a big step for both of them and she knew it.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Mrs Rabb."

"Oh no dear, none of that Mrs Rabb stuff, I'm grandma Sarah too you, just like I am to my grandson."

"Yes ma'am." Mac said as she smiled at her.

"Don't just stand there Harmon, get your six inside that house, that's an order."

"Yes ma'am. "

Harm walked into the house, and Sarah took Mac by the hand leading her inside. "Don't worry dear, I get a kick out of giving him orders as I'm sure you do too."

Mac smiled as she was lead inside by grandma Sarah. Once they enterd Mac started to casually look around at the photos on the walls, she recognized the one of Harm and his father, it was just like the one he kept in his office and at his apartment. The other pictures she would have to ask about later, but she could tell that flying was in the Rabb dna. Seeing the photos made her understand why flying means so much to Harm. She was so lost in looking at the photos that she didn't notice Harm walk up behind and place his arms around her waist.

"Lots to look at on here."

Mac leaned back into his chest, "Yes now I see why you love flying, it's really part of who you are." She turned his arms to face him."I love you so much Harm..."

Harm took a deep long breath, "You've no idea how happy you've made me, I love you too."

 **I hope that you guys really are enjoying this, I working on the next update, if you have any suggestions you can leave them in the review area or PM me... Thanks a bunch... Oh and I'm sorta thinking about rewriting Adrift and making it more of a shipper doc. Let me know what you think... Till later...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, as always everyone is the best ever. Now let's see what the plot bunnies have in mind for our favorite pair.**

Harm and Mac just stood in each other's embrace, at that moment Mac desided that she never wanted to be without this man again, no matter what she had to give up to keep him. The fact is that she's in love with him.

Grandma Sarah walked back into the living room and watched Harm and his Sarah, she knew it wouldn't take much on her part to get her grandson moving in the right direction, little did she know that Harm was thinking along the same line.

"Ahh there you two are.. I made lemonade and put out homemade oatmeal cookies in the kitchen."

"You had me at lemonade." Mac said - she took Harm by the hand and followed grandma Sarah into the kitchen.

"You know Sarah ,Grandma Sarah's oatmeal cookies are legendary."

"Oh Harmon stop filling this poor girls head with nonsense."

Harm looked innocent..."I'm not, I'm telling her the truth. Here judge for yourself." Harm picked up a cookie and handed it to Mac for her to take a bite. She took a bite of the cookie in Harm's hand.

"Oh my god this is delicious, give me the rest of that." Mac said as she grabbed the rest of cookie out of Harm's hand.

Harm smiled watching Mac - "I told ya.."

"I'm going to need some of these to take home with me, that is if you don't mind of course."

"Not at all, in fact I'll make up both of you a care package each to take home. Now Harmon why don't you take those bags up stairs, put them in the guest room at the end of the hall. It has the bigger bed in it."

Harm and Mac looked at each other, unsure of what his grandmother had in mind, after all they hadn't come right out and told her that they're a couple.

"Harmon are you deaf? "

"No ma'am... it's just that..."

"I know what you're thinking, just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm blind. I know Sarah is important to you otherwise she wouldn't be here. Now get your six up those stairs and put those bags where I told you too."

Mac just burst out laughing, watching Harm walk up the stairs.

"Grandma Sarah, I love the way you handle him."

"I've had years of practice, plus I had his grandfather and his father. Once you learn how to handle one Rabb man, it's easy to handle the rest."

"Your going to have share your secret with me, I'm still trying to figure mine out." Mac put her head down.

"Walk and talk with me dear." Grandma Sarah took Mac by the hand and they walked into the den. Once there they sat down on a big old sofa . Mac looked around the room. She saw lots more photos of what she figured was the Rabb Men though the generations.

"There's so much history in here, I never thought about it. I didn't grow up like this, I can see so much of why Harm is like he is. It's like opening a door to his whole personality. I see where he gets his since of honor and integrity from."

"I've come to believe,it's instilled in them from birth. Come with me." Grandma Sarah took Mac by the hand over to the wall of photos. "See this one up there ( she pointed to a photo near the top ) that's Harmon's grandfather David Harmon Rabb - I met him when I was 13 years old, he was a spit fire, determined to fly planes. I told him he was nuts. And full of horse crap, he told me one day I would eat those words. He was right, he did become a naval aviator. Drug me along with him, not a day goes by that I don't miss him. It was fine when I had Harmon - Harm's father here with me. He helped to keep his father alive for me, and now Harmon comes to vist,so I've still got a piece of my David in him."

Mac looked at the picture of Harm's grandfather real close, it was like looking at carbon copy of Harm. "He looks exactly like Harm"

"Your right dear, it seems like all the Rabb men tend to look alike. Even their personalities seem to all be the same. That's why you have to force them to open their heart up, once you do that. They will be yours for life, I know my grandson loves you, if he didn't you wouldn't be here."

Mac smiled at grandma Sarah - "I love your grandson with everything in me, I just didn't think he did - till he wacked his head. "

"Well sometime it takes a good wack to clear the noggon up..."

Both woman laughed - Harm looked puzzled as he walked into the den. "Now what could you two possibly be talking about ?"

"Your stubborn six"

"Me what did I do?"

"Well to start with , you need to come see your old grandma more, after all I'm not a spring chicken. Oh and I want to live long enough to see my great grandchildren."

Harm looked shocked - Mac just smiled...

"Oh and I think you've made this poor girl wait too long for you to get your six in line."

"Grandma"

"You heard me Harmon... Now I'm going to leave you kids alone, Super will be ready at 6pm... Have fun..."

Grandma Sarah smiles as she left and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sarah I'm sorry for her..."

"Shhhh..." Mac said as she placed two fingers on his lips.."She's right, we've wasted to much time apart, I don't need you to romance me, I know now what I want. I just want you. That's all, just you.."

"Sarah I just wanted to treat you the way you deserve to be treated.."

"And I love you for it, over the last few days you've showed me who you really are , and by bringing me here to meet your grandmother, that means the world to me. I'm ready for this to be our time. Our new beginning..."

Harm took Mac's hand and kissed it.. "Our new beginning - I like the sound of that...So where do we go from here?"

"The sky is the limit Flyboy!"

Grandma Sarah smiled as she watched from the doorway, she thought - Now was time to give Harm the ring to take home with him, but it would be up to him to figure out when to give it to his Sarah.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm keeping this a short note, thank you to everyone for all your kind words, I really mean it, your reviews and thoughts, mean the world to me, once again thank you...**

 **1430 est**

 **Grandma Sarah's Farm**

 **Belleville Pa**

Harm had decided to show Mac around the farm, before supper time. He wanted to give her a since of what this place really means to him, and why he chose to bring her here. He led her to a big old tree, once there he stoped to look at it. Mac watched unsure as to what was going on. Harm walked over and ran his hand over the side, he motioned for Mac to come over.

"See the initials carved in here."

Mac looked - "Yes, are those"

"Yes those are Grandma Sarah , Grandpa David , mom and dad. "

"So it's your family tree - so to speak."

"You might say that, but it more like the tree of lovers. At least that's what Grandma Sarah calls it. She said this was where she was standing when grandpa asked her to marry him. After she said yes, he carved their initials in the tree."

"So was it the same for your mom and dad?"

"Not from what grandma Sarah said, dad asked mom when they were out on a date, but when they came back he carved them on here."

"Harm why are we here? I understand that this is special but..."

Harm placed two fingers on Mac's lips to silence her - "Shhhh ... I love you , you love me so with your permission I want to add our future initials to the tree."

"Our future initials? As in _HR and SR?"_

"Yes Sarah..Because someday you will be my wife - at least that's what I'm hoping.."

Mac threw her arms around Harm's neck.. "I'd be-your wife today if I had my way."

"One step at a time.." Harm laughed, he pulled out his knife and carved their initials into the tree. "There it's set in bark...My promise to marry you.."

Mac ran her hand over the newly carved initials, "A future promise..." She said as she looked at him.

Harm took her hand and they headed towards the barn, once there he opened the door and flipped on the light. Mac looked all around at all the old Naval stuff on the walls. "Harm this is amazing, this stuff must go back generations!"

"It's true The Rabb men have always served in the Navy, I spent a lot of time in here when I was recovering.I was pondering what my future would be since flying was out of the question, I had a lot of long talks with grams in here. She told that just because I couldn't fly a Tomcat didn't mean I couldn't still fly. And that when one door closes another one opens, if I hadn't crashed I would have never thought about becoming a lawyer. And I would have never met you."

Mac walked over and took Harm in her arms, wrapping them around him,"I'm so glad to have found you as well, and grams is right. When one door closes another one opens. My uncle Matt told me the same thing."

"We have wise people in our lives Sarah, I think they might know us better then we do."

"So you never really did tell me about the life you saw when you wacked your head!! All I really know is that we where married with a daughter named Rosie!"

"There wasn't much to really tell, I remember coming too in the Admirals office , you where knelt down beside me telling me I had you worried there for a min, then I looked at you. You where pregnant, I couldn't figure out what was happening cause the last thing I could clearly remember was talking about the Willington Case. You told me that case had happend over a year ago, I was more confused at that pointe. Anyway we left and went to get my head looked about, I was told my short term memory had been effected by the fall, but other then that I was fine. We went back to my apartment, talked for a bit. After that life went on till Brumby showed back up in the office. It was the same day you went into labor at work."

"I went into labor? At JAG?"

"Yes in the middle of the bullpen.. At least we made it the hospital, and you gave birth to Rosie..." Harm stoped there he didn't want to tell her more, he didn't want to worry her by telling her about the car accident.

"Oh wow! That's quite an incredible story... Your head really cooked up a good tale..I like the part about Rosie, tell me about her, what did she look like?"

"She looked just like you, except for her eyes they where ocean blue."

Mac smiled "Just like her daddy! I wish I could see her."

"Sarah I want you to be able to do more then just see her, I want you to be able to hold her, love and watch her grow. You deserve to have her, you're going to make a fantastic mother, I know I've seen it."

"Oh! Harm...I love you so much right now."

At that moment Harm wanted to make love to Mac right there in the barn, he knew how much they both wanted the daughter he saw. But now wasn't the time or the place, he wanted to make their first time special.

"You know we should probably head back to house, I'm sure grams has almost got supper done."

"I'm sure your right."

Harm took Mac but the hand and they walked back to the house. They where greeted by grams standing on the back porch.

"Ah! There you two are, did you enjoy your walk?"

"Yes grams we did, thank you.."

"Very good Harmon, now go set the table while I chat with Sarah for a minute."

"Is everything ok grams?"

"Yes everything is fine, I just wanted him to go inside. So tell me where did he take you?"

"He took me to the tree and the barn."

"Oh the tree of lovers did he..."

"Yes he did..."

"Oh that's wonderful..You've made a old woman happy, he wouldn't have done that if he wasn't going to marry you. "

"That's what he told me, he still hasn't asked yet, he just called it a promise to come."

"That's as good as a proposal, for a Rabb anyway. "

Both woman chuckled..."We should probably go inside before that grandson of mine comes looking for us"

Mac followed grams inside the house, just as Harm was about to walk back outside.

"There you two are, I was beginning to think you both ran off and left me." Harm said with a smirk.

"Harmon don't be a smart ass!"

Harm looked shocked, "I'm not, I thought I was being funny."

"That's what you get for thinking!"

Mac really enjoyed watching the playful banter between Harm and his grandmother, now she saw where he got it from, and why it was so natural for him.

"What's for supper?"

"Grams made homemade chilly and cornbread.." Harm said as he started dishing it out.

"Oh there's fresh buttermilk in fridge too."

"Yum, chilly, cornbread and buttermilk, I can get use to this.." Mac said as she dug into her chilly... "Oh this is best chilly I've ever tasted..."

"Thank you Sarah, it's a very old recipe, belonged to Harmon's great grandmother."

"Harm why haven't you ever made this before?"

"Because someone ( looks at grams ) will not share the recipe with her favorite grandson."

"I keep telling him, that once he settles down he'll get it. But not until then. So once he does what I want he can have it."

"Harm you heard your grandma."

"What is this gang up on Harm day?"

"No it's called Harmon get your six in line day!"

Harm looked at his grandma and flashed her his Flyboy grin...

"I've told you a million times, that grin doesn't work on me!"

Mac just laughed out loud.. "I told told him the same thing once. But he eventually worn me down with it."

"He thinks his grin can get him anything he wants, his father and grandfather where the same way. So you see I've years of practice."

"Now that ive been, insulted and laughed at, I think I'll be a good grandson and clean this up for you."

"No ive got this, besides I need to make up goodie bags for both of you to take home tomorrow. Now out both of you - go find something to do."

Both said "Yes Ma'am" and headed out of the kitchen. Harm decided to take Mac out on the porch. Once there they sat down in the porch swing. Harm took her in his arms and she snuggled into his embrace.

"I love it here Harm."

"I thought you might, that's what I wanted to share this with you." Harm took her hand and locked it with his. "I want you to consider this your second home, just like I do. But mostly I want this to be our special place, grams told me that one day this will be mine, so I needed to show it to you and explain what this means to me. Do you get what I'm trying to say."

"Yes I do, you want to make sure I'm ok with living here someday?"

"Are you?"

"I love it here, I'm more then ok with it, it's just so peaceful here. And there's so much history here, I feel so special that you want to share this with me."

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you Harm." Harm turned Mac's head so he could kiss her.

Grams stood watching out the window. She left and headed upstairs to her room. Once there she opened up her jewelry box and took out her engagement ring along with a picture. "Well David it's time to give this to our grandson, I want you and Harmon to guide him and make sure he does this right. I'm counting on you both.. I love you David. "

Grandma Sarah kissed the photo and put it back in the jewelry box. She opened another drawer and took out a old brown box, she placed the ring in the box. She opened her door and looked around for Harmon and Sarah, when she didn't see them, she made her way to their room. Once inside she looked for Harms bag, she spotted it and opened it up placing the box inside. "Now it's up to you Harmon."

After she was done, she made her way back to her room and too bed for the night.

In the meantime Harm and Mac just sat watching the stars lost in each other's embrace. Mac shivered slightly..

"Are you cold sweetheart?"

"Well it's getting chilly out here.."

"Ok why don't we call it a night."

"Sounds good too me."

They got up and walked hand and hand back into the house, both noticing that the house was dark. They figured grams had gone to bed.

"Sarah why don't you go on up, and I'll lock up."

"Ok I'll see you up there." Mac headed up the stairs to her and Harms room, once she was inside she picked up her bag and took out her night gown for the night. She then went about changing. She had just finished when Harm opened the door. He just stood there and looked at her, once again she had chosen to wear the white night gown. He loved her in that.

"Like what ya see Flyboy?"

"You know I do!"

Mac walked over to him, she looked into his eyes, "What do see when you at me like that?"

"I see a desirable woman."

Mac swallowed hard, her breathing became quick. She knew she needed step back, or she would loose all self control."I'm just going to spread down the bed."

"Sarah I'm sorry if i said anything..."

"You didn't, I just didn't mean to start anything. I shouldn't have asked you that."

"You had a right to ask, after all I was the one stirring at you.Mind if I change in here? Or I can go to the bathroom."

"Your fine to change here, I don't mind ."

Mac went about turning down the bed, while Harm started changing out of his clothes, he opened his bag to pull out his sweat pants. That's when he noticed the box in there. He thought grams must have put it inside at some pointe durning the night. He readjusted his clothes to hide it for now. After changing he made his way over to the bed, Mac was already laying down. Once he got in , Mac moved soo she could lay on him. She had found that she likes laying on his chest. Harm gave her a tender kiss on the head. Both drifting off for the night.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this before now, after everything that started happening ( some of you know about the cyber bully ) I felt down and discouraged. But I made my mind up to get back to doing what I love to do. Anyway I just want to thank the ones that have left nice reviews and continue to read. Thank you**

 **0738 est**

 **Grandma Sarah's Farm**

 **Belleville Pa**

The morning sunlight woke Harm up as it hit him in the eyes, this wasn't something he was use to when he was in his own apartment. He glanced over at Mac, she was still fast asleep laying on his chest with her arm draped over his middle. He gently picked up her hand, lacing their hands together. They fit perfectly. He thought about the ring that grandma Sarah had snuck into his bag. He wanted to give it to her, but he wanted to do it right, and not rush things along to fast.

He was still thinking , when he felt lips brush his. He glanced down to see Mac looking at him, with a smile on face. "Morning beautiful "

"Morning yourself. Penny for your thoughts?"

"How about thoughts for free."

"That sounds good, so what's on your mind?"

"Our future"

Mac shifted off of Harm's chest and propped herself up on her arm. She looked at him with cautious and curious eyes. "So what does that mean?"

"I've been thinking, and well I want to... what I'm trying to say is...well do you think we're moving too fast?"

"Remember what I said yesterday, I would marry you really at anytime. So no I don't think it's too fast. We've been dancing around what we want for too long, I see that now. You're everything I want in life. All the men in my past can't hold a candle to you."

"So let's say I asked you to marry me right now - today you would."

"Yes! And I would have no second thoughts."

Harm thought for a minute, then he got up out of bed and made his way over to his bag. He open it up and took out the box with grandma Sarah's ring. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Mac, he took her left hand in his.

"Sarah, I don't have my dress whites to dazzle you with - even thou you claim there're overrated - I don't have a dozen red roses to hand you. But I have my heart and my love to offer you, there're yours if you want them, Sarah MacKenzie will you be my wife?" Harm opened the old wood box to revile a beautiful diamond solitaire ring.

Mac sat there with tears running down her face, those where the most beautiful words she had ever heard come out of Harm. She placed her hand on Harms shaking hand. "Yes I will marry you. I want nothing more then to start a life with you. You won me over the moment you jumped in that helio at red rock massa."

"Not one of my brightest moves." Harm smirked as he took Mac's left hand and placed the ring on it, he than kissed her finger.

Mac looked at her ring - admiring it. "Harm it's beautiful - I've just got one question"

"I know what your going to ask, it belonged to grandma Sarah. She put it in my bag, I found it last night. And I've been trying to think of a way to give it to you."

Mac wrapped her arms around Harm's neck and placed a long passionate kiss on his lips, the longer they kissed more she felt a fire building up in her, she wanted him. She pushed him back down on the bed and rolled on top, she moved from his lips across his jaw to his ear and started to nibble on it.

"Sarah..." Harm moaned ... "oh god"

She felt his breathing quicken up, she knew what she was doing to him, she could feel him. Suddenly Harm put a stop to everything. Mac looked at him with confused eyes.

"I don't want to make love to you..."

"What I don't understand?"

"Sarah let me finish, I don't want to make love to you here. I want to do it, right when I've got all night to love and cherish you. And not have to worry about grams opening the door."

"Oh ok, I see your point. I just got cought in the moment." Mac signed and rolled off of Harm. "I guess we should get up before she comes looking for us.

"Yes we should, I'll tell you what. When we get back to DC why don't you go pack up some of your stuff and come back to my place."

"I love the way you think - my future husband."

Before Harm could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.. "Are you two going to sleep all day?"

Both looked at each other and laughed. "Sarah why don't you go change in the bathroom while I handle grams.

"Ummm somehow I think she'll handle you Flyboy!"

"Very funny."

Mac got out of bed, grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Meanwhile Harm made his way over to the door and let grandma Sarah in.

"Morning grams." Harm said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"More like almost afternoon now.."

"It's still pretty early.."

"Tell me Harmon - when you fly off a carrier are you up this late?" Grams said as she started making up the bed.

"That's different pilots have to get rack time when they can!"

"Ummm.. I think your pulling your old grandma's leg, well I made homemade cinnamon rolls and there're downstairs, so go help your self and there's also fresh fruit and orange juice in the refrigerator. Get going.."

"Why don't I wait for Sarah?"

"She's a big girl and can find her way, now get your six out of here."

Harm looked at his grandma and ducked his head walking out in defeat. Grams just laughed and continued to tidy up the room. Mac walked out of the bathroom and didn't notice grams in the room.

"Flyboy bathroom is all.." She stopped when she saw grandma Sarah smiling at her.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?"

"Yes grams I did, best sleep I've gotten in a long time. "

"Funny, sometimes it's not where we sleep but who's with us that helps get a restful sleep."

Mac cocked her head sideways, "I believe your right about that. Where's Harm?"

"Oh I sent him downstairs, he was in my way. Besides I thought we could chat."

"What about ?"

"Don't play coy with me dear. My trained eyes notice everything."

Mac started to blush, she walked over to grandma Sarah and showed her -her left hand.

"Oh he gave it to you, I was hoping he wouldn't wait."

"He did it this morning, grams his words where just perfect. Its amazing how much he's changed, if someone had asked me this time last year. If I thought Harmon Rabb was good at romance. I'd told them hell no! But now he's done a complete 360, and he's so giving and loving, it's everything I want in my husband."

"Oh he's made his ole grandma happy, now I just need great - grandchildren.." She winked at Sarah... "We should get moving before he comes back up here. That's one thing you'll learn Rabb men are impulsive."

"Oh I've seen that first hand .."

"Really do tell."

As they walked out and headed downstairs, Mac was telling grams about when Harm shot off a semi automatic in the court room to make a point.

"I wish you could have seen the look on his face as Captain Morris was eating out his six."

"Oh I would have loved to have seen that. "

"It was all I could do not laugh."

Harm looked puzzled as to what they where cheating about. "What's going on here?" Harm said shifting his eyes between Sarah and Grams.

"Oh I was just telling grams about when you shot off a semi automatic in court."

"Umm, as I seem to recall- you ducked riether quickly!"

"Marines don't duck, we take cover, but we never duck!"

"Call it whatever you want , but your pretty little Marine butt was under a table."

"Well what do you expect, there was gun fire."

Grandma Sarah stood and listened to Harmon and his Sarah bickar back and forth, they reminded her of herself and her David. She smiled as she watched them, she knew that they brought out the best in each other. She made her way over to the cabinet next to the refrigerator and pulled out a box. She placed it on the counter next to Harm. Harm looked over at the box.

"What's this grams?"

"Cookies, jars of chilly, some jams, oh and a few other odds and ends I've got canned around here. Just some goodies for my grandson and granddaughter to take home with them."

Harm looked at his grandma, then at Mac. She pointed to the ring. "You know?"

"Harmon I'm old not blind.i noticed when I first saw her this morning. Thank you for not making an old woman wait to long, now get started on my great grand babies."

As grams said that last part, Harm spit out his orange juice he was drinking. "Grams we just got engaged."

"Well there's no time like the present." She said as she moved around the kitchen.

Mac just sat there smirking, "Your enjoying this aren't you."

"Oh yes I am, it's not everyday I get to watch you squirm."

"I'm going back to upstairs to change."

"Don't get lost on the way Harmon, I'd hate to have to send The Marines to find you."

Harm just walked off mumbling to himself.

"Grams I love the way you handle him. I'm going to need to learn your secret. "

"Speaking of secrets, Harmon tells me you've got a gift with time?"

"Oh that! Well I've always been able to know the exact time down to the second without looking at a watch."

"How do you do that?"

"Honestly I've really no clue, I've been able to do it my whole life. I guess it just a gift. But I get a kick out of messing with Harms head with it."

They where still sitting there chatting when Harm walked back downstairs carrying their bags. "I'm just going to run these and the box out to the car. "

They both nodded at him and continued to chat away, "oh I'm going to miss you both once you leave. "

"I'm sure we'll be back,I can't imagine Harm staying away too long."

"He hasn't been coming up as much as he use too, but now I've got a feeling he'll be back more. Thanks to you, your good for him, just don't take any of his bullshit."

Harm walked back into the kitchen - "Cars ready I called Tom and he's gassing up Sarah so she'll be ready when we get there."

Harm took Mac by the hand and they headed toward the front door. Grandma Sarah followed them - once they reached the porch. They each hugged her and gave her kiss good bye. Promiseing to come back soon, She stood and watched them get in the car and drive away. A small smile on her lips, as she looked to the sky, "Thank you David for sending the perfect woman to our grandson."

With that she walked back inside and headed to her chair, and got started on making her future great grandbabies baby blanket...


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N : Just giving everyone a big ole THANKS and HUG from me to you... And thanks for all the wonderful words and reviews. I love all of you...**

 **1455 Zulu**

 **Mac's Apartment**

 **Georgetown Va**

Mac had just walked in her front door after having had the best weekend of her life, she was floating on a cloud nothing could ruin her day. She went about putting her goodies away from Grandma Sarah, as she was doing this she couldn't help but think back. She loved meeting and getting to know her. She could see why Harm confided in her, she is so easy to talk to.

She made her way into her bedroom, she sat her bag on the bed and started to empty it out. Remembering that she needed to repack it, after all Harm told her to bring it with her for tonight. Part of her wondered what he has planned. She almost felt like calling him. But he had given her strict instructions to show up at his place at 1800.

And he had told her to make sure she brings her uniform. Part of her was happy that The Admrial and Brumby where still in Australia handling what ever was going on over there. That meant she really could have Harm to herself while they where at JAG, at least for now anyway.

After getting everything ready, taking a quick shower and changing her cloths. She decided to use part of her time so look up wedding dresses, she had in mind what she wanted but really had no clue as how to find it. She made herself a note to get Harriet to help with this. Then she thought back to what Harm had told her.

He told her about Rosie, but nothing about their wedding. Part of her wondered if he had seen a wedding photo of them? If so she wondered what her dress looked like? Somehow she needed to ask him. She jumped when she hard the phone start to ring.

"Hello"

{"Hey beautiful I just wanted to make sure you got home ok!"}

"I'm here, but I'm very lonely. I got use to being with you and well it's lonely without you here."

{"That's the reason I'm calling - I got finished what I needed to do. So you can come over whenever your ready. }

"Great I'll be there in 20 minutes give or take."

{"Drive safe sweetheart, I love you!"}

"I love you too Flyboy!"

Mac hung up the phone and went into her bedroom, she picked up her bag and garment bag. Gave herself a once over in the mirror and headed back into her living room. She picked up her pusre, case and keys and headed out.

As she drove her mind wondered what Harm had been up too, he was being very secretive she could hardly wait to find out. If she had learned one thing about him over the last few days was that there was more to him then she ever thought. No wonder his past girlfriends didn't want to share him.

She came to a stop and pulled in next to Harm's Lexus, she took a deep breath and readied herself to head upstairs. She approached the elevator, opened the gate and headed up. When she reached Harms floor, she saw rose petals on the ground leading to the front door.

She followed them. Upon reaching the door she saw a red envelope taped to the door, she opened it and pulled out the note inside.

 _Sarah my darling,_

 _Tonight is all about my love for you, step inside and follow the roses of love._

 _Harm_

She had tears in her eyes, deep down Harmon Rabb was a big ole romantic, and he was all hers. She composed herself and opened the door. She looked around the apartment and she couldn't believe what she saw.

There where candles lit all around the room and red and purple rose petals all on the floor, and sitting on the bar in vase was 9 red roses and in another vase was a single red and white rose together and between the roses sat a package wrapped in red paper.

Mac looked at everything around the room, she couldn't believe that he did all this just for her. As she stood there looking she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. And felt a pair of lips against her ear.

"All this is for you my darling Sarah, I told you I want to treat you like you deserve to be treated. Like a woman."

She turned in his arms, and looked deep into his ocean eyes. "I'm...I'm...oh ...no man has ever treated me like this. I don't know what to say."

Harm walked them over to the bar and handed her the vase with the single red rose and white rose.

"Let the roses do the talking for you."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I just handed you a red and white rose , this means unity and marriage. That's my promise to you."

"I see what you mean. So what do the red and purple mean?"

"Red means love, and purple means love at first sight."

Mac reached down and picked up some purple rose petals and the white rose.

"Harmon Rabb I feel in love with you when I first saw you, ( she handed him the purple rose petals ) and now I can't wait for our new life to begin. ( she handed him the white rose ) these roses are my promise to you. "

Harm laid the roses on the bar and took her in his arms placing a sweet but passionate kiss on her. She went to deepen the kiss but Harm stoped her. He placed his fingers on her lips. "Before things progress, I want to know how far you want to go. If you want to wait until our wedding night then don't open this package till then. But if you don't want to wait, go ahead and open it. How you use what's inside is up to you. "

Harm turned around and headed upstairs to give her sometime to think. Mac looked at the package and picked it up walking to the sofa. She sat down and just stirred at it. Trying to decide what to do. Part of her wanted to know what was inside and part of her wanted to wait. She finally made her mind up, she opened the package. She was surprised to see what was inside.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I didint leave you hanging very long... Thanks in advance...**

Harm sat on his bed and waited to see what Sarah would do. His next actions depended on her. He could see her her sitting on the sofa. Part of him wanted to walk down there, but part of him wanted wait.

Mac just sat there looking in the package, she was trying to decide how to go about this. She took a long deep breath, picked up the package and headed up to Harm.When she reached the stairs she saw him sitting on the bed. It looked like he was holding a photo.She walked over to and took a seat.

"Who's in the photo?"

"It's of mom and dad on their wedding day." He handed Mac the photo to look at. She smiled and looked at Harm.

"You really are a carbon copy of your dad."

Harm laughed "You sound like my mom, that's what she says." He looked and noticed that Mac opened the package. "So what does this mean?"

"I'm very confused, part of me wants to and part of me wants to wait. I feel in my heart that I'm already your wife in someways but not in that way. In the past I've jumped right in and slept with men, only to have regretted it later on. But to be clear that's not what I'm saying here. What we share runs deeper then that, at least it does for me. I already know in my heart that once I give myself to you there will be no turning back."

"You know that I feel the same way. I want you, no one but you. I want all of you body, soul, heart and anyone else that comes from our union."

"Your talking about Rosie, from your vision?"

Harm sighed, "She would be icing on the cake."

Mac pulled out the box of condoms first, "When we do make love, I don't want to use these. Nothing will be between us." Then she pulled out the navy blue silk night gown. She got up and walked into the bathroom taking it with her. Harm sat there and waited for her, he felt his throat start going dry and could feel his heart starting to beat faster.

He kept glancing at the door to the bathroom, after what seemed to be an eternity she walked out, and headed over to Harm. She stood in front of him. He stood up and looked at her. She looked so beautiful to him, navy blue was the perfect color on her.

"What do you see when you look at me like that?"

"I see a desirable woman, but I also see my wife the mother of my children, my soulmate, my best friend."

"I'm ready, if you are?"

A few hours later they lay tangled in Harms bed sheets, Mac had her head on Harms chest she was running her hand up and down, she was finding that this is her new favorite thing to to.

Harm was watching her, he couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so totally at peace after sleeping with a woman, he now knew the difference between sleeping with a woman and making love to a woman. He gussed the old saying was right , when your with the right person nothing else matters.

Mac looked up to meet Harms eyes - "whatcha thinking about Salior?"

"Just how at peace I feel right now, I never want this feeling to end."

"It never will, I'm yours for eternity."

Mac shifted so she was now laying on her back, but still in Harms embrace, she moved his hand to her abdomen. "So what are the odds that your guys hit a target tonight?"

Harm smirked - "Well I've always had good aim! But practice does make perfect."

"Are you saying that we need practice?"

"I'm saying that we need to do this more, so we have better odds in our favor."

"I'm all for that Salior!" Mac said as she climbed on top of Harm ready for round 2."

 **Next Morning**

 **0620 Zulu**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Harm woke up and smiled at down at Mac, she was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. He wiggled out from under her carefully. He quietly got up and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He turned the water on grabbed the soap and started washing his body.

He started thinking back to the night before, nothing could have prepared him for the way it felt to finally be with his Sarah, now she was truly his. No one could take her away from him. He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"I thought we could save time and water by showering together." Harm turned around to face her.

"You have the best ideas."

He moved his soapy hands all over her body relishing in the perfection of her body under his hands. She closed her eyes as she felt him massaging the soap on her. She could feel herself starting to react to his touches. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Harm, we should ...oh... we should really..."

"What should we really..."

"We really need..." Mac felt her loosing control, god she wanted him... What this man could do to her with his hands. Then he suddenly picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, he pushed her up against the wall. And gently slid inside of her, she could feel him growing inside her, her walls began to tighten around him. The harder he thrust the tighter she would get, till finally she reached her climax at the same time as he released in her.

They both stood there for a few more minutes, allowing themselves time to recover. Harm stepped back allowing Mac room to stand on her own. He turned around and shut off the now cold water, reached and grabbed both of them a towel. He wrapped one around Mac, then one around himself. He took her by the hand and led her out of the shower and back into the bedroom.

They both sat down on his bed. "You know that's a very good way to shower."

Mac laughed, "I have to agree, that was the most refreshing shower I've ever had."

Harm looked at her funny. "You've never.."

"No never, you were my first."

"You know what! You were mine as well."

They both smiled at each other,Harm spoke up. "guess we should get dressed, we can't both be late. "

Fifteen minutes later both where dressed in uniform and ready to go, they decided Harm would leave first and Mac would leave shortly after he did, and they would then see each other at Jag.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello Hello, thanks to everyone for the reviews, your consent support means the world to me. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you, All your very kind words ( through a review or a PM ) meant so much. The world is full of bullies and when one takes aim at you, it really takes a toll on you. Well enough from me – onto the story….**

* * *

 **0755 Zulu**

 **Jag Headquarters**

 **Falls Church, Va**

Mac breezed into the bull pen and right past everyone, she was at a dead run to get into her office. Everyone seemed to notice this but no seemed willing to bother her. Once she was inside she threw her stuff on the desk and picked up the files that she would need for her morning meeting with Harm. ( he was still acting JAG ) With that she headed over to the Admiral's office.

"Tiner is he free?"

"Yes Ma'am he said once you got here to send you on inside."

"Thank you," Mac walked towards the door knocked on it once and opened it. Harm looked up when he saw Mac enter, she closed the door as she headed towards the desk, she took a seat once she got there.

"Commander here are the files that you had asked for."

"Really so this is how we're going to play this?"

"Well you are still the acting JAG! And you did remind me to bring in the current case files that came in."

Harm took a deep breath – "Very well let's proceed. "

"First one P.O Ben Davis drunk and disorderly, CO is charging him with missing a movement and being drunk."

"Hand that Singer."

"Next Lt Ashley Thomas CO claims she fell asleep while working the ships commutation station, charging her with dereliction of duty."

"Let Bud take that one, it will be a good one for him. Any more?"

"No everything else has been handed out."

"Good" Harm said as he got up and moved over to the edge of the desk in front of Mac, he reach for her hands to pull her up to him. She stood and allowed him to take her in his arms.

"You know we can both get court marshaled for this."

"I happen to think you're worth it." Harm took her left hand in his and kissed her ring finger. "I love the way this looks on you."

Mac smiled – "I love it when you say stuff like this to me."

BUZZZZZZZZZ… "Damn it – what does Tiner need now."

"You better answer him."

Harm reached and hit the intercom button – "What is it Tiner?"

"Sir The Admiral is on line 1."

"Thank you Tiner – put him through " They both waited while Tiner put the call through.

"Hello Sir how's everything going?"

"That's my reason for calling Commander, we've wrapped up everything here and will be heading back tomorrow or late today for you, well anyway have the Colonel arrange for 2 MP's to be at the airport for prisoner transport."

"Yes sir, anything else I need to know?"

"No I'll have the base Commander here email you with all the information that will be needed."

"Very good Sir, did you need to speak with the Colonel?"

"No Just give her the information once you get it."

"Aye Aye sir" With that the Admiral hung up.

Harm and Mac looked at each other, "Prisoner transport, I wonder what's going on?"

"Guess we'll find out once the Admiral sends the orders threw." Mac signed

"You know what this means, I cant have my way with you in private anymore."

"Well being the JAG did have its advantages. I guess I really should go hand out these cases, you know where to find me later on." With that Mac placed a lite kiss on Harm's lips and headed out into the bullpen.

As she headed to her office she pasted Lt Singer by, "Lt will you please come with me."

"Yes Ma'am." The Lt stopped what she was doing and followed Mac into her office. Mac went around and took a seat at her desk ,while Singer stood in attention at the front.

"At ease Lt." Mac handed Singer the file on P.O Davis. Singer opened the file and began to read threw it. "You've got to be kidding me Ma'am."

Mac looked up – "Is there something wrong with the case Lt?"

"No Ma'am but shouldn't this be handled by a junior attorney?"

"Lt you are a junior attorney here, you think your better than this Lt?"

"Yes Ma'am I do!"

"Lt need I remind you that your talking to a superior officer."

"No Ma'am you don't need to remind me, I'm sorry Ma'am if I was out of line. By the way that's a very beautiful ring."

Mac glared at Singer – she could tell now that she was playing her. "Thank you Lt, now why don't you go get started on your case – dismissed."

"Aye, Aye Ma'am." Singer turned around and walked out, grumbling as she walked. She walked right into Harriet.

"Lt Sims would you please look where your going, for crying out loud." She didn't even give Harriet a chance to respond to her, she just left her standing there.

In the meantime Mac had just walked out of her office and was heading to the break room when she saw what happened, she walked over to Harriet.

"Harriet are you ok?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes – she always acts like this, that's why she's known as Lt Bitch. Oh no I shouldn't have said that out loud." Harriet covered her mouth.

Mac just laughed "It's fine – I've heard it before."

"Where are you heading Ma'am?"

"Just to get some coffee, when you have some free time later. I need you to stop in my office and see me, I'm going to need your help with something."

"Yes Ma'am – just let me know when you need me."

Mac smiled and headed onto the break room, upon entering she picked up a coffee mug and headed over to fill it. Then she stopped and thought back to her and Harm's previous night, she thought if by some small chance she might be pregnant already, coffee might not be best. So she went ahead and made herself a cup of tea, then she went in search of something sweet to eat. She found a bear claw. Not as good as grams cinnamon rolls – but this would have to do for now.

She turned around and was walking out – when she bumped into Bud. "Hi Bud"

"I'm so sorry Ma'am – I wasn't watching…."

"It's fine Bud, look I have a case for you, when you've a minute stop by and see me."

"Yes Ma'am." Mac smiled and headed back to her office. She had just walked in – when the Gunny walked in holding yet another delivery of Roses.

"Where would you like these Ma'am?"

Mac sat her stuff on the her desk and walked over, "On the bookcase is fine – thank you Gunny.."

"Your welcome Ma'am." Gunny turned to leave mumbling he felt like a delivery boy..

Mac walked over and smelled the red and white roses, she looked for the card. Once she found it – she opened it and read it.

 _Roses for my future wife._

 _From your future husband_

Mac just stood there holding the card and smiling, god she has it so bad for him. She wanted to run back into his office and take him right there on the desk, protocol be damned. She was still standing there holding the card when she heard knocking on her door, she looked over and saw Bud standing there.

"Oh come on in Bud."

"I can come back later Ma'am – I mean if your too busy right now."

"Really it's fine" Mac walked over and grabbed the case file off her desk – "I just wanted to give you this case to handle." She handed the file to him, Bud glanced over it. "Do you have any questions Bud?"

"No Ma'am…at least I don't think I do.. at least not right now."

Mac chuckled at him – "Well if you need any help – feel free to ask."

"Thank you Ma'am and I will if I need to." Bud started to leave than stopped "Ma'am is Commander Rabb ok?"

"As far as I know he's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well he seemed kinda out of it – after he hit his head last week."

"Oh that! I think he's much better now. In fact I would bet he is."

"That's good to know Ma'am – oh and the flowers are very pretty."

"Thank you Bud – is there anything else?"

"No Ma'am – I'm just going to go get started on this."

Mac smiled as she watched Bud walk out, she signed and started trying to clear off the mess she called her desk. A couple of hours later she found that she hadn't really made any progress ( or she didn't think she had ) she lend back trying to relax her neck and back. She closed her eyes for just a brief minute – she look up when she heard a soft knock on the door. She blinked then she shook her head, this had to be a dream, there standing in her door was Harm in his Navy Whites, holding a tiny baby girl in his arms. The little girl was snuggled on his left side of his chest, she watched as he walked walk over to her.

"Sarah, Rosie is hungry."

"Well hand her over daddy." She watched as Harm handed her their daughter over.

"Sarah…Sarah…" Mac blinked when she heard Harm's tone change. She looked at him and suddenly he was back dressed in his dress blues.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes..Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes why do ask?"

"Well for one thing – you looked kinda out it when I knocked on the door."

"Really I'm fine."

"Ok than – why did you say 'well hand her over daddy' when I went to hand you the email that The Admiral sent."

"Close the door."

"Ok" – Harm smiled and walked over and closed the door. Then he walked back over to Mac's desk. He squatted down beside her and turned her chair around to face him. "Spill sweetheart."

"Well – I was I guess you might say I was day dreaming – about Rosie."

"Really!"

"And here I thought I was the only one that had visions."

"I don't know if you'd call it that – I just found myself thinking about her and you, and well earlier I got to thinking that after our weekend – what if she's already here and we just don't know it yet."

"You might be right – but nothing is for sure. I've learned that the hard way."

"Well if grams had her way – the baby would already be here.."

"That's true, she did give us orders to get started on that."

"Yes she did – and I think we got a pretty good start. By the way thank you for my Roses.."

"Nothing is too good for you. I love you and I'm going to spend everyday for the rest of my life making sure you know that."

Knock Knock – Mac looked up when she saw Harriet at the door. Harm stood up and moved to stand beside Mac. She motioned Harriet inside, Harriet opened the door and walked in. She noticed the Commander and almost turned around to leave.

"Your fine Lt." Harm said "I was just leaving anyway. You'll handle everything for The Admiral?"

"Yes I'll set everything up."

"Thanks Mac." Harm said as he smiled and winked at her.

"I'm sorry I interrupted Ma'am, it's just you asked me to come and see you when I have some extra time."

"Right I did. Close the door and take a seat." Harriet closed the door and sat down in front of Mac's desk.

"Harriet I need your help with a classified project." Now Harriet was all ears.

"Ok Ma'am I'm ready and able."

"This stays just between us for right now." Mac lifted her left hand and showed Harriet. Her eyes got wide as she took in the ring on her hand. She placed her hand over her mouth.

"Harriet please say something?"

"Oh my gosh Ma'am – I didn't even know you where that serious about Commander Brumby."

"WHAT!"

"Did I make a mistake Ma'am? Everyone has been talking about your date with Commander Brumby!"

"Harriet that was months ago and it was just one dinner. Nothing more."

"Than who are you marrying – " Suddenly a light bulb went off.. "Ma'am you mean the Commander."

Mac nodded her head.

"OMG this is the best news ever. How and when Ma'am?"

"He took me flying over the weekend, we went to see his grandmother and she gave him the ring, he asked me yesterday morning before we left to come home."

"So the Commander is the one that's been sending you the roses, oh he's so romantic."

"Harriet you've no idea just romantic he can be. There's a whole side to him that no one knows about, and I love being the one to see it. So here's what I need from you. I want to start planning our wedding, I want to surprise Harm."

"Ok so let's call this operation F-14."

"I like that!"

Mac and Harriet both nodded and got to work.


	12. Chapter 11

Mac and Harriet set their plan in motion for getting started on operation F -14. They decided that Bud needed to be brought in on the plans that they where making, cause they would need him to keep Harm occupied on a couple of weekends. Bud would be perfect for this, Harm loved to fly and Bud loved to go flying. No brainer.

"Ok so next weekend for sure, we need Harm to take Bud flying in Sarah."

"Yes Ma'am this way we can go look at dresses, I'll arrange for a sitter for little A.J."

"That's not necessary, just bring him with you."

"Ma'am I don't really think we would want him running around a bridal shop."

"Harriet do you really think he would be that bad?"

"Ma'am he's a 2 year old, so yes he's at that stage where he likes to - well he likes to get into stuff."

A light bulb went off in Mac's head . "Harriet how would you and Bud like a night out this weekend?"

"What do you have in mind Ma'am?"

"Well next weekend we are going dress shopping and well I think that this weekend , Harm and I could watch A.J one night for you and Bud."

"Really Ma'am?"

"Well why not, after all we are his godparents."

"You think the Commander would be ok with this?"

"Trust me I can talk him into it." Mac said with a smile and wink. "In fact I'll just go talk to him right now. Before I go what night would be ok with you both?"

Harriet thought for a minute - "Is Saturday night ok?"

"That's perfect! I'll just go talk to Harm now, leave everything to me." Mac got up and headed out of her office towards the Admrial's office - she stoped at Tiner's desk. "Is he free?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Thanks I'll just go on in." Mac opened the door and walked inside. She made sure to close it behind her.

Harm never looked up from the file he was reading - but he heard the door open close. "What do you need Tiner?"

"Funny Commander, But I don't believe I'm Tiner."

Harm looked up - "Sarah? What..."

Mac had walked over and sat down on the edge of his desk. "I've got a proposition for you?"

Harm's eyes got wide and he raised both his eye brows at her. "Really just what do you have in mind Colonel?"

"Well it involves you, me and Saturday night!"

"Ok go on, I'm all ears .."

"Well I thought we could spend Saturday night together at your place?"

"Ok just what do you have in mind?"

"A night full of fun and games..."

"Really...I'm beginning to like the sound of this."

"Great then I'll tell Harriet it's a go!"

"Wait? What?"

"That we will be happy to watch A.J. for her!"

"We're going to watch A.J.?"

"Yes what did you think I had in mind?"

"Well... I thought... never mind..."

"Oh I see what you thought... tiss tiss commander, you've got a dirty little mind... But I like your dirty little mind.." Mac said as she stood up and headed out the door.

Harm signed and slumped down in his chair. Boy did he play right into her hands..

Mac walked over to Harriet's desk - "It's all set up, I'lI get back with you on a time for Saturday..."

"Perfect Ma'am, and thank you for wanting to watch him. As much as I hated to admit this, but Bud and I really do need a night off."

"Every parent needs a break every now and then."

"Your right Ma'am."

"Colonel."

Mac turned around when she heard Clayton Webb's voice.

"Webb what are you doing here?"

"I need to see The Admrial."

"He's not here, Harm is the acting JAG."

"Ok well this can wait then, when will the Admrial be back?"

"I believe sometime tomorrow."

"Ok I'll check back then." Webb turned and left - leaving Mac and Harriet standing there with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Ma'am did you find that..."

"Odd? Yes Harriet - I did... But Webb is odd on the best of days."

"Yes Ma'am.." Harriet said and she continued to work on files on her desk.

Mac headed back to her office, once she was inside she stoped to smell her Roses. She really did love this new side of Harm, but she also loved his cocky side. After all that's the part of him that first attracted her to him. She sat back down at her desk and tried to finish up her work for the day. But now her thought kept going back to Harm. This gave her an idea. She started securing her office for the night. She picked up her phone and buzzed Harm.

Harm picked up his phone "Commander Rabb"

{ "Hey Flyboy, I'm getting ready to head out for the day. Do you want me to stop and get anything for dinner?}

"I'll take care of that..."

{"Ok don't work too late.. Get my drift..."}

"Well I'll try not too.."

{"Good to know, see you at home Flyboy...} Mac hung up the phone, turned off her computer and got ready to head out.

 **1745 Zulu**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Mac opened the door and walked in, she dropped her case, purse and cover on the desk, and got to work on her plan for Harm once he got home. Around an hour or so later she heard the front door open up. She saw Harm walk inside and over to the desk, he did the same as she did he placed his case and cover on the desk.

She watched as he sat down the bags of Chinese take out. She could see his back was to the bedroom, now was as good of time as any for her to make her move. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen and up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist stood up on tip toes and and nipped at his ear.

Harm felt startled at first when he felt her arms around him. He wanted to turn around, but she had other plans in mind. He felt her lips on his ear, this sent a sensation all the way through him. Suddenly he was able to turn around and look at her. His eyes got wide as he saw what she had on.

"Like what you see Salior?"

"I'm"

Mac smiled - "I thought you might like this."

Harm had never seen anything more beautiful then his Sarah right now, here she is standing in front of wearing nothing but his flight jacket and his kaki cover. Dear god she was sexy as hell.. He lost all the ability to speak let alone have a rational thought.

Mac walked over to him.."I thought we could play airplane tonight.. I think I might need some maintenance..."

With that she turned and headed up to bedroom...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - I'm not going to leave you guys hanging forever.**

* * *

Harm stood and just watched as Mac walked up into the bedroom. All his senses where suddenly in over drive. He had never had any woman do anything like this. He started walking slowly up to the stairs, he looked up at his bed - no Mac so he walked up and started looking around. He stoped when he saw her standing beside the entrance to the bathroom.

She moved from the bathroom over to Harm, slowly unzipping the jacket as she walked, she let it slide slightly off her shoulders and just hang open. Harm felt his breathing quicken up. He had never in life seen anything as sexy as his Marine that was now standing in front of him. He looked her over, he wanted to seal this moment in his memory. She had nothing on but his jacket and Marine green underwear.

"Salior I think one of us is a bit over dressed, let me take care of that for you. After all I need lots of maintenance."

Mac grabbed ahold of his jacket and pulled apart the lapels, releaseing the buttons. She push the jacket to the ground, next she loosened his neck tie and tossed it to the floor with his jacket. She ran her hands down his shirt coverd chest, stoping at his waist and pulling his shirt free. She started at the bottom slowly undoing each button, while still looking into his eyes. Once she reached the top button, she took both her hands and push apart his shirt pushing it off his shoulders and pulling it down his arms to the ground.

"Sarah your killing me here."

"I'm not quite done with you yet."

She went back to his waist band and pulled his undershirt free inching it up his chest, Harm stoped her with his hand. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. She just smirked at him, then she took ahold of his belt loops and walked him over to the bed. Slowly she undid his his belt buckle along with his button and zipper, working his pants down his hips to the ground. Harm stepped out of his pants and toed off his shoes and socks.

All he now had on was his white boxer shorts. Mac looked him over. "I think your ready to service me now Salior!"

"I'm at your service Ma'am!"

Mac laid down on the bed still wearing the flight jacket, she watched as Harm moved to lay on top of her. "God I've never seen anything as beautiful as you look right now."

Mac wrapped her arms around his neck , then took both her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him down on her. "Make love to me Harm."

A couple of hours later, Mac laid on Harms chest running her hand up and down the smooth loved feeling his toned muscles under her hand. As long as she lived she knew she could never get enough of him. He looked down at the woman in his arms, she was everything to him, everything he wanted and more. He was finally getting his life right.

"I love you so much Sarah!"

"I love you too, I think i always have. I just never wanted to admit it out loud, I guess part of me was afraid that you only saw me as 'good ole Mac - just one of the guys'."

"Trust me I never saw you as 'one of the guys' - I was afraid you only saw me as just your friend nothing more."

"I'm going to share something with you. Tonight was a fantasy of mine, the first time I saw in your flight jacket. I want to rip it off of you and jump you. But then I started fantasizing what it would be like to wear it for you."

"You have a very vivid imagination. I have to say thou - I like it very much."

Mac snuggled deeper into his chest.. "I have other fantasy's too."

"Really? Now you've got me curious!"

"I'm going to save those for another time."

"You know I don't think I'll ever be able to wear this jacket again and not think of you in it."

Mac smiled - "Really - what would happen if I was to put on your flight suit?"

Harm looked down at the woman in his arms, "Let's just say - you'd give it a whole new meaning."

"Ummmm..."

"Just what are you thinking Colonel?"

"All in due time Commander.. Your aircraft needs some more maintenance get my drift." Mac moved to get on top of Harm, she then leaned down to his ear. "After all we don't what to make grandma Sarah wait too long"

 **0620 Zulu**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Mac woke up to the smell of coffee brewing, she got up and went on search of something to put on. She picked up Harms white shirt he had been wearing the night before, sliped it on and buttoned up a few of the button. She made her way down the stairs to kitchen and over to her Salior. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist running her hands up and down his chest. He turned around wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up on the cabinet. They stood in each other embrace.

"I don't want to go into the office today."

"I know Sarah.. but we have to." He looked at what she had put on. "God your going to make it impossible for me to be able to wear any of my uniforms"

"I can always take it off!"

"If you do that we'll never make it out of here."

"You do make an excellent point counselor."

Harm took a long deep breath. "We really should get ready."

"I know but I really don't want to." Harm helped Mac down off the counter and both walked hand and hand back up stairs to get ready for work.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone is still interested in this. On with the story...**

 **0743 Zulu**

 **JAG Headquarters**

 **Falls Church Va**

This time Harm and Mac both walked in at the same time, they wanted to test the waters so to speak. Seeing if anyone would notice. Of course they figured Harriet would ( She notices everything ) but it was Lt Singer that stoped both of them.

"Good morning Sir, Ma'am."

Harm spoke for both of them - "Good morning Lt. Anything we can do for you?"

"Yes Sir if you have some free time later, I'd like your input on my case I'm working on."

"That's fine just stop by my office later."

"I will Commander." Singer smiled to herself and walked away

"Harm did you find that just a little odd?"

"I find everything about that woman odd. She seems to have a motive for everything she does."

"Be careful around her, I don't trust her."

"Well I don't trust her either, but as long as she's here we have to play nice."

"I know your right."

"What do you think would happen if I was to kiss you right here?"

"I think we'd both be hauled into the Admrial's office and he'd chew us both out."

"I hate it when your right. I'm just going to head to my office." Harm continued to walk to his office. With the Admiral being back he wasn't the acting JAG anymore. So it was back to his office, no more getting to have Mac to himself at the office.

Mac watched him enter his office and close the door, she took this as her chance to go find Harriet. She looked around the bullpen, not seeing her she headed to the break room. Before she got to break room she saw Harriet wall out.

"Good morning Harriet!"

Harriet noticed the big smile on Mac's face - "Ma'am did you have a good night?"

"Yes I did, stop by my office later and I'll tell you about it."

"Ok Ma'am!"

Mac then headed to her office, once inside she started about her duty's for the day. As the day went on she found herself with wishing she could just go in to Harm's office and kiss him. Like she had been able to the days before. Oh well so much for that thought. She jumped when she heard knocking on her door. She looked up and saw Mic Brumby standing on the other side. She took a deep breath and motioned him inside.

"What can I do for you Commander?"

"I just wanted to see if you're free for dinner tonight, my treat?"

"I'm busy tonight Mic."

Mic walked around to stand beside her desk, "Are you sure I can't change your mind."

"I'm very sure."

Harriet walked up to Mac's door. She started to turn and leave when she saw Commander Brumby in there. Mac saw and called her inside. Harriet waited by the door for a minute.

"Commander can you please excuse us, I need to speak with Lt. Sims"

"Sure Mac." Mic winked at her as he walked out. Mac shook her head as he left.

"Close the door Harriet." Harriet closed the door and "walked inside. She took a seat in front of her desk.

"So how was your night Ma'am?"

Mac leaned back and smiled.. "It was wonderful, Harm is the best lover I've ever had. He's so passionate." Mac had a far off look in her eyes.

"Really Ma'am! Just between us, I always thought he might be. But he's way out of my league. I knew that from the first time I met him."

Mac smiled- "Everything is set up for Saturday night, bring little A.J to Harm's place."

"What time are you thinking Ma'am?"

"How about we say around 1600, this will give you both a nice night."

"That sounds perfect. Ma'am do you mind if I ask about.."

"Commander Brumby!"

"Yes Ma'am ..."

"He's just back to his old tactics. He thinks all woman find his kind of charm alluring. I never should have agreed to go out with him even once."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you agree Ma'am?"

"I thought if I did he would quit bugging me. I was wrong. It has only served to make him more determined"

"Ma'am why don't you just tell him that you're already in a committed relationship."

"Somehow I don't think that will stop him. It will just fuel the fire."

"Ma'am what do you think will happen once he finds out your marrying the Commander?"

"Honestly nothing. I only dated him once and nothing ever came of it."

"I hope your right Ma'am. Oh I brought some stuff with me for operation F-14."

"Oh good, let me grab my keys and we can run it down to my vette."

Mac reached down and picked up her purse pulling out her keys. After that herself and Harriet stood up and headed out of her office. Both woman where on their way to the parking lot, when they saw Renée Peterson walk off the elevator. She almost ran Mac and Harriet down. Not stoping to so much as look at the them. Harriet and Mac exchange al look between them.

"Ma'am are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If your thinking she's here for Harm, then yes."

"What are you going to do Ma'am?"

"Just you wait and see!" Mac headed back into the bullpen and straight for Harm's office. When she got there she saw his door open. She stoped to listen before she made her presents known.

"Well what do you say Commander, are you up for a night on the town to celebrate the release of your commercial?"

"I don't think so, I'm not really razzle dazzle type Ms Peterson. But I think you for the invite."

Renée moved to lean in towards Harm - "I thought all sailors like to have fun!"

"Ms Peterson as faltering as this is..."

Mac had heard enough, she walked inside. "Oh Harm I need your help with."

Renée turned to look at the brown haired woman that had just entered. "And who might you be?"

Mac stuck her left hand out - "Lt Col Sarah MacKenzie remember we met when you where making the commercial."

"Oh right.. the one in the wrong uniform." Renée laughted and Mac looked like she wanted to deck her right there.

Harm jumped up intending to defuse this growing situation. "Mac what do you need my help with?"

"Well I can't say as long as she's here, you see it's classified, for you eyes and hands only. Get my drift Commander."

Harm's eyes got wide and smirk appeared on his face. "I see Col, just let me finish here and I will meet you in the conference room."

"Well don't be too long this is time sensitive material." Mac turned and started to leave. "Oh was nice seeing you again Ms Patterson."

Renée glared - "It's Ms Peterson."

"Patterson - Peterson all the same." Mac walked out giving Harm a wink...

"Thank you for stoping by Ms Peterson, but I really need to go take care of this matter.I'll be happy to walk you to the elevator."

"If that's my only choice for now, but I'll be back Commander."

Harm said under his breath - "I've no doubt." The two left his office and headed towards the elevator.Harm got off on the second floor and headed down to the conference room, he pushed the door open walked inside and started looking for Mac. He walked till he saw her at the one of the tables toward the back. She heard him walking towards her. She stayed right where she was till she felt him lean in towards her and press her body towards the table. He placed both his hands on table trapping her between them.

She felt him lean toward her ear, she could feel his hot breath on her ear. "Where's this classified and time sensitive material?"

"Well the classified part is here." Mac put his hand on her skirt. "And the time sensitive material is here." She took his other and ran it up under her skirt to her clit."

"I'll be gental.."

"Don't be gental, be good.." She purred...

Twenty minutes later she turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Commander for your help, I might be in need of your help with this case again in the future."

"Well Col, I'm always available to asset you in anyway I can."

Mac took Harm by the hand and lead him to the conference room door.She cracked it open too make sure that no one was in the hallway. Once the cost was clear they both walked out.Heading towards the elevator, they both waited casually as to not attractive any attention to themselves.

Once they reached the 4th floor both stepped off and headed back into the bullpen and back to their offices. Harriet followed Mac. "Ma'am - Ma'am a word..."

"Come with me Lt." Mac motioned Harriet to follow her inside her office. "Close the door Harriet."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now what can I do for for you."

"I just wanted to give you these." Harriet handed over a stack of bridal books to her.

"Oh my that's a lot of books!"

"You don't have to take all of them Ma'am, I just thought you might want a few choices to look through."

Mac looked up when she heard knocking on her door. She motioned Commander Brumby In, "Stay right where you are Harriet."

Mic opened the door and started inside-"I can come back if your busy Col?"

"It's fine Commander, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to return your keys to you." Mac's eyes got wide.

"Where did you find them?"

"Outside the second floor conference room, I was walking back from the law library and saw them on the floor."

Mac breathed a sign of relief. "I must have dropped them when I was in there earlier. Thank you for returning them."

"Anytime Col, rain check still on dinner tonight?"

"I told you already I've got plans!"

"Another time perhaps." Mic left giving both woman a wink.

"He just doesn't take no for answer does he ma'am."

"No he doesn't Harriet."

"I book marked some pages you might want to look at, just some I thought you might like."

"Thank you! I'm really starting to get into this whole wedding thing."

"It's easy to do when you have the perfect man."

Mac thought about what Harriet just said, she really dose have the perfect man, an officer and a gentleman. Mac opened her drawer and put the books inside the bottom for now.

"I'm just going to leave these here for now, this way we can work on our project here."

"That's perfect Ma'am. I'd better leave, I need to secure my desk before I go get A.J from day care."

Mac signed - "What is it Ma'am?"

"Your lucky Harriet, you've got the career, husband and family."

"Well Ma'am your one step closer to that too. After all you've already got the career and man."

"Now I just need the family!" Mac looked over at Harm's office.In the meantime Harriet has left out. Mac picked up her phone and buzzed Harm's office.

{"Commander Rabb"

"Hey sexy I'm getting ready to leave, do you want me to stop and get food?"

{"Nope I'll take care of it."}

"Okay, don't stay too late."

{"Is that an order?"}

"Well I can make it one if you like."

{"I do follow orders very well!"}

"Kinky Commander!"

{"Well Col your the one with classified time sensitive material."}

"True and that material will need to reviewed tonight as well."

{"I aim to please!"}

Mac felt herself getting wet. She knew she needed to end this before she walked into his office and took him on his desk. "With that being said Commander, I'm heading out and home. I'll see you there. I love you !"

{"I love you too sweetheart!"}

Mac hung up , secured her office for the night and headed out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Thanks In advance to all my faithful readers and reviewers…You all know who you are… ( wink wink )**

* * *

The rest of the week went by with nothing Major happening. Cases came in and were assigned, no big cases that would require either of them to have to leave town. For this, Mac was grateful, she was looking forward to her weekend with Harm. Before both knew it, Saturday night was upon them. Mac had arranged for them to babysit little A.J while Bud and Harriet went out for the night. She had just come back to Harm's apartment after running back to hers to get some more of stuff to bring over.

 **1530 local time**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Mac knocked on the door. "It's open." Harm replied – "That's great, but my hands are full here Flyboy."

Harm went to open the door for her. "Sorry, why didn't you call. I would've come down to help you."

"I'm fine – I managed. Well except opening the door."

"Here let me take this stuff." Harm took the bags that Mac was carrying and headed up to the bedroom. He seat them on the bed, Mac had followed him with her garment bag.

"Here let me take that," Harm took the bag, opening it up and removing her uniforms hanging then next to his. He looked at them, he loved seeing hers right next to his. This is how it should be. Mac watched him,him; she casually cleared her throat. This made Harm look towards her. He noticed she was holding her lingerie. "I need your hands."

"You need my what?"

"I need your hands to open the drawer up."

"Oh right, I just thought.."

"Tiss Tiss Commander, that will just have to wait till later, after all, our godson will be here in 15 mins and 12 seconds."

Harm raised an eye brow as he walked over, and casually took a pair of her underwear out of her hand, carefully examining them " I can be fast.."

She walked over to his ear – and licked his ear lobe. "I've got no doubt. And you know very well how fast I like it." She reached for his hands removing her underwear from them. "Later tonight you can peeal me out of them." She turned around and opened the drawer, dropping her items inside. She was about to turn back around into Harm's arms, when they heard knocking on the door. Harm said he'd get it while Mac finished up in the bedroom.

He went down and opened the door, and was greeted by Bud, Harriet and Little A.J. He stood to the side so they could all walk in. Little A.J flew to his Uncle Harm.

"Unce Harm – up." A.J held his little arms up to his Uncle.. Harm smiled and reached down picking him up and lifting him over his head.

Bud looked over at his CO, "Thank you sir for watching him for us."

"It's, our pleasure Bud."

Mac walked down and towards the group. "I thought I heard my favorite little guy." She said as she walked over to Harm and little A.J.

"Antie Mac.." A.J waved at her…

"Sir – Ma'am, thank you both so much for watching him tonight."

"Harriet, every now and then, even parents need a night away from the kids." Mac smiled and winked at her.

Harriet handed over little A.J's bag, while Bud sat his port-a-crib next to the door along with his high chair. "Everything is in his bag, along with his dinner, he's already had his bath. Most nights he gets sleepy about 730-800."

"We got this Harriet, now go have fun. That's an order."

Harriet smiled – "Yes Ma'am.."

Bud and Harriet looked over at their son and Harm – who were still playing airplane around the room. Both headed for the door leaving Harm and Mac with A.J.

Mac just stood watching them, Harm was going to make such a wonderful father, she could already tell. She longed for the day to watch Harm and their Rosie like that. Suddenly she wasn't seeing little A.J - but a beautiful little girl, with dark brown hair. Giggling as her daddy flew her around the room. The pair looked over at her and headed her way.

The little girl reached for Mac. "Mama.."

"Sarah…Sarah…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, guess I kinda got lost in my own little world there for a minute."

"Really and what little world was that?"

"Just the future, I hope." Mac said as she patted her stomach. ( Harm had placed Little A.J on the ground )

Little A.J toddled over to them, he pulled on Harms pant leg.. "Unce Harm.. hwngy.." He rubbed his little tummy..

Harm reached down and picked him up. "We can fixed that Mr. Roberts." A.J giggled and patted Harm on his cheek… Then he placed a sloppy open mouth kiss there. "Well thank you for that. Now let's see what's on the menu for your supper. Harm and A.J walked over to his bag. Harm picked it up and headed back over the bar, he sat the bag and A.J down.

"Ahhh – Harm do you think it's wise to sit him on here?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well for one thing, he might try and stand up!"

"Well then Anitie Mac, why don't you keep an eye on Mr Roberts while I see what he's got to eat."

Mac looked over at A.J who was watching his Uncle. Harm was searching through the bag, "Ah-Ha found your dinner." Harm pulled out a couple of jars of baby food, and a plastic tupperware dish. He opened the Tupperware, inside was tomatoes and carrots. He then picked up the jars and looked at them.

"Sarah are we really supposed to feed him this?" Harm was pointing to the food on the counter.

"Well, Harriet feeds it to him, so I guess that's what he's used to eating."

"Could be, could be. Or maybe she thought we might not have anything that else to feed him."

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about I make us all some spaghetti?"

Mac looked over at A.J – "What do you think A.J? Want Uncle Harm to make us spaghetti?"

"Scetti, yay unce Harm…"

"We approve over here Fly-Boy!"

"Perfect – One Spaghetti Dinner coming up." Harm got to work making spaghetti and sauce, while Mac played with A.J on the floor. Every once in while he would glance over their way. Envisioning their lives and how perfect it will be. Mac looked up and over at Harm watching him move around the kitchen, than she looked at A.J as he pushed his little car around the floor. She longed for her life to be just like this. Just her, Harm and their child.

"Dinner's ready!"

"You here that A.J – Uncle Harm said we can eat now."

"Yay," A.J clapped his hands together. Harm had placed all the food on the table, along with drinks. While Mac brought A.J over and sat him down in his high chair. Before she sat down she took A.J's sippy cup out of his bag. Placing it on the table next to her plate. Harm dished out the spaghetti for both of them and put a little in the bowl for A.J. placing the bowl on his high chair.

"Harm do you think that's smart?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't think A.J…" About that time A.J started picking up fits full of spaghetti, shoving it in his mouth.

Harm and Mac looked at each in horror as the small child continued to get sauce and spaghetti all over his face and hands. A.J held his little hand over to Harm. "Unce Harm.. scetti?"

"Uncle Harm has his own buddy, you eat or do whatever it is you're doing with yours."

Mac sat back in her chair and just laughed. Harm looked at her with wide eyes.

"Just what's so funny?"

"Oh! The look on your face just now, when he tried to give you part of his food."

"Really you think that's funny?"

"Oh I find it down right hysterical."

"A.J. I think Anite Mac wants some of your food." A.J. tried to give Mac some of his scetti…

"That's for you, my little guy..Anite Mac has her own.."

"K" A.J. went back to shoving his food in his face. Now Harm just looked more confused! "How'd you do that?"

"A woman's bliss…"

"You know this is what we have to look forward to, when ours gets this age."

"I know and I cant wait to watch our little girl try and shovel food into your face."

"Haha – just wait till she try's it on you."

"She want"

"Now why do you say that?"

"Cause, everyone knows that the daddy is the softer target." They had gotten wrapped up in their own conversation, that neither one had been paying attention to A.J. till they heard a crash. Both looked over and saw A.J. covered in spaghetti.

"Oh my God Harm, Harriet if going to kill us. She said he's already had his bath."

"Well what do we do?"

"I've got an idea. Strip Harm.."

"WHAT"

"You heard me strip, I'll strip him and meet you in the bathroom."

"What good will that do?"

"You get in the shower and clean him, while I clean this in here."

"Can't you think of another way to you know go about this."

"Not at the moment. Now snap too sailor."

Harm got up and headed for his bathroom, he stripped down to his boxers. A few mins later Mac showed up with A.J. – she handed him off to Harm. "Yell for me when you guys are done."

Harm stood there looking at A.J. "You know I've done lots of wild stuff before , but this is a first me Mr Roberts." A.J. looked at his uncle and smiled. Meantime Mac went about cleaning the mess and their dinner up. Once she was done with that. She went and pulled out clean clothes, and a fresh diaper for A.J. ( she put his dirty clothes into a bag ) She thought she had given them more than enough time. So she headed back upstairs, she stopped as she listened to Harm. He was singing The Rubber Duckie Song to A.J. – She melted right there. She wanted this life now more than anything. She wanted to walk in and hear him singing to their baby. For now she just stood and listened and dreamed of what could be.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – OMG I'm so sorry that I forgot to update this… Thank you to all the readers and reviewers that have been reading this one. I promise I will do better….**

* * *

Mac continued to listen to Harm singing to A.J. She couldn't help but start to picture their little son or daughter in there with him. She smiled when she heard A.J start to giggle. Would their child giggle like that? She walked around the corner and into the bathroom. She loved the sight in front of her. She almost felt like striping down and joining them. It felt like a perfect little family, one that she knew now more then ever she wanted. And she wants it Harm, she didn't care how soon it happens, just so long as it does happen.

Harm looked over to the side, when he thought he heard Mac walk in. He could tell that she was caught up in her own little world right now. And truthfully so was he, It was so easy to think of this as their life. Or what he wants to be their life someday in the near future.

"Look A.J think Auntie Mac wants to join us sailors?"

"Auntie Mac, would love to join her sailors, but maybe another time. Cause this little sailor needs to get dried off."

"NO, stay with unce Harm"

"See he wants to stay with Uncle Harm."

"Tell you what A.J if you come with Auntie Mac, Uncle Harm will play airplane with you."

"Oh so that's how this works, your going to make a deal with him Counselor?"

"Oh Yes I am." A.J started to wiggle and try and get down out of Harm's arms.

"Hold on there little man, just where do you think you're going?"

"Down.."

"No A.J. Don't …. DAMN DAMN…" Harm yelled just as A.J kicked him in the nuts… Mac quickly tried to grab him before he slipped to the floor. As Harm was doubling over in pain. But A.J was faster then both of them and he took off running start necked through the apartment with Mac hot on his trail. While Harm was doubled over in the shower holding his nuts. Mac was hot on his trail holding a towel to grab him and dry him off. She grabbed him right before he reached the stairs. Picking him up and wrapping him in the towel.

"Just where did you think you were going little man?"

"Pay airpane"

"Oh well you can't play with out Uncle Harm. And well he's shell we battle worn right now."

A.J looked at Mac… Harm came slowly walking out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. Holding his crotch. Mac looked guilty. After all it had been her idea for him to shower with A.J.

"I've figured out the Navy's new secret weapon. A toddlers feet."

"Harm I'm so sorry. How bad is it?"

"Let's put it this way. I'm out of commission for a few days at least. Crashing an F-14 didn't hurt as bad as this"

"You want a bag of peas for it?"

"Yes, but take Mr Roberts with you."

"Let me finish dressing him and I'll set him up with his toys and be back."

"Take your time, I'm going no where very fast."

Mac finished dressing A.J in his p.j.'s so he would be ready for Bud and Harriet when they came to get him. After she finished she picked him and took him back out to the living room. Placing him on the ground with his toys,

"A.J you be a good boy for Auntie Mac. I need to go take care of Uncle Harm."

"Go ith u. Unce harm pay airpane?"

"No sweetie Uncle Harm can't play airplane right now. Uncle Harm has a boo boo."

"U kiss an make better?"

"Oh sweetie, yes I'll kiss it and make better.." Mac felt her face get flush, and felt herself start getting aroused at the thought of kissing Harm's boo boo..

"Stay right here and be a good boy ok."

"Go ith u."

"No A.J. stay here."

"NO NO NO NO NO…"

"Please A.J… just for a minute and I'll be right back."

"NO NO go ith u. kiss unce Harm boo boo."

"Sweetie. You cant kiss Uncle Harm's boo boo."

"Why?" Oh god Mac thought? How do I tell a toddler that his Uncle's boo boo is his penis?

"Well A.J.. you see Uncle Harm's boo boo is.. Well it's in a place where only Auntie Mac can kiss."

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

All this time Harm had been listening to Mac and A.J – trying not laugh. If he didn't hurt like hell he might have found the whole situation rather amusing but right now all he wanted was his bag of peas. That he didn't think he was going to get anytime soon. So he got up and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Mac looked up when she heard the freezer door open and close.

"Harm I'm so sorry, I didn't forget about you. I've just…"

"Baby it's fine, I heard everything. And really I think it's funny. Well maybe not so much, if I wasn't in a hell of a lot of pain right now."

"Come on Fly boy let's get you over to the sofa." Mac helped Harm and his bag of pea's over to the sofa. He sat down and placed them on his crotch putting a pillow on top of the bag. A.J toddled over.

"Unce Harm? Boo Boo?"

"Uncle Harm has a bad boo boo."

"iss 4 u."

The look on Harm's face made Mac bust out laughing.. "You find this funny?"

"If you could see your face right now, you'd know why I find this funny."

In the meantime A.J was trying to climb onto the sofa. Mac caught sight of him. And reached for him before he could get to Harm.

"Oh no sweetie, you can't climb onto Uncle Harm."

"Why?"

"Remember Uncle Harm has a boo boo."

"iss boo boo"

Mac looked at Harm, "Do you care to explain why he cant kiss your boo boo?"

Harm's eyes got wide – "Me?"

"Well I already tried, and he didn't understand"

Harm came up with an idea. He pointed to an old scar on his arm. "Here is Uncle Harm's boo boo A.J"

"K pay airpane now?"

"I thought you wanted to kiss my boo boo."

"No" A.J started to rub his eyes.

Mac and Harm looked at each other, "I think he's getting sleepy Sarah."

"A.J, sweetie are you sleepy?"

"No" he still rubbed his eyes and climbed into Mac's lap, laying his head on her chest. Harm and Mac both looked at A.J , as he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Harm why don't you sing to him."

"What do I sing?"

"I don't know, you sang the rubber duckie song earlier."

Harm thought for a minute, then he started singing Baby Mine

"Baby mine, don't you cry.Baby mine, dry your eyes.Rest your head close to my heart,Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play,Pay no heed what they say.Let your eyes sparkle and shine,Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew all about you,They'd end up loving you, too.All those same people who scold you,What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your hair down to your toes,You're not much, goodness knows.But, you're so precious to me,Sweet as can be, baby of mine."

A.J was fast asleep in Mac's arms, and she was wiping tears from her eyes. "Harm that was so beautiful."

"Mom use to sing that too me."

Mac glanced over and saw Harm wiping the tears from his eyes. She reached her free hand up to his face. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. Both looked at little A.J watching him sleep.

"I wish he was ours Sarah."

"Me too, so easy to think he could be." Mac laid her head on Harm's shoulder. She felt herself starting to nod off. Before they knew it all three of them had drifted off to sleep…

About an hour later, Harm and Mac where woken up by knocking on the door. Mac moved A.J next to Harm while she went to the door. He rubbed his little eyes and snuggled next to Harm.

Mac looked through the peep hole to see Bud and Harriet. She opened the door to so they could enter.

"Hello Ma'am, sorry we're running late."

"It's fine Harriet. Did you both have a nice evening?"

"Yes Ma'am we did. Thank you for watching him for us."

While Harriet and Mac continued to chat, Bud walked over to the sofa to check on A.J.

"Hi Bud."

"Hello Sir, he looks to be out cold Sir."

"Well Bud he had fun filled night."

"What Sir?"

"Never mind Bud, how was your night out?"

Bud smiled – "It was nice Sir. Umm Sir is there a reason for the pillow"

Harm moved the pillow. "I took a foot."

"Sir I'm so sorry Sir."

"Bud – Bud it's fine, these things happen."

"But Sir he never should have, well you know."

"Bud it was an accident, I'm not mad at him. He really didn't know he did anything wrong. Trust me it's not a big deal."

"But Sir, that has to be very painful?"

Harm looked shocked – "That's never happened to you?"

"No Sir"

"Not once?"

"No Sir, never"

Harm looked puzzled –"How'd you manage to avoid that from happening?"

"Easy Sir, When you carry him wrap his legs around your waist"

Harm thought for a minute. Then it dawned on him, Bud never showers with A.J. And that was the only way they had to clean up after the dinner mess.

"I'll remember that for next time" Harm smiled at Bud

"I'm going to run his stuff down to the van and be right back Sir."

"Take your time Bud, I'm not going anywhere."

Harm looked over at Harriet and Mac, he wondered what they could possibly be talking about.

"Well anyway, while we where feeding him. He played with his food. And ended up with spaghetti all over him. So we had to give him a bath."

"Oh No Ma'am. I know he can be a pain to bathe."

"Well in this case, we had to give him a shower. Harm doesn't have a bath tub."

"Ma'am how'd that go?"

"It was fine, I guess in the beginning – I was out here cleaning everything up. Harm was in the shower with him. Cleaning him up."

"Oh so that's how the Commander…"

"Yes Harriet…"

"Oh, Ma'am I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, Harm's not upset with him. He called him the Navy's New Secret Weapon."

Harriet let out a chuckle – "I should go get him, while Buds still downstairs. Thank you again Ma'am."

"Anytime Harriet."

Harriet and Mac walked over to Harm and A.J, Harriet picked up baby A.J and gave Harm a sad look. "I'm very sorry Sir"

"Don't worry about it Harriet. These things happen."

"Thank you for tonight Sir." Harm smiled as he watch Harriet walk out with A.J – Mac was standing at the door holding his bag. She handed it to her and closed the door as they walked out. She walked back over to Harm sitting down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I miss him Harm."

Harm wrapped his arm around Mac. "I know, I miss him too."

"I…know this is still to early to think about.."

"It's not Sarah. I'm thinking it too.. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't"

"I don't want to wait, I want our baby Harm."

Harm looked over at Mac – "Well we might have to wait a few days till, well you know… Everything is back up and in working order.."

Mac laughed – "I'll give you a few days, then I expect some action. In the meantime fly boy let's get you up and into bed, I'm going to need you well rested."

Harm raised his eye brows as he looked at Mac. She stood up taking his bag of peas and placed them back in the freezer. She reached her hand to him. "Come on fly boy off to bed we go."

Harm stood up and walked over to Mac, taking her by the hand as they headed off towards the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry it's been a while sense I've updated this one. I've not forgotten about it..Thanks to everyone that's been reading along.**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

After getting Harm settled in bed for the night. ( witch by the way was no walk in park ) Mac went and changed into her red night gown. After changing she walked back out and climbed into bed next to Harm. He looked at her with desire in his eyes.

"You don't really expect me to lay beside you all night, wearing this and not want me to…well you know…"

"Harmon Rabb jr, would you just listen at what you're saying."

"I know what I'm saying."

"Really, didn't you just say and I quote 'Well nothing can happen for a few days until I'…"

"MAC… I know what I said…"

"Then why bring it UP for?"

Harm rolled his eyes…"No pun intended right."

Mac chuckled – "You caught that…"

"Can we please just try and go to sleep."

"That's all I was trying to do in the first place. You're the one that brought it UP."

"Can you just stop with the UP term.."

"Sure I can…But we both know I want, sense you brought it UP."

"I thought you had a different name for…well you know…"

"Oh I do…But I'm thinking of renaming him.."

Harm rolled his eyes and signed.. "I'm almost afraid to ask.."

"Well for now it's classified anyway… I'm calling it 'Project Frozen Peas.."

"WHAT.." Mac just laughed and snuggled down on Harms chest. Harm kept thinking and now worrying that if they have a daughter in the future, that she might inherit her mother's odd sense of humor. He might have to work on changing that…..

 **Sunday Morning**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Mac had gotten up early and decided to try her hand at making eggs and pancakes. She had planned on surprising Harm by taking breakfast back up to the bedroom, that was until she a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Followed by a set of lips nuzzling her neck. She leaned back into his bare chest, that's when she felt his chest hairs against her back.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Ummm, yesssss…it's a very good morning now.."

Harm started rubbing her abdomen and making his way down between her legs…

"Oh…you don't play fare Commander.."

"I don't have to.." Harm suddenly stopped…"Mac something is burning…"

"OH SHIT… MY BREAKFAST…" Both of them grabbed a skillet off the stove, running it over to sink.. Mac signed in defeat.

"It's ruined, I wanted to surprise you. Now it's ruined.."

"It's my fault, I distracted you.."

"True but you're a very good distraction.. How's your equipment feeling today?"

"Still out of commission. He's not quite in working order yet."

"I see, anything I can do to fix that?"

"Well what do you have in mind?"

" How do you feel about a full body massage?"

Harm's eyes got wide, this was something new for him. But he suddenly felt very open to the idea of Mac's hands running all over him. He swallowed hard and looked into Mac's eyes.

"Well my dear.. I think I can handle that."

"Good why don't you go back to the bed and strip down, and I'll go get the oils I need."

Mac took off towards the bedroom. Leaving Harm standing in the kitchen. "Oils Mac what oils…" He could hear her laughing from the bathroom….

 **A/ N – This is just a short filler chapter while the others are being worked on… Just didn't want to leave anyone hanging waiting on an update….**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – So sorry that I've not updated this in a while. I haven't forgotten about it. I just need to step back and take a look at how I wanted to go forward. With that being said. On with the story…**

* * *

 **(Friday after Harm and Mac babysit A.J)**

 **1845 Local Time**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Harm pulled his Lexus into his normal spot, he killed the motor and sat there waiting for Mac to show up. She had left JAG earlier than he had. She remained him that she was going to run by her place and pick up some clothes and other items to bring with her. This made him happy, slowly they where getting to were he wants them to be. He heard her honk her horn as she pulled up behind him. He opened his door grabbing his cover and case, closed it and headed over to Mac's vette.

"Anything you might need help with?"

"Yes grab that large bag in the passenger seat, Oh it's kinda heavy."

"I think I can manage.."

"We'll see.." – Harm lifted out the bag, making a face as he did.

"What on earth do you have in here?"

"Just the items I need.."

"Does that include bricks?"

"Oh! Poor little sailor cant handle The Marine's bag!"

"Ha Ha very funny.. I've got this.." Harm swung the bag over his shoulder, closing the side door. He made his way around to the front, were Mac was removing another bag from the back.

"How much stuff did you bring?"

"Just what I need. That is okay right?"

"It's fine sweetheart. I don't care how much you bring. Just leave me a little bit of room."

"Your cute squid!"

They started up to the apartment when Mac stopped and started looking around.

"Did you hear that?"

Harm looked at her funny – "Heat what?"

"Listen.." Mac sat her stuff down and started walking around the ally way. Harm also sat down the bag and his case, he followed Mac. "What are we looking for?"

"Listen…" Mac kept walking.. She suddenly stopped and looked down at a small wicker basket. She looked inside. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Harm get over here!"

Harm made his way over to her. His eyes took in the basket. "Is that.."

"Yes." She said as she lifted out the tiny little baby. They both looked at each other. The little baby started to cry a little harder now. Mac cradled it in her arms to try and soothe the infant.

"Sweetheart is there anything in there with the baby?"

"I don't know, here you look while I try calm it down." Mac started walking with the crying baby trying to soothe it. In the meantime Harm looked through the basket to see if he could find out any information about this baby. He found some formula, extra diapers and a note. He opened the note and read it.

 _Dear Mr Navy man,_

 _I hope that you are the one that has found my son. I can not provide for him, I have seen you come and go. And I have seen the woman that's with you often. I assume she's your girlfriend. I am asking that you please take care of him. Please do not make an attempt to find me. My son has no name, and no one even knows I gave birth to him. Please raise him as your own. His future is up to you. I can only hope that he has a good life._

 _Thank you, His birth mother_

Mac and the baby walked back over to Harm. She looked at his face. "Are you okay?"

"I.. found a note. He's a boy.."

Mac looked down at the little baby that was now fast asleep. "So you're a little boy. Do you have a name." Mac looked at Harm.

"No, according to the note."

"Harm are you okay?"

"Here read the note." Harm handed Mac the note and she handed him the baby boy. Harm cradled him in his arms, looking at his tiny features. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. The little boy has black hair, almost olive skin, and blue eyes. Harm thought could be looking at what a child between himself and Mac might look like. After Mac finished reading the note. She stepped back over to Harm and the baby boy.

"What should we do with him?"

"Well sweetheart, she left him here so I would find him. By the sounds of the note."

"Do you think we should call DCF?"

Harm thought for a minute. "For now lets take him upstairs, I don't think he needs to be out here in the damp air any longer then he's already been here." Harm, Mac and baby made their way up to Harm's apartment. After reaching Harm's floor, he opened the door and held it for Mac and the baby. He suddenly realized that he liked opening the door and watching Mac walk in with a baby.

Mac headed over to the bar and placed the baby basket down, she looked down at the little boy inside. She wished so much that they could keep him. Harm walked up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"He's kind of perfect."

"He really is. Do you think we can keep him?"

"He has been placed in my care, in a roundabout way."

"I know it's a tricky issue. Lets keep him for the night. Maybe his mother will show back up. I'd like to give her the option before calling the authorities."

"Harmon Rabb, you're just a big ole softie when it comes to kids."

"Oh ! and you're not?"

"I know I am, but I'm a woman. It's normal for me."

"Touché."

"In the meantime, where is this little guy going to sleep for the night?"

Harm looked around his bachelor pad apartment. "I've no idea, were we can put him."

"Well he cant sleep in the basket all night."

"He could sleep with us in the bed."

Mac looked at Harm, "I don't think so. He needs a portable crib, like bud and Harriet brought over for A.J." Bingo a light bulb went off in Mac's head. She went over and picked up Harm's phone. Harm just watched her in awe, then he looked down at the little boy. "Never underestimate any woman."

"Hi Harriett, It's Mac."

("Hello Ma'am, what can I do for you?")

"I need your help, do you think you could bring A.J's portable crib over?"

("Yes Ma'am, do you mind if I ask why?")

"Long story short, Harm and I found a baby boy tonight. With a note asking Harm to take care of him."

('Ma'am what are you going to?")

"For tonight, we are going to keep him. Harm wants to give the mother a chance to come back, before he calls DCF."

("I see Ma'am, I guess I don't blame him. How old is he?")

"I'm not sure, but by looking at him. Maybe a couple of weeks at most. The mother did leave some formula, and a few diapers for him. Other than that. That's all he has."

Harriet's heart was breaking, she felt so bad for this poor little baby. ("We'll be over as soon as we can with stuff for him.")

"Thank you so much Harriet."

("I'm happy to help you Ma'am.")

Mac hung up with Harriet, she walked back over to the bar where Harm and the baby where at. She peeped over his shoulder to look down at the tiny little baby. "He really is tiny."

"I know he is Hon. That worries me!"

"Why? Do you think there could be something wrong with him?"

"I don't know? Was A.J this tiny?"

"I'm not sure, he might have been. He grew fast."

Harm put his head down – "I missed so much of the first 6 months of his life. I'm not ever going to miss out on our baby's life. You have my word on that Sarah."

Mac teared up. "I know that, in my heart I know that. So what should we call him?"

"I'm guessing no call – names" Harm was attempting to lighten the mood."

"That's right no call – names… Hammer.. What about Tommy?"

"Why Tommy?"

"Well you fly an F-!4 Tomcat. I think it's kinda fitting."

"It's cute." Harm lifted the baby from the basket and cradled him in his arms. "Hello Tommy, you like that name? At least for now.." The baby just yawned at Harm. Than he started to root around on Harm's chest. "Woo there little guy.. I don't have what you need.."

"What's he doing?"

"He's looking for food.."

"Oh let me make him up a bottle real fast."

"Well hurry up, he's really starting to try and root around here."

Mac pulled out the bottle and formula, quickly making it up. She returned over to Harm and handed it to him. He started to try and feed it to the baby, but he refused. And just started to cry even more. "Sweetie what am I doing wrong here?"

Mac thought for a minute. "Follow me" Harm followed Mac upstairs to the bed. She sat down and removed her uniform jacket and shirt, along with her bra. She sat back against the pillows. "Hand him over"

Harm hand the baby and bottle over. Mac cradled him tight to her chest. He latched onto the bottle and started sucking away. Harm watched her with wonder. "How did you?"

"Know to do this? Instinct, all women have a mother's instinct. He needs to feel safe and loved." Mac looked down at him as he continued sucking away. She glanced up at Harm. "Why don't you join us?"

"Can I?"

"I don't see why not, just take off your Jacket and shirt, so he doesn't get anything on it."

Harm removed his jacket and shirt. Joining Mac and the baby on the bed. He watched in amazement as he drank his milk. "Sweetie, you look beautiful holding him."

"I'd be lying if I said, I don't want to give him up. Do you think there's anyway we can keep him?"

"Well we can at least for tonight. Anything beyond that, I really don't know."

Knock knock… Harm looked at Mac.."Are we expecting anyone?"

"Just Harriet or Bud."

"Right." Harm got up and started to head to the door. Than he stopped and went to the closet and pulled out a tshirt for Mac. "Thanks" She slipped it on while Harm went to open the door. He checked the peep hole and saw Bud on the other side He opened the door up and stood over to the side to allow him room to enter.

"Hello Sir."

"Hey Bud, thanks for bringing this stuff over."

"We're happy to help you and the Colonel out Sir. Sir do you mind me asking about the little guy?"

"Not at all, there's not really much to tell. Sarah heard him, its good that she did."

"Yes Sir, Harriet said to use this baby wash to wash him off and clean him up. Oh and she sent a few of A.J's old sleepers for him and a few blankets. Where would you like the crib set up."

Harm looked around, suddenly he had no real idea how to go about any of this. "Where do you suggest Bud?"

"Well Sir, we kept baby A.J with us while he was little."

"Follow me than."

"Aye Aye Sir." Bud followed Harm up towards his bedroom. "Hold on Bud. Sarah are you decent?"

"Yes, come on up"

Harm walked up the stairs and Bud followed him. Harm showed him where to set up the crib. Bud went about setting it up while Harm sat down on the bed, he noticed that Mac had now changed out of her uniform and was only wearing his Naval Academy shirt. She had placed a pillow on her lap and the baby now rested on it fast asleep.

After Bud finished he walked over and looked at the little baby. "Sir, Ma'am he's really tiny."

Harm glanced up at Bud – "I said that earlier. Do you think that's bad?"

"I don't know Sir, his parents might have been small. Sir what are you going to do about him? That is if you don't mind me asking"

"Keep him for at least tonight, I'll call DCF in the morning."

"I see Sir."

"Oh Man I'm sorry Bud, I forgot about our plans to go flying tomorrow."

"Sir, I understand this little guy takes priority right now."

"For at least right now, next weekend we'll go for sure Bud."

"Ok Sir." Bud nodded over at Mac. Harm walked Bud to the front door telling him he would call him tomorrow. After that he locked the door and headed back up to Mac and the baby. He looked at the both of them. They looked perfect just sitting there on his bed. He changed out of the rest of his uniform, and made his way over to the bed sitting down beside Mac.

(Speaking in a low tone ) "He seems to have settled well"

"I don't think he's aware of any change to his surroundings. Either that or he adapts well."

"Sarah"

"I know, I've been thinking it as well. I don't want to give him up."

"I don't either. So in the morning. I'll call DCF and find out what we have to do to keep him."

"You really mean it? We're going to try and keep him?"

"I want to, as long as you do."

"I do.."

Harm wrapped his arm Mac and the baby, snugging down for the night..


	19. Chapter19

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews. And I apologize in advance for any typos. Mistakes are all mine, even though I try and catch them. Enjoy!**

 **Next Morning**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Mac was woken up by the sounds of Tommy crying. She quickly jumped out of bed and headed over to the crib. She picked him up and cradled him to her chest. "Shhhh calm down little man, let's check you over and see why you're so upset."

She walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen area. She spread out a blanket on the bar and placed the baby on it, she went about taking off his sleeper and changing his diaper then she redressed him. After that she made up a bottle for him.

In the meantime Harm had woken up, not finding Mac in bed. He got up and went looking for her, he stopped at the top of the stairs and just watched her taking care of Tommy. He could tell that she was really starting to bond with him. This worried him, he didn't know what kind of effect it might have on her if they can't keep him. Also he didn't know how it would effect him either. Truth be told he was starting to think of him as theirs. This worried Harm considering he has only been with them less than 24hrs.

Harm sighed and made his way down to the kitchen. He walked over behind Mac. Wrapping his arms around her. "Good morning sweetheart. How's the little man this morning?"

"He's good, well at least he appears to be. I changed him, and I'm about to feed him now."

"Let me try."

"Are you sure?"

"If he was our child, I'd feed him. So what's the difference?"

"You make a valued point." Mac handed Tommy over to Harm and he sat down on the barstool. He cradled him in his arms, and placed the bottle in his mouth just like Mac did the night before. The baby latched on and started sucking away. Harm watched in awe, watching as the little boy started looking up at him with his eyes. Harm could feel himself starting to bond with him. He could feel him starting to claim a piece of his heart. Tears started pouring out of his eyes. He looked over at Mac.

"I can't ... I can't hand him over to DCF... "

Mac looked shocked.. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to call a lawyer and see what I've got to do. But I'm not going to let anyone take him from us that's for sure."

A smiled burst out on Mac's face. "I'm willing do whatever to keep him. I want him Harm. I want him to be ours."

Harm handed Tommy back over to Mac, he headed over to the desk and pulled out his phone book. Mac and Tommy walked over to Harm. "Find is a good lawyer daddy." Harm smiled when Mac called him daddy, he likes being called that. "Will do mommy."

He started looking through the pages, and than he spotted an ad for a family lawyer that specializes in adoption. He picked up the phone and called them. After speaking with a leagal aid, he was put through to an lawyer. Harm told him about Tommy and the note asking him to care for him. The lawyer told him, that basically the mother has given him temporary custody. But they would still need to notify DCF so they can start the paperwork for temporary guardianship. After that they can start working on adoption process.

Harm felt better after speaking with him. He told Harm to go ahead and notify DCF. But to make sure to tell them that the baby was left with a note asking him to care for him. Harm hung up with the lawyer. "Okay sweetheart we've still have to notify DCF."

"Are they going to take him? Harm please don't let them take him from me. I.. just...I can't hand him over. "

"Sweetheart I'm going to do everything I can to make sure this doesn't happen. Mort seems to think we want have to. That the note will work in our favor.At least for now. He said the note should grant us temporary custody, because the mother left him in my care and a round about way your care."

"Are you sure they want take him from us?"

"No I'm not sure, but we have to call baby. I don't want to, but if we don't we can be in real trouble."

Mac looked down at Tommy, who was now sleeping in her arms. "Make the call.."

Harm picked up the phone and called the police, to report the baby. He was informed that an officer would be out shortly.

"Harm where are we going to tell him we found him at?"

Harm thought for a minute. He didn't want to lie. But he didn't want to tell them he was left outside in alleyway either.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to lie. But I hate having to tell them you found him in the alleyway."

Knock, knock - Harm stoped taking and went over to the door looking out the peep hole. He opened the door

and greeted the two officers on the other side. He lead them over to Mac and Tommy.

He explained how they found him, and showed them the note that was left with him. The officers informed them that the baby needed to be taken to the hospital to be checked over. And they had two options either they could take him or they (the cops) would take him. They also told Harm and Mac that once there social services would be notified. And after that the baby would get a caseworker, and Harm and Mac could work with caseworker then.

The offers handed Harm the report on Tommy. And told him that they would follow Harm and Mac to the hospital. The cops left out. They both looked down at little Tommy. Than back up at each other. Harm took Mac in his arms.

"Sweetheart I'm not going to let them take him from you. I promise. No one is going to take our son from us. Let's go to the hospital and get this over with. The sooner it's done the sooner we can come home."


	20. Chapter20

**Georgetown Memorial Hospital**

 **Georgetown VA**

Harm pulled into a parking space near the ER entrance, opened his door, and got out. He made his way over to Mac's side and opened her door. He watched as she carefully got out with Tommy in his basket. Both of them than headed to ER. When they got to the entrance the two officers where waiting for them.

"Commander Rabb, we spoke with an ER nurse already. Once we go inside. Both of you will be taken back so the child can be examined by the staff."

Mac looked at the officers - "They want hurt him will they?" She gave Harm a pleading look.

"I'm sure they will not baby, they know what there doing. "

"But he's so small.."

"Ma'am he'll be fine."

Mac once again looked at Harm, "Sweetheart we'll be right there with him. We want let anything happen to him."

"Okay lets just get this over with so we can take him home." They both followed the officers inside and to the desk. The nurse that the officers had talked to lead them to the back and into a curtained off room. She closed the curtain and informed them a pediatric nurse would be with them shortly. Mac placed Tommy on the examination table.

They both looked up when the curtain opened and an older lady walked in. She walked over to the officers. Speaking with them. After she was finished she made her way over to Harm and Mac.

"Hello I'm Carol Wallace, I've been assigned to baby John Doe. I understand that both of you are the ones that found him? And that there's a letter from the birth mother as well?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Commander Rabb and this is my fiancé Lt Col Sarah Mackenzie. We are the ones that found Tommy."

"Oh my apologies I was under the impression that he didn't have a name."

"Well Ma'am he doesn't, myself and Sarah have been calling him that."

"I see Commander. Might I see the note?"

"Yes. Sarah can you get it out?"

Mac reached into her purse and handed over the note to Mrs. Wallace. She looked it over reading it word for word. "I need to make a few calls, while they examine him. I'll be back." She headed out, just as another nurse walked in.

"Hello I'm here to look this little guy over." She walked over to Mac and started to reach in and take Tommy out. When she did the baby started to cry. "Oh please let me do it."

"Oh of coarse."

Mac took him out and very gently handed him over. "Please don't hurt him, he's very tiny."

"I'll be very gentle with him."

Mac went over to Harm. He opened his arms up to her. She buried herself in his chest. She didn't want to watch. She knew that they wouldn't hurt him, but she couldn't watch. She didn't like being away from him. It was killing her. Harm watched as the nurse looked over Tommy checking all his vitals and reflex's . After a while she was done and redressed him. She took him back over to Mac and she cradled him to her chest,

"He's in perfect health, apart from being a tad underweight, but that's due to him being bottle fed. He doesn't get the same vitamins that he would receive from breast milk."

Mac looked at the nurse - "Is that bad?"

"No not at all, we'll just have to put him on a different formula then whatever he's on."

Mac looked over at Harm, he knew what she wanted. He reached into the basket and handed the nurse the container of formula that was with him. The nurse looked it over. "This is pretty basic, I'm guessing this is all the birth mother had available to her. We have a program here where mothers donate breast milk. If you like I can get you some and you can start him on that. It would be very beneficial for him."

Before she could say anymore Mrs.Wallace walked back inside. "Commander Rabb and Col Mackenzie I need to speak with you both."

The nurse took the hint and walked out.

"Go head Mrs. Wallace." Harm said

"I've spoke with a family court judge, given that the birth mother in a round about way has left her son with you both. You have temporary guardianship. This means that for right now, he can stay with you. If the birth mother shows back up. We will need to be informed. After 6 months, if no one has made a claim on him. And you both still wish to keep. You can start the adoption process. Over the next 6 months I'll be checking in on him and the both of you. I'm just going to need you both to come down to my office on Monday morning and sign the paperwork. For now you can take him home with you."

Mac breathed a sign of relief. "Thank you so much. That's all I wanted to hear."

"I understand Col, this is just first step in a long process"

Harm reached over and shook Mrs Wallace's hand. "Thank you Ma'am we'll see Monday morning"

"Very good Commander, enjoy the rest of your weekend"

Mrs Wallace walked out just as the nurse walked back in. "Do you want to try out the breast milk on him?"

They both looked at each other. Neither one really knowing what to say. Mac than had a thought - " Can I breast feed him?"

"It's not unheard of for mothers that adopt babies to breast feed them. But they normally start this process months before they receive their baby."

"But it can be done?"

"If that's something that you would like to do, I can put you in touch with a lactatsion specialist here at the hospital."

Mac looked over at Harm, he smiled and nodded his head."Yes please get the information for me."

"I'll be right back." The nurse left out leaving them alone with Tommy. They both felt a huge relief for the first time.

"Harm he's really going to be ours!!!"

"It's beginning to look that way, everything seems to be falling into place. I think once we leave here we need to make a stop and get some stuff for this little guy. What do you think Tommy, you want to go shopping with mommy and daddy."

Tommy looked up from his place in Mac's arms he just let out a yawn and snuggle back down. Mac looked down at him. "Oh I think he's tired Harm.Poor little guy as had a rough morning."

Harm looked down at him. "Your right sweetheart, but we need to get somethings for him.."

"I know, maybe we can make it a fast stop on the way. Just pick up the basic stuff he'll need. Than tomorrow go and get get some more."

"Sounds like a plan."

The nurse can back in the room, she gave Mac the information and a sample of a more iron based formula with more vitamins in it.She also have them copies of Tommy's hospital records. And a list of pediatricians.After they had everything they headed out and back to the Harms Lexus. He opened the front passenger door for Mac and Tommy. He closed the door than walked around to his side getting in and starting the drive to pick up some basic stuff for Tommy on the way home.

 **Babies - R - Us**

They walked inside and headed over to the newborn area. Both looking around. Mac and Tommy went over and started looking at packages of sleepers. She picked up a couple of packages of ones with animals and ones with trucks and airplanes. "What do you think man? Think your daddy will like the airplanes? I think so, I think those will be his favorite ones. Now let's see if we can find blankets to match."

In the meantime, Harm had went looking for a car seat, and a bassinet.Having found what he was looking for , he pulled the merchandise cards for them. Then it dawned on him they would need a baby carrier. Now he went in search of that. After much debate with himself he picked the one he thought would be best. Now to find Mac and Tommy.

They where not far away, just a few rows over, looking at bottles and diapers. He walked over to them. "There's my two favorite people."

"Hello daddy, did you find what you where looking for?"

"Yes I picked out a bassinet,car seat and carrier."

"We picked out sleepers, onesies and blankets. Now we are looking at bottles and diapers."

"How many boxes do we need?"

"Maybe a few to start with, we don't want to have to keep running out to buy them."

"Good point. What size is he?"

"Newborn"

Harm picked up a few boxes of newborn diapers. While Mac picked out a few baby bottles. "Sweetheart what else do we need?"

Mac thought for minute, "Baby wipes."

"Baby what?"

"Baby wipes, you know those little wet wipes that clean him when he makes a mess in his diaper."

Harm had look on face. "What's wrong?"

"I guess I just didn't realize how much stuff he's really going to need."

"Are you ok with this?"

"I'm fine with all this. I just didn't realize that's all. It a bit overwhelming."

"I know it is, but he's worth it. He'll be ours daddy."

"That's right mommy"

They continued getting the basic stuff they would need at least for now. Once they had everything they made their way to check out. Harm paid for everything. The young girl at the register told them to wait to side and another employee would bring the bassinet out and help them take everything out to their car. They stood to the side and another young man came out with a box on a cart.

He followed Harm and Mac out to the parking lot. When they got to the SUV. The young man loaded the bassinet long with the bags of baby stuff into the back. While Harm attempted to hook the car seat in the back. Mac watched him.

"Do you need help there Flyboy?"

"No I don't need help. If I can fly a $40 million dollar F-14 tomcat. I can strap in a car seat."

Mac looked down at Tommy. " What do you think little man? Think daddy needs help?"

"Daddy doesn't need help." The young man walked over. "Do you need help Sir?"

"I think I've got this." Harm looked at the car seat. Not really sure he had it right. "Ok Sir." The young man started to walk away. Than Harm called him back, he decided his sons safety was more important than his pride. "Would you mind looking at it?"

"Not at all Sir." He looked it over. "It's looks like it's nice and tight, you did a good a good job sir."

"Thank you." Harm reached in his pocket and took out his wallet, handed the young man some cash for helping them. The young man smiled, thanked them both and headed back inside.Mac placed Tommy in the car seat and Harm strapped him in. Both stood and looked at him.

"He really is going to be ours Harm."

"I told you he would be sweetheart,I wouldn't let anyone take him from you. Now why don't you get in. I want to my home."

"We are ready to go home daddy" Mac got in the backseat next to Tommy and Harm got in the front. He started the suv and headed back to their apartment.


	21. Chapter21

**A/N - I would like to thank everyone that's been reading this. It really means a lot to me that people seem to like this and like where it's heading.**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

 **Late afternoon**

After they got back, Harm unloaded the SUV while Mac took Tommy inside. After he brought everything inside he went about starting to set everything up. Mac stood holding Tommy while Harm went about taking the bassinet out of the box. He took it up to the bedroom looking for a place to put it. Mac followed him.

"Harm why don't you move the crib down to the living room next to sofa. And for now put the bassinet in front of your closet."

"That could work. It's easier to move around than the crib"

"We're also going to need a space in the chester drawer unit for his clothes. Right Tommy! Tommy says right mommy."

"Well Tommy tell your mommy, daddy will get right on that." Harm leaned down and placed a kiss on his tiny head."

"Oh Harm I just had a thought, how are we going to bathe him?"

"Well we can't use the shower. We saw how well that worked with little A.J."

"We should have got a baby tub."

Harm thought for minute, "Why don't we call Harriet and ask her."

"Harm we are both military officers and lawyers I think we can figure this out. Why don't we use your sink. It could work at least for tonight."

"If you think so Sweetheart. I'll leave you to that while I get everything else set up."

"Sounds like a plan right Tommy. Mommy is going to give you a nice bath." Mac laid a blanket on the bar. She placed Tommy on it and started to undress him and removing his diaper. She picked him up and carried him over to the sink. After getting over there, she turned on the water, making sure that it wasn't to too hot but not too cold. She placed him in the water and began to gently wash him in the bay wash from the hospital.

After she finished, Mac wrapped him up in one of Harm's towels he had brought out. "There little man, nice and clean. Now let's go see what your daddy is up too." They headed up to the bedroom and walked over to Harm.

"Daddy what are you up too?"

"Daddy has got Tommy's bed all ready for him. And fixed him his own personal drawer."

"Tommy you've got the best daddy ever. Now let's lay you down and get you dressed."Mac laid Tommy on the bed, she put on a clean diaper and dressed him in one of the sleepers that Harriet had sent ( since she still needed to wash all the new ones ) "Harm do you think he's hungry."

"Sweetheart he'll let us know when he wants food."

"I know I just... well I want to do everything right. I don't want to give them a reason to take him from us."

"Sweetie, they aren't going to take him from us. He's going to be out baby boy. I promise you."

Knock knock.. They both looked at each other. "Harm are you expecting anyone?"

"No, no one." Harm walked down to the door, Mac and Tommy followed him. He walked over to the peephole and looked thru it. He couldn't really make out the person on the other side, so he carefully opened the door.

Before he really got the door open all the way Renée Peterson plush her way inside. "Harmon Rabb your a tough man to track down."

"Ms Peterson how can I help?"

"Please it's Renée." She purred as she stepped up to him and attempted to run her hand over his chest. Harm stepped away from her. It was than that Mac cleared her throat to make her presence known. Renée glanced over towards her.

"Oh who are you?"

Mac thought for minute, this was going to be fun. "Harm's wife. We met when you where at JAG the other day."

"His wife?"

Harm stepped behind Mac wrapping her and Tommy in his arms. "Yes and this is our son Tommy. Now what can we do for you?"

"Oh well, you see. I thought...Well it really doesn't matter now."

Mac spoke up. "It must be important, after all you went to all the trouble to track us down."

"It's really nothing. In fact I should go."

"Really Ms Peterson. You came all the way to talk to me. So it must be important."

Renée looked Harm up and down. "Commander if you insist. I was going to invite you out to dinner. To celebrate your commercial."

"Oh I see, well maybe we can make it another night. We had a long day with Tommy and we are just going to have a nice quiet evening at home. Right sweetheart!"

"That's right, hunny.. Just the three of us."

Renée wasn't amused - "Well than I guess I'll see you both at the party."

Harm was confused "What party?"

"Oh you don't know? It's the party for your commercial."

Before anyone could say anything Tommy started to cry."I'll just go feed him Harm." Mac walked into the kitchen to get his stuff ready for his bottle.

Renée started to try and continue her conversation with Harm. "So like I was saying, this is going to be a grand party. Lots of Washington elite there all for you. I just know you'll love it."

"Ms Peterson all this sounds nice. Maybe you can come to the office and we can talk about more there. Right now I want to spend time with my family. Thank you for stoping by."

Renée put on a fake smile, and walked closer to Harm. "I'll make a note in my date book to come by. Bye Harm."

Mac turned to face the door with Tommy in her arms."Have a good evening Ms Peterson."

Renée just smirked at Mac as she left out. Once she was on the the other side of the door She just stood there for a minute. How did she miss the fact that this drop dead gorgeous sailor is married and has a son with ( the only way she could discribe Mac ) a woman like that. Yes it's true that she is beautiful in her own way. But Renée always thought of herself as a great catch, and with someone like Harmon Rabb on her arm people would look at her and really see her in a different light. A woman that could get any man and any job she wants. Maybe just maybe she could still figure this out. With that she headed out of the building- "I'm not done with you yet Harmon Rabb."

( Meanwhile back inside the apartment )

"Harm do you think that whole thing just now was odd?"

"Yes very odd, but I must say. I love the way you handled her Mrs Rabb."

"Oh you like that did you."

"Very much, and after all you're going to be Mrs.Rabb before to long anyway."

"Oh I know and I'm counting the days until we can make it official."

Harm looked down at Tommy- who was drinking away. He took his little hand letting him wrap it around his finger. "I loved calling him my son tonight, never before in my life has anything seemed or felt more right. Than having both of you here with me. Everything seems to falling right into place."

Mac smiled. "I feel the same way, it's like he was just waiting for us. But part of me still wonders about..."

"Rosie?"

"Yes, it's just the way you talked about her. You made me want to see her, hold her, feel her inside of me growing. But now I look at him, and I just can't imagine my life without him and you."

"I know baby, I can't either. That's why we are going to fight to keep him. I will not let anyone take our son from us."

"I know you want, and I'm going to fight right along with you. He's ours now and forever."

They both looked down at their baby son ( who had just finished his bottle ) and smiled at him, as he looked at his mommy and daddy.

"Sweetheart I'm making you a promise, he will be ours."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep!"

"I haven't yet."

"I know but this is different. We have so much to do first before we can even adopt him."

"We'll get there. In the meantime , why don't we put this little guy down for a nap. And we can get some rest as well. I remember Bud saying it's best to rest when they do."

"Ok,but can he lay with us on the bed."

"I don't see why not."

They headed up to the bedroom. Mac held Tommy while Harm turned the covers down. She laid down and placed Tommy on a pillow next to her. He looked over at her, it was now she really got a good look at his eyes. She couldn't believe it. His eyes are the exact same ocean blue as Harm's. Harm had now made his way over to the other side and laid down.

"Harm he has your eyes" Harm looked at Tommy's eyes.

"I guess he really is ment to be our son sweetheart"

Before Harm could say anymore the phone started to ring. He quickly reached for it before the baby could start crying.

"Hello"

("Harmon darling how are?")

"Mom?"

("Yes darling, I'm going to be in town tomorrow and want to take you out for lunch.")

"That sounds great mom but.."

("Perfect darling I'll call you in the morning with the details, I've got to run for now, bye Harmon.")

Before Harm could say anything else his mom had hung up the phone. Harm just looked at the phone and than placed it back on nightstand. He looked over at Man and Tommy. "My mom will be here tomorrow, she's taking me out to lunch"

Mac looked down at Tommy. "Harm what about us?"

"Your both going with me, I'm not leaving my family here.For now let's get some rest. I've got feeling tomorrow will be a long day."


	22. Chapter22

**Harm's Apartmen**

 **North of Union Station**

 **Later the same night**

Harm woke up when he heard Tommy start to wimpier, he gently picked him up. Taking him in his arms."shhh little man, your mommy is still sleeping. So daddy is going to take care of you for right now."

Harm glanced over at the clock, he noticed that it was a little past dinner time. So he decided to order pizza for them, wall he took care of Tommy. After ordering their normal. He spread a blanket out on the bar, laying Tommy down. He remembered how Mac changed him so he went about taking off his sleeper and removing his diaper. He was just about to put a clean on, when Tommy christened Harm. Harm looked at his baby son.

"Hey their little man. Was that really called for..."

It was than that he heard Mac laughing from the top of the stairs. Harm heard her and looked over at her. "Do you find this funny?"

"Oh I find this hysterical...He marked you Harm.."

"Yes I'm very much aware of that. Now tell me why he didn't do that to you earlier?"

"I covered him with a towel. I remembered Harriet saying she had to cover A.J when she changed him."

"You might have shared that information."

"I didn't know you where up changing him."

"Well would you mind getting me a clean shirt, while I finish here."

"Why don't I finish up here, while you change."

"If you insist." Harm placed a light kiss on Mac and headed up to grab a clean shirt.

"Way to go little man, mark your daddy. Stake your claim now. I know I have. We don't need anyone trying to take him from us do we. Especially not a bleached blonde bubble head. Like the one that was here earlier. She has a lot of nerve showing up trying to take him from us right."

Harm was listening to everything Mac was telling Tommy. He couldn't help but smile, after all Mac and Tommy are his family now his future wife and son. He walked back down to the kitchen and up behind Mac as she was finishing up changing Tommy and putting his sleeper back on. "I ordered us a pizza ,half and half just like always."

"Sounds good to me. What do you think Tommy? He says daddy did good."

"Well I'm glad that everyone is in agreement."

Knock knock, Harm walked over to the front door, he looked out the peep hole. Opening the door after seeing the pizza guy. He took the box from him and signed the receipt, and closed the door behind him.

"Pizza is here." Harm walked back over to the bar and placed it down. While Mac went and laid Tommy in the crib next to the sofa. "Sweetheart just stay over there, I'll bring food to you. "

"Okay, a girl can get use to this."

Harm chuckled, as he walked over with the pizza and water for them. They both ate in silence not really knowing how to address the question that was bugging both of them. How to explain all this to Harm's mother tomorrow. Finally it was Mac that broke the ice.

"How are we going to explain all this to your mother tomorrow? I mean what's she going to think? I don't want her to think anything bad. "

"Baby why would she think anything bad? "

"I... don't know... I've just not had the best track record with men and my life in general.I don't want her to feel like I'm using Tommy as a way to trap you."

"Think about what you just said. I asked you to marry me before we found Tommy. He's just an extra bonus."

"But will your mother see it that way? Or will she it as me just trying to hold onto you forever?"

"I'm the one in charge of my life, not my mother. I want you both forever. And if mom can't except that, then she doesn't need to be part of our lives. It will be just us and grandma Sarah."

"Harm I know you don't mean that, I know how much she means to you. I don't want to come between you and her."

"Hun you want, I love you and our son and I know mom will love you both. But if I have to choose. I'm choosing my family and that's you and Tommy."

Mac took Harm in her arms.. "I love you so much right now."

"I love you too baby..What do you say, we clean this up and call it a night. After all the little guy is sound asleep, and he'll be wanting food later. So we'll both be back up."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll take him upstairs and put him to bed. And get ready myself. Meet you up there daddy."

Harm cleared away the pizza while Mac carefully picked up Tommy and made her way to the bedroom. She placed him in the bassinet, tucking him in. She just stood there looking at him. "Goodnight my sweet boy."

After that she walked over to the chester unit and pulled out her red silk night gown. She smiled knowing Harm loves her in red. She took off Harms T-shirt and slipped on the gown. She had just got it on when Harm walked up. He took one look at her and took her in his arms. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now."

"I think I have a pretty good idea, I can feel it."

"Well he's in working order sweetheart. And fully recovered"

"Really! I see and how do you propose we handle this?"

"I'm open to any suggestions you have."

Mac thought. "I'm not sure Harm, we can't be loud, we'll wake up the baby. But I can do this" Mac leaned into Harm's ear. His eyes got wide. She took his hand and led him off towards the shower.

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **Next Morning**

Harm and Mac had an enjoyable night in the shower. Both realized that they where going to need to figure out a different place for Tommy to sleep. But there would be time for that later. Right now as Harm laid in bed awake he was just enjoying having Mac in his arms. And his son sleeping soundly in his bassinet.

His peaceful rest was interrupted by knocking on his front door. He jumped up grabbing his boxer shorts and T-shirt. Mac stirred in her sleep."Harm what's going on?"

"Someone is at the door. Here put this on." He tossed her a T-shirt. While he made his way down to the door. He looked through the peephole. Shit. He braced himself as he opened it.

"Good morning darling, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Well mom.. I was expecting you to call before you stoped by."

"Really Harmon, I've seen you at your best and I've seen you at your worst. Nothing can surprise me."

Harm spoke under this breath, "We'll see.."

"What was that darling?"

"Nothing mom. Can you just wait in the living room. While I change."

"Of course darling." Before either one could move Tommy's cry's echoed thru the apartment, Followed by Mac saying she'd get him. Trish looked at Harm with a look of pure shock on her face.

"Harmon Rabb jr, did I just hear a baby and a woman?"

"Yes mom you did. If fact you heard Mac and our infant son Tommy."

"You and Mac have a baby together? When did this happen? And better yet why didn't you call and tell me."

"Mom I think you need to sit down for this."

Harm joined his mother on sofa. He explained the events of the last 36 hours to her. She just looked at him. "So what does all this mean in the long term? How are you both going to handle this and work?"

"We've not gotten that far yet. We where just given temporary custody of him on Saturday. We still have to talk with The Admrial in the morning."

"I see, well it's a good thing that I'm here for the next few days. I can help you both out with my grandson. Now do you think I can meet him?"

"Sure mom. Just give me a minute to go get both of them."

"I'll be right here darling."

Harm got up and made his way back upstairs. He looked around for Mac and Tommy. Not seeing them, he started to almost panic. Than he saw both of them come out of the bath room. "I got worried."

"We're sorry daddy, we had a smelly. And had to get cleaned up.. I don't think the formula agrees with his stomach."

"So what does that mean hun?"

"I don't know, maybe he's just not adjusted to it yet."

"Let's hope your right. On a bright note. Mom seems okay with everything. And wants to meet Tommy."

"Oh that's great."

"I since hesitation in you?"

"Does she know about us?"

"I thought we'd tell her together."

"Okay well I never imagined telling your mother about us getting married while wearing one of your t-shirts. After having just cleaned up our baby."

"Sweetheart you look beautiful."

"I'm a mess."

"No your not, your a beautiful mother to our baby boy. The woman I'm marrying."

"You always seem to know what to say. Now at least."

"Touché " Harm,Mac and baby Tommy headed out of the bathroom, thru the bedroom and towards the living room. Trish got up when she saw them and made her way over.

"Oh let me see him." She held out her arms. Mac placed Tommy in them. Trish looked him over. Taking in all his features. "Oh Harmon if I didn't know any better, I'd swear he looks just like you. Even the eyes. He has the Rabb eyes. He's just adorable. And I love his name. Is that the name his birth mother gave him?"

They both looked at each other. Harm nodded at Mac, "No he didn't have a name, I suggested Tommy cause Harm flys Tomcats. And she left him in his care."

"Oh I see, well you couldn't have chosen a better name for him. So if the adoption goes through, what will his official name be?"

They both looked at each other. "We've not thought that far ahead mom."

"That's right Mrs Burnett." Trish looked over at Mac.

"Mac I think you need to start calling me Trsh. After all you're going to be parenting this sweet little boy with Harm."

"Mom actually, I'm marrying Sarah."

Trish looked up at both of them. "When did this happen?"

They both looked at each other. Mac smiled and nodded, "Remember when I told I went to see grandma Sarah a while back."

"Yes dear I remember."

"I took Sarah with me, and grandma gave me her ring. I asked Sarah to marry me there on the farm."

"Really, and this took place weeks ago Harmon?"

"Yes mom."

"And you've not found time to call me and tell me."

"I've had a lot going on."

Mac stated to feel ashamed. Like maybe Harm was ashamed to tell his mother about marrying her after all. She tried to shake the feeling away. But that voice of Joe Mackenzie kept coming in mind. _"You're worthless, no one will ever love you. Get use to being alone."_

Harm picked up on Mac uneasiness. "Mom will you excuse us for a moment, I need to talk to Sarah."

"Oh of course darling, we'll be just fine here. Right sweet boy.."

Harm smiled as he watched his mother and son. He reached for Mac's hand, she took his and they walked up to the bedroom. He led them over to the bed, both taking a seat. "Alright what's going on?"

"It's really nothing.."

"I know that's not true."

"Really I'm fine.. now..."

Harm gave her a look.. "Okay you win.. I just.. I just felt like I'm not good enough for you just now. When your mother wanted to know why you've not called her and told her about us. I heard my father telling me how worthless I am."

Harm pulled Mac into his arms. "Sweetheart I never want you to feel that way. I sorry that I made you think that. I never ever wanted that for you."

Mac had tears running down her face. Harm took the pads of his thumbs and wiped them away. "All better now?"

"Yes for now."

"Okay lets go back down with mom and Tommy."

After leaving the bedroom, they went back down to the living room. They spent some more time with Trish. Trish suggestied that they go out for lunch. Harm and Mac went to change while Trish fed Tommy. After that they left and went to spend the rest of the day together.

 **Harm Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

 **Later that night**

After having spent the whole day with Trish, they finally got home rather late. As soon as they entered the apartment Mac cleaned up Tommy gave him his last bottle for the night and put him to bed. After doing that herself and Harm got ready for bed as well.

They both snuggled down into Harm's king size bed wrapped in each other's arms. They hadn't been sleeping to long long when Tommy's cry's woke them up.

"I'll get him Sweetheart."

"Okay." Harm got up and walked over to the bassinet. He looked down at his crying little son. "What seems to be bothering you little man?" Harm said as he picked him up.

"Sarah get over here. He burning up."

Mac jumped out of bed and ran over to Harm. She grabbed Tommy from him. "Harm he's on fire. Call 911."

Harm raced over to the nightstand picking up the phone.

"Hold on my baby boy, daddy's getting help for you."


	23. Chapter23

**A/N - Thanks for all the kind reviews. And welcome to all my new followers as well...**

 **Samenight Harms Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Harm started to call 911, than he stoped. He remembered his basic first aid training. He went and pulled out the first aid kit looking for a thermometer.

"Let's check and see how high it is then go from there."

"Your right.. I just panicked for a minute... "

They checked his temp, it read 101.1 not too high but not normal either. Both noticed that he kept rubbing his ear with his hand."Harm he's rubbing his ear?"

"I see that, it must be bothering him.Let's take him to the 24hr clinic around the corner."

"That sounds good. Hold on sweetboy. Mommy will be right back" Harm stayed with Tommy while Mac went and threw clothes on. After she came back Harm went and changed as well.. While Harm was changing Mac got Tommy ready to go. Once Harm came back into the bedroom, they headed out and down to the Lexus.

Mac and Tommy got in the backseat. While Harm got in the front. They headed the short distance to the clinic. Once there Harm droped Mac and the baby off at the door while he went to park.

Mac walked up to the desk and signed them in. She than went and took a seat. Harm walked in looking around for them. He spotted Mac sitting off to the side with Tommy beside her. He went and joined them.

"Hun did they say how long?"

"No just to sign in."

"Okay well I think I'll go talk to them and see what I can find out." Harm walked over to the desk. The lady looked up at him, she smiled .

"How can I help you?"

"My wife just signed in our infent son. He's running a fever I'm just wondering how long the wait will be?"

The nusre checked for him. "I'll make sure you're seen next." She smiled and winked at Harm. He just casually smiled back, and headed back over to Mac and Tommy. Sitting down next to them and placing his arm around Mac.

"The lady at the desk said she'll make sure we are next."

"I noticed how she eyed you up!"

"You know your the only one for me."

"I know... but I still don't like it when..."

"Sarah Mackenzie?" Harm stood up and helped Mac with Tommy, grabbing his bag. The three of them headed towards the the nurse. They followed her back to an exam room. She asked them some basic questions about Tommy and than informed them the doctor would be in shortly.

In the meantime Mac sat down on the exam bed after she removed Tommy from his carrier. She held him to her. She watched as he rubbed his ear. "Harm I really think it's his ear that's hurting him. He keeps rubbing it."

Harm watched him.. "Sweetheart I think you're right." About that time the doctor walked in. "Hello Mr and Mrs Mackenzie, I'm Dr Anderson. From what my nurse told me your infent son is runing a low temp and is rubbing at his ear?"

Mac answerd "Yes he woke up crying, and when I went to check him. I noticed he felt hot. We checked his temperature first, that's when I noticed he was rubbing his ear."

"It's probably just a mild ear infection, those are very common. Is he your first?" The doctor asked as he went about looking him over.

"Yes he is." Mac said as she watched the doctor. The minute he started looking in Tommy's ear. He started to cry. "Oh please don't hurt him.."

Harm rubbed Mac's back- "It's okay sweetheart, the doctor needs to look at him." Mac turned and gave Harm a look.

"I thought so,little Tommy has a mild ear infection. Nothing to be overly concerned about. It's very common in infants. I'll just run back to the pharmacy and get you some drops for his ear and baby Tylenol for the fever. He should be fine in a few days. But if you go out, make sure to keep his hat on and his ears covered. And he's going to cranky as well."

The doctor turned and left out leaving Harm and Mac alone. "So we're Mr and Mrs Mackenzie?"

"Don't start Harm, I was so focused on him.."

"Baby I know, I don't mind being Mr Mackenzie. At least we know little man is going to be okay."

"Yes we do... but.. what if he hadn't woke up crying? How would we have known?"

"Well his rubbing of his ear is a good clue something is wrong."

"Oh I just thought, we both have to be at JAG in a few hours, what are we going to do Harm?"

Before Harm could answer the doctor walked back in. He handed the medicine over to Mac. Along with instructions for the next few days. After that they left and headed back home. Once they got there, they gave Tommy his meds and put him down for the night.

"He should sleep good the rest of the night sweetheart according to the instructions."

Mac just stood and looked at him. "I just can't handle seeing him in pain, it hurts my heart. I feel like he's mine, like I gave birth to him Harm."

Harm wrapped his arms around Mac,"And the reason is, cause you've bonded with him. Just like I have, we love him cause he is our son in every way that counts."

Mac leaned into Harm's chest, "You're right he's ours, he's our baby boy."

"Let's get ready for bed, we need to sleep when he does."

 **0620 Local time**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Harm extracted himself from Mac's arms, he knew he needed to call and speak with Admrial Chegwidden. There is a lot he needs to tell him. Harm went and picked up the phone, he knew that The Admrial would still be at his home he dieled and waited for him to pick up.

("Chegwidden")

"Sir it's Commander Rabb"

("Rabb you better have a damn good reason for calling me at home this early!").

"Yes Sir, I do Sir."

("I'm listening Rabb.")

"Well Sir, it's like this. Myself and the Colonel we found a baby Sir. And Sir the baby had been placed in our care."

("Rabb it's early and I'm not in the mood for jokes.")

"Sir this is for real, we found him on Friday night, we've had him all weekend. I've been in contact with the police and dcf, and since the mother left a note asking myself and The Colonel to care for him. He's in our temporary custody. We have to be at DCF at 9am to sign his paperwork. Another reason I called Sir, is we had to take him to the clinic last night. He has an ear infection Sir, so we will need a few days off to look after him."

("Let me see if I understand all this, you and Colonel Mackenzie are temporary parents to a baby. And you both need time off to take care of this baby.")

"Yes Sir, this is correct Sir."

("Commander do you have any pending cases going to trial?")

"No Sir my case load is clear at the moment."

("What about The Colonel?")

"I'm not sure Sir, I'll have her call you when she wakes up."

("Wakes up Commander? Is the Colonel there with you? Is there something else I need to know")

"Yes Sir, But I feel this next conversation needs to had in person."

("I'll tell you what Commander, come by house later tonight so I can talk to both of you together.")

"Aye Aye Sir."

Harm hung up with the Admrial and headed back to bed. He retook Mac in his arms. She snuggled into his chest. "Where did you go just now?"

"I called Admrial Chegwidden to fill him in on everything going on. He wants to see us tonight.He requested we come to his home."

"Okay so what about work? We can't leave Tommy with a sitter for the next few days?"

"He gave us time off. Why don't we get some more sleep while he's sleeping. After he wakes up, we'll get ready to go to DCF."

"I love the way you think."

They both drifted back off, for now at least.


	24. Chaoter24

**A/N - I'm so overwhelmed by all the new followers and the awesome reviews that I've gotten. Thank you all of you. As usual any mistakes are my own.**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Mac jumped when she heard Tommy start to whimper. She went over taking him in her arms, she immediately felt of his far head. He still felt warm, so she went and got the thermometer. After checking she looked at it.

"100.1 that's still too high sweet boy. Let's get your meds for you." Mac went about giving him his medicine,changing him and after that feeding him. She took him in the living room to feed him. But was having no luck. Even holding him to her bare chest, he wouldn't eat.

Mac started sobbing - "Why want you eat for me sweetboy... please eat for mommy.." She continued to cradle him to her. And that's how Harm found her upon entering the living room. He immediately went and took her in his arms.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"He want eat! I can't get him to eat! Why want he eat for me?"

"Let me try." Mac handed Tommy over to Harm. He held him against his bare chest. The baby snuggled against him and latched on to his bottle. Mac watched as he drank away.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Baby, I don't think you did anything wrong. It's just all about timing. But I not an expert."

Ring, Ring - "I'll get Sweetheart, here take him." Harm handed Tommy back over to Mac and went to answer the phone.

"Hello"

("Commander Rabb, this is Mrs Wallace. Did you forget that we have an appointment today at 9am?")

Harm looked down at his watch. Crap he thought. "I'm sorry Ma'am, I didn't forget a lot has happened in the past 24 hours."

("Please elaborate Commander.")

"Ma'am, Tommy woke up last night running a fever. We took him to the 24hr clinic by our apartment. He has a mild ear infection. The doctor gave him ear drops and baby Tylenol."

("I see Commander, do you have the information from the doctor you saw?")

"Yes Ma'am I do."

("All right Commander, due to this. I will come to you. This way you don't have to bring the baby down here and risk further infection. I'll be there in lets say 45 minutes give or take traffic.")

"Okay Ma'am and thank you."

("At least I know why you didn't show up. Newborns can be a hand full as I'm sure you're figuring out.")

"Yes Ma'am, But it's nothing we can't handle, We both love him Ma'am."

("I'll see you both shortly.")

"Sweetheart Mrs Wallace is on her way over here with the documents for us to sign granting us temporary custody of Tommy."

Mac smiled - "I forgot that was this morning with everything that happened."

"Do did I, we are going to have to be more careful in the future. Especially with trying to keep him. We will have to make sure we are available. That's why Admrial Chegwidden needs to know everything."

"I agree with you. Harm I've been thinking about this. And I think I want to go on family leave. At least for now. One of us needs to be with him full time."

Harm walked back over to the sofa and took Mac and in his arms. "This is why you are a great mommy to our boy. He's lucky to have you."

"He's lucky to have you too. You're a wonderful daddy."

"I'm learning sweetheart, now I know how Frank must have felt. When I think back. I know I made his life hell. But he loves me and now I get that. It's not about blood, it's about being there for him. Being his father. Speaking of that. We should get dressed before Mrs Wallace shows up. I don't think she would approve of our attire."

They both got up and went up stairs to the bedroom. Mac laid Tommy in the bassinet. Both of them grabbed clothes and put them on, quickly getting ready. After getting dressed Mac walked back over and looked down at Tommy, who was looking up at her. His blue meeting her brown ones.

"I feel that I could be looking into your daddy's eyes, they look just like his. You know he's a fighter pilot. And one day he'll take you to see his plane. And when you're old enough he'll teach you how to fly it. Cause that's what Rabb men do, they fly planes."

Harm walked up behind Mac wrapping his arms around her waist leaning into her ear. "So I'm going to teach our boy to fly?"

"Yes cause it's a Rabb tradition, I've seen it first hand. Witch reminds me, we should take him to meet his great grandma Sarah. Since we are both off this week.."

Knock knock... "Hold that thought sweetheart.."

Harm jogged down to the door, he looked throu the peep hole. He saw Mrs Wallace on the other side. He stepped back opening the door for her. "Hello Mrs Wallace, please come in."

"Thank you Commander Rabb." She looked around at Harms Apartment as she walked inside.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"I understand Commander, sometimes things are out of our control. At least everything is back on track now. And actually this works out good. I can get the home visit over and done with while I'm here."

"Home visit?"

"Yes, don't be alarmed it's something that's part of the whole guardianship process. Can you give me tour please?"

"Yes Ma'am - What do you need to see?"

"Basically where Tommy sleeps. Cause he's still a baby, and they really at this age just eat and sleep."

"Okay, well follow me." Harm lead Mrs Wallace up to his and Mac's bedroom. She looked around taking notes. "This is where he's sleeping? In here with you Commander?"

"Yes, we all sleep in here."

"I see, and is there another room that he will use in the future?"

"No not at this time. But I'm going to add one on for him."

Now Mac joined the conversation. "We made sure to get stuff for him."

"Yes I see he has a bassist, but he can't sleep in that forever."

"Oh we know that. Right Harm."

"Yes sweetheart, we have his crib set up in the livingroom for right now."

Mrs Wallace looked towards the livingroom. "Okay now how have you been bathing him?"

They both looked at each. Mac spoke - "In the kitchen sink. See we forgot to get a baby tub."

Mrs Wallace smiled at her. "The sink works for now, i know all this just happened to you both. And from what I see you both are doing a great job. I commend both of you for taking this on. Not too many people would have gone into something like this with nothing. Here are your papers granting you temporary guardianship of him."

Harm looked them over, after he was done he handed them over to Mac to look at. Mrs Wallace watched them both. "I've got a question for you?"

"Yes Colonel Mackenzie"

"I understand this gives us temporary guardianship. Is the next step temporary custody?"

"Yes that would be the next step, if that's the direction you decide to go. If not he will awarded to the state. In order to file for temporary custody, you will need a lawyer that specializes in adoption law."

"We've got one already,"

Mrs Wallace glanced over at Harm. "Really Commander"

"Yes Ma'am, being a lawyer myself, I knew I would need one that handles adoption law."

"Oh your a lawyer Commander. What kind of law do you specialize in?"

"We are both JAG lawyers, Navy and Marine Corps law."

"I'll make a note of that in the file, that will help your case. Given that both of you are military. I take it both are you are stationed here in the DC area?"

Mac spoke up - "Yes at JAG Headquarters our CO is Admrial Chegwidden"

"Very well , I'll add that as well. I think I have everything I need for now. If there is anything more, I'll be in touch. Thank you both." Harm showed Mrs Wallace to to the door. After that he walked back over to Mac ( who is standing at the bar holding Tommy )

"Sweetheart I think that went well."

"So do we Daddy."

"At least he's ours for now." Harm reached and took Tommy from Mac. "I'm not going to let anyone take you from us little man. I promise you."

Mac smiled - "And your daddy never makes a promise he can't keep. Right Daddy?"

"Right Mommy."

Knock knock. Both looked over at the door. "Are we expecting anyone else today Harm?"

"Not that I know of!" Harm and Tommy walked over to the front door, he looked thru the peep hole. He smiled when saw who was standing on the other side, he opened the door and allowed his mother room to enter.

"Hi mom, this is a surprise.I told you darling that I would be by today."

"That's right, we've just had a lot going on today mom."

"We'll hand me over my grandson we can talk while my driver brings up all the goodies I brought for him."

Harm and Mac looked at each other. "Goodies!" They Both said.

"Yes I went baby shopping" They both looked at Trish then at each other...

It was at that time that knocking on the door started again. Harm went to open it up. Standing on the other side was his mother's driver holding bags of baby stuff.

"Mr Rabb where would you like me to place this for you?"

Trish walked toward Harm. "Yes dear, where is his room?"

Once again they both looked at each other. "Mom he doesn't have one yet!"

"Well where is he sleeping?"

"With us Mrs Burnett."

"Oh I see.Well that simply will not do. Harmon I'll have a realtor get ahold of..."

"MOM slow down here. We're not moving out. I'm going to add on a room here for him."

"Oh ok darling, than I'll just have a. contractor call you."

"Mom I can do it myself, I don't need help."

"I know you can, but the contractor can do it much fast. Plus you will not have to worry about anything. "

"Harm your mother is right. I know you want to do it yourself. You can work with the man, tell him how you want it."

"Listen to Sarah darling."

Harm took a deep breath - "Fine I know when I'm licked."

"Great it's settled. I'll have him call you this week.Now how about I take you three out for a late lunch early dinner."

"I don't think so mom,Tommy has an ear infection. Plus we have to be at Admrial Chegwidden's house later."

"Okay darling, I'll just head back to the hotel for the night. Call me later." Trish hugged both Harm and Mac and kissed Tommy on his head. After she left they both looked at all the bags of baby stuff she brought.

"Harm where are we going to put all this for now?"

"I guess in the storage space at the end of the hallway. We can just get it out as we need it."

"Well start moving stuff daddy."

A few hours later, most of the stuff had been moved over. And everyone was ready to go meet with Admrial Chegwidden They headed down to Harm's Lexus, Mac and Tommy got in the back while Harm drove.As they drove thru the Admrial's neighborhood Mac was looking at all the homes around. "Harm wouldn't it be nice to someday have a home like these."

Harm glanced around, "Yes it would baby. Especially when Tommy starts getting older. We will need a yard for him.."

"And maybe Rosie."

"Yes and her for sure." Mac smiled as she thought about about both of them together.Her daughter and her son. Images of Harm and their kids started to fill her mind. She got so lost in thought, she didn't realize they had pulled into the Admrials driveway and that Harm was taking Tommy out. "Ready for this sweetheart?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mac got out and took Harm by the hand as they walked up.They knocked on the door and waited on the Admrial to open it. Once he did they walked in and followed him to the livingroom sitting down on the sofa. They placed Tommy between them and Admrial Chegwidden sat down across from them.

"Okay Commander, Colonel you have my undivided attention." They both looked at each other. And Harm proceeded to explain everything to The Admrial.


	25. Chapter25

**Admrial Chegwiddens House**

 **McLean VA**

The Admrial continued to listen as Harm explained everything that has happened since they found Tommy on Friday.

"Let me see if I'm up-to speed on this. You both now share temporary guardianship over this little boy. And according to the paperwork here, next step is temporary custody. Are you both going to try and adopt him?"

Mac spoke up- "Yes Sir, we want him. I want him. We both want him as our son."

"Colonel, I understand what you're saying. This is a lot to take on. Now both of you are JAG officers you know you can get ordered anywhere at any given time. Plus you're both unmarried."

This time Harm spoke up. "Sir that's the other reason we have come to talk to you."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this."

They both looked at each other. "Sir a few weeks ago I asked Sarah to marry me. She said yes."

"I see, Commander personally I'm happy for you both. As your CO I'm pissed that I'm just now finding this out. Regs will not allow you both in the same chain of Command."

"I know that Sir, that's why I would like to see about a position as a judge. It would allow me the schedule I'll need to be able to care for Tommy. Also I would like to start family leave as soon as I can. Especially while he's still a baby. He's going to need me Sir. And I can't stand to be away from him."

"I'll see what I can do Colonel."

"Think you Sir."

"Alright now that we've gotten all this out of the way, Let me hold this baby." Mac took Tommy out of this carrier and handed him over to the Admrial. He looked at him.

"You know Commander, if I didn't know better I'd sware he's your son. He looks just like you."

"You think so Sir?"

"Yes Commander."

They finished up with the Admrial when Tommy stared getting cranky. Both apologized to the Admrial for having to leave.He told them it was fine and he understood that they needed to get the baby home. They headed out and back to Harms Lexus. After getting in they headed home for the night.

 **Later that night**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Once they got home Mac went and started getting Tommy ready for bed. She could tell by looking at him, that he was one worn out little fellow. He couldn't hardly keep his little eyes open. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, Mac just stood and watched him sleep. After a while she knelt down beside his bassinet, placing her hand on his little tummy.

"How could anyone just give you away? Leave you for someone to find? I don't understand why? You are so sweet and innocent. I just don't know how your mother walked away from you. I would never leave you. It would kill me." Mac started sobbing... That's how Harm found her when he walked upstairs.

He went straight over to her. Kneeling down next to her taking her into his arms just letting her cry. He gently picked her up off the floor and carried her over the their bed.Letting her curl up in his lap. She grabb ahold of his shirt and barred herself in his chest sobbing on him. "Harm...how...how.. could a mother do that to him? Just...just... leave him in the cold damp night? Next to a trash can in a basket.. I just don't understand? Help me understand Harm!!! Please please help me understand.."

Now Mac was crying hysterically. She couldn't get control of herself. Harm was doing everything he could to get her to calm down. He was rubbing her back, rocking her. But she just kept crying harder. "Shhh baby, it's okay.."

"No... sob...sob... NO IT'S NOT... Our poor little one is sick because he was out in the cold damp air. Harm he could've died out there..."

"But he didn't, you heard him sweetheart. You saved his life. And now he's your baby boy. Your his mommy, the only mommy he will ever have."

"I know you're right, I just can't help it...He's just a baby. God when I think about what could have happened to him. It hurts my heart."

"I know hun..I know.. I feel just like you do..."

Knock- Knock Both looked at each other. "Stay here baby , I'll see who's at the door." Harm movd Mac off his lap and walked down to his door. He looked out the peep hole. He grimaced when he saw who was on the other side. He hesitated opening the door, but he knew if he didn't she would either call or keep knocking. He opened the door and braced himself.

"Annie what can I do for you?"

"Harm, can I come in? I need your help."

Mac walked down into the livingroom. "Harm who's at the door?"

Harm looked over at Mac. "Annie just wait right here please." Harm walked over to Mac. "Sweetheart, Annie is at the door."

"What's she doing here?"

"Baby I don't know."

While Harm and Mac where talking, Annie took it upon herself to just walk on in. She stopped when she saw Mac. "Oh am I interrupting something?"

Mac looked past Harm. She tried to keep her composure about her. But there was still something about her she didn't like. And now here she was standing in her home. "Sweetie I'll just go back up to our room with the baby."

Harm leaned over and kissed Mac, he whispered on her ear. "I want be long." He turned his attention back to Annie. Who was watching the whole interaction between Harm and Mac.

"So you are with her?"

"Yes, and we have a baby boy."

"You know what, I never should have come here."

"Annie wait, you said you need my help? What's going on?"

"Really I should've just called."

"You're here now, just talk to me."

"It's Josh, he's starting to well. He's starting to act out at school. I was hoping you could come and talk to him."

"What do you think i can tell him?"

"I don't know Harm, something your father might have told you."

"Annie I don't think I can help you. I've not been in his life in a long time. I really can't."

"It's her isn't it. You want help Josh cause of her?"

Harm looked at Annie. "Sarah has nothing to do with how I feel. I have my own family now. I have to put them first."

"You know there was a time when."

"Don't bring up the past. You made sure that I would never be any type of father figure to Josh. And now after years of nothing you just show up and expect me to drop my life and help you. Well I'm not going to do my family that way. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"I knew I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry to have bothered you." Annie turned to leave, she glanced up towards the bedroom. She saw Mac standing at the top of the stairs. Both woman eyed each other. Harm noticed this. He kept an eye on Mac as Annie walked out. He locked the door behind her, shut off the lights and headed back to Mac.

Mac moved as Harm walked up the stairs towards her. She went straight into his arms. Breathing a sign of relief. "I'm glad she's gone Harm"

"Me too sweetheart. Let's get ready bed it been a long day. We both need a good nights rest."

"I know your right." They both went about getting ready for bed. After changing they snuggled down in bed resting in each arms. Letting sleep overtake them at least for now. Morning would come soon enough.


	26. Chapter26

**Next Morning**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Mac woke up, she looked over at Harm. He was still sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake him up. But her mind wouldn't shut down. It bothered her that Annie had just showed up out of the blue. Thinking Harm would just drop everything and run to her rescue. Nordic Annie, just the thought of her and Mac stick to her stomach.

Than all the sudden she really did feel sick. She grabbed her mouth and ran towards the bathroom. The sudden movement of the bed startled Harm. He sat upright and caught a glimpse of Mac as she ran towards the bathroom. He was up and right after her. He reached her as she was emptying her stomach into the toilet.

He knelt down next to her, rubbing her back. "Tell me what you need baby?" Mac took a deep breath. "I don't know honestly. I just suddenly felt sick."

"Are you feeling any better now?"

"Some, I think I just want to go.." Before Mac could finish Tommy started to cry. Harm got up. "I'll go get him, you just stay here till you feel better." He kissed her head as he got up. In the meantime Mac scooted back against the wall and just rested. She casually placed her hand on her stomach.

Harm walked over to Tommy and picked him up - "Now now little man, just what seems to be bothering you?" He went and placed him down on the bed. "Ok it's just us men here, mommy doesn't feel to good right now. So we've got to be good sailors." He undid his sleeper taking it off of him. "Oh wait I should have gotten a clean diaper for you. Come on let's go down to the kitchen, this might work better down there. "

Harm picked him and his blanket up. Stoping just long enough to grab a clean sleeper. Now they headed to the kitchen. He laid out a blanket on the counter for him, and went about changing his diaper and putting him in clean sleeper. Next he fixed him a bottle, than they both headed back up to the bedroom. Where Mac was now laying back down on the bed.

Harm sat down next to her. He started to feed Tommy. Mac looked up at them."You're getting good at this!"

"He makes it look easy."

Mac smiled and placed her hand on his head. "Are you feeling better sweetheart?"

"Yes and no. I don't know what hit me. One second I was fine next I felt sick."

"Think you might want something to eat?"

"No. Harm do you think.."

"Think what?"

"No...never mind..."

"Go ahead sweetheart." Harm said as he placed a towel on his shoulder for Tommy.

"You don't think I might be pregnant?"

Harm suddenly turned and looked at Mac dead in the eyes. "You think you might be?"

"It's possible, after all we haven't been careful."

Harm just sat there, he hadn't thought about the possibility that Mac might be pregnant. When all this started with Tommy. Mac just looked at Harm's face trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Harm please say something! I'm really scared here."

"Sarah, sweetheart if you are pregnant we will figure it out together. First we need to find out."

"Right."

"Why don't you stay here, and I'll go get you, well you know."

Mac laughed- "It's called a pregnancy test."

"Yes one of those. Any one will work right?"

"Yes, anyone will do fine."

"Okay I'll get dressed and be back shortly." Harm handed Tommy over to Mac and went to put his clothes on.After he got dressed he gave them both a kiss and headed out. "Be ready to pee when I get home!"

"Is that an order Commander?"

Harm laughed - "I don't think I need to make it one... I'll be right back. " Harm headed down the stairs and out the front door. Mac heard the door close. She looked down at Tommy. "Well little one, what am I going to do if I'm pregnant? Do you think myself and your daddy can handle two babies? "

Knock knock - Mac looked up, she didn't know if she should go answer the door. Then she thought it might be Harm coming back for his keys or his wallet. So they got up and headed for the front door. Mac just opened it without checking the peephole first.

"Oh Har..."

"Annie? What are you doing here?"

"I... came back..."

"You came back for my husband didn't you? I thought he made it clear to you last night, he couldn't help you."

"Can you just please get him for me? I've know him a lot longer than you have. We have a past that you can't possibly understand."

"He's not here. Plus he already told you, he couldn't help you."

Annie went to push past Mac, but Mac stopped her. " I'm not letting you into my home."

"If the sittuion was reversed, wouldn't you do anything for your son? Even reach out to your ex?"

"I would reach out to his father. But I do understand where your coming from. As a mother you are putting his needs above your own feelings.I'll let Harm know you came back by. If he wants to help you, I want stop him. But I will not encourage him to help you. You treated him horribly, when all he wanted was to be there for you and Josh. Well now he has his own son to think about."

Annie looked down at the sleeping baby. "He looks like his father. I know Harm must be proud of him."

"Yes we both are. He's a gift, a wonderful gift."

"What's his name?"

Mac had to think fast. -"Thomas 'Tommy' Harmon Rabb"

"That's a perfect name for any son of Harm's"

"Yes, we thought so. Harm calls him his little TomCat."

"Well for your sake and piece of mind, I hope he never flys one."

"Oh I want him too, and I want his father to teach him all about planes and flying. After all he's a Rabb and that's part of who they are."

Before either woman could say another word, Harm walked back up. He had a puzzled look on his face. He couldn't quite figure out what is taking place at his front door. "Sarah?"

"Hey baby." Mac moved Annie out of the way and went over to Harm giving him a passionate kiss. Harm was at first alarmed, but than he deepened the kiss.

Annie just stood there, she remembered a time when Harm kissed her like that. She cleared her throat, this caused both of them to look over at her.

"Annie what are you doing back here today?"

"I was.. you know what it really doesn't matter. Harm you have your own life now. I'm not going to bother you again." Annie turned and left. Mac took Harm by the hand and led him inside. She closed the door behind them. Harm looked confused.

"Care to explain what I just walked up on?"

"A repete from last night. Only today she got me instead of you."

"Oh really, and how did that go?"

"Well she left here alive and unharmed. So it went okay. I told her that if you decided to help her. I wouldn't stand in your way." Mac put her head down. "She did ask me what his name is. I had to think fast."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Thomas 'Tommy' Harmon Rabb. Oh by the way she thinks I'm your wife."

"Well sweetheart you're going to be my wife, it's just a matter of time. But first things first. You need to go pee on stick." Harm handed Mac the bag from the drug store. She handed Tommy over to Harm and headed off to the bathroom.

Harm and Tommy followed Mac up the stairs but they stopped at the bed and took a seat. Harm laid Tommy on the bed. He looked down at him. "Well little man, what do you think about being a big brother? I think you'll make a great big brother when your older. I always wanted a sibling." Before Harm could finish Mac walked over to the and sat down next to both of them.

"Well now we wait."

"How long?"

"The box says three minutes. 1 line means no 2 lines means yes."

They both sat there waiting, 3 minutes felt like an eternity.

"How much longer?"

"1 minute 20 seconds"

Time moved slowly. Finally Mac turned the stick over, she looked at it. Than she handed it over to Harm.

"Hun are you ok with this?"

"I'm... I'm... I'm sad Harm. I wanted it to say yes. But I know the timing isn't right. We need to focus on Tommy. He needs us right now."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean we stop trying." Harm wiggled his eye brows at Mac...


	27. Chapter27

**A/N - I want to thank all the reviewers. But I would also like to point out. In Tiger Tiger Annie made it very clear she didn't want Harm anywhere near Josh ever again. So even giving Harms past with children. He would honor Annie's wishes.**

 **Later in the same day**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

The more Mac thought about her conversation with Annie, the more guilty she started to feel. If the sittuion was reversed she would reach out to the one person who has always been there for her, and that person is Harm.

After she finished putting Tommy down for his nap, she made her way down to the livingroom. She sat down next to Harm. "I think you need to go see Josh. She wouldn't have sought you out if it wasn't important."

"Hun I don't know."

"Listen to me for a minute, if I was her. I would seek you out. You're the one person that I can always count on."

Harm took a minute and gathered his thoughts. "She made it clear, that she didn't want me to come..."

"Shhh Harm, I know that. But she's come here twice now seeking you out. There might be something wrong. Don't you think you owe it to Luke to find out?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Sarah Mackenzie!"

"She has a baby now. And realizes that you have to put your child's needs above your own."

Harm got up and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and diailed Annie's phone number.

("Hello")

"Hey it's Harm, I want to come by and see Josh later. It's that still ok?"

("Yes! Oh thank you Harm.")

"Are you still at the same place as before?"

("Yes we are.")

Harm glanced at his watch. "Give me about an hour and I'll be there."

("Okay and thank you.")

Harm hung up. He looked over at Mac, " I'm not going without you and Tommy."

Mac got up and walked over to Harm. "You don't need us there, you need to be there for Josh. Just like you where for me earlier."

"But..."

"No buts.. just go see what you can do for him.After all you're his godfather."

"I'll be as fast as I can be."

"I know, we will be here waiting for you when you get home." Mac stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Harms neck. She pulled his face to hers and placed a kiss on his lips. After a few minutes they broke the kiss. Harm looked down at Mac and smiled "Hurry home to us."

"Easy." Harm went up stairs and pulled on jeans and his tennis shoes, grabbed his flight jacket and headed back down stairs, grabbing his keys and heading out.

Mac walked back up to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She leaned back and signed.Atfer a few minutes she got up and moved Tommy bassinet closer to her. She just watched him sleeping. "I hope I did the right thing telling your daddy to go."

 **Annie's House**

 **Baltimore Maryland**

It had taken Harm longer than he had thought to reach Annie's house. Traffic had been a nightmare. But now he's here, He walked up to the door and knocked on it. He started pacing back and forth waiting on Annie to answer. He looked back when he heard the door open. Annie smiles at him.

"Thank you for coming"

"I'm here for Josh. What's going on with him?"

"That's just it, I don't know and when I ask him he says 'you want understand' ."

"Okay I'll see what I can do." Harm followed Annie to Josh's room. She knocked on the door. "GO AWAY MOM"

"Josh I've someone here that wants to talk to you."

"I don't care, I said go away." Annie looked at Harm.

"Josh buddy, it's Uncle Harm. You think I could come in?"

"Is it really you?"

"Yes buddy it's really me." Harm and Annie stepped back when the door cracked open. Josh peeped out. When he saw Harm he ran to him. "Hey buddy lets go have a talk"

They walked back into Josh's room closing the door behind them. Harm sat down on the bed with Josh. "What's going on Josh? Your mom is worried about you"

"It's just. Well all the kids at school have dads. And well we have a report to do about our dad."

"Now Harm understood. "Why don't you talk to your mom and about your dad."

"She's not a pilot, she's not him."

Now Harm understood. "You know buddy you're mom knows a lot about your dad."

"But you know more Uncle Harm. You know what it's like to be a pilot. Why can't you be my dad now? Don't you still love my mom and me?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"Why?"

"Well it just is?"

"But why?"

Harm signed , how could he tell him that he's got his own family now. Harm thought for a minute. An idea came to mind. "I'll be right back Josh."

Harm got up and walked back into the other room where Annie was at. She got up when she saw him. "So is everything okay now?"

"No, he's upset about Luke not being here. He's got a report to write about his dad. I want to take him back to my place, I think I can help him more by showing him what I've got there."

"You mean rubbing your life in his face!"

"No! I mean showing him the album, the one from his father's days as a pilot, the one you made me keep."

"I see and the fact that your wife and son being there never enterd your mind. How do you think he's going to react to that?"

"You should have thought about that before coming and seeking me out twice."

"The first time I didn't know about your 'new life'."

"I'm here to help Josh. He needs to know about Luke. And you've clearly not told him much. If I can help him, I'm going to try. But if you don't want me to take him with me I can't. Your his mother after all."

Neither one noticed that Josh had walked in. He ran over to Harm. "I want to go with you."

Harm knelt down to him. " I want you to come as well, but I can't take you if your mom says no."

They both looked over at Annie. "Fine, it's fine. I'm just going to have to trust you Harm."

"Thank you mom." Josh went back to his room to pack a bag.

Harm started to speak, but Annie stoped him. "If you hurt him in anyway, you'll never see him again."

"If you really feel that way, than why did you come to me?"

"It's not important anymore, clearly you moved past us."

"It's not like that."

"Really! Your married and have a son of your own. I guess I always knew that you'd pick her in the end. I saw the signs even back then"

They both stopped talking when Josh came back in. "I'm ready Uncle Harm."

"Okay buddy." Josh followed Harm out to his SUV. Annie watched them leave. She felt her heart breaking as she watched Harm leave. He still held her heart. And she knew he always would. She had held on to a dream that Harm would come back her. But now she's faced with the harsh reality that he never will. She walked back inside, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it,sliding down wrapping her arms around herself and crying.


	28. Chapter28

**A/N- Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. All of you are the best. If any of you are reading One Moment in Time. I'm working on that one as well. I've not forgotten about it..**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Harm and Josh had just walked in, when Mac and Tommy came down from the bedroom to great Harm. Mac looked shocked when she saw Josh standing next to Harm. Harm caught the look on her face.

"Josh your remember Mac right?"

"Ya, she's the really cool Marine. Who's the baby?"

Harm knelt down to Josh. "He's my son Tommy, and Mac is his mom."

"So does this mean she's my Aunt Mac now?"

Harm looked up at Mac, "Only if you want her to be!"

"Ya, it's cool. I like her." Harm breathed a sigh of relief. That went better then he had thought. But what worried him was Mac not saying anything. She just kept looking at him. She was giving him the 'we need to talk look'.

"Hey Josh why don't you go put your bag up in the bedroom and after that I'll get the photo album out."

"Okay." Josh headed upstairs and Mac looked at Harm,

"Why didn't you give me a heads up?"

"It just kinda happened, he has a report to do on his dad."

"And let me guess Annie can't talk to him about Luke?"

"Mac can we please not do this now"

"Oh so I'm back to a Mac now! That's how you want to play this. Good ole Mac always the friend."

"You know me better than that. Besides you're the one that told me to go!"

"I know I did, but I didn't know you would bring him back with you."

"What's the big deal? He likes you!"

"You don't get it Harm!!! I'm going to be your wife, a little heads up would have been nice."

"Baby I'm sorry and you're right, I should've called you."

Josh walked back downstairs. He walked over to Harm and Mac. "Uncle Harm can you tell me about my dad now? You know the cool stuff!"

"In just a minute buddy, I need to talk to Aunt Mac. In the meantime why don't you go sit down on the sofa and I'll get this album that I've got."

"Okay." Josh went over to the sofa, while Harm went and got the album out of his closet. In the meantime Mac took Tommy over and placed him in the crib next to the sofa. Josh watched her.

"So are you Uncle Harm's wife now?"

Mac looked at him. "Well yes you could say that."

"That's cool, I like you. Your really cool."

"Thank you Josh."

"And Tommy he's cool to, he's lucky Uncle Harm is dad."

Mac sat down next to Josh, "Why do you say that for?"

"Well.. he still has his dad..and well... I don't have mine and my mom want tell me about him. When I ask she just gets sad..So I stopped asking."

Mac now felt bad for Josh. She scooted over next to him. "You know your Uncle Harm, use to fly with your dad."

"Ya... that's what he told me once. I want to fly when I get older. But mom doesn't want me too. Do you want Tommy to fly when he's older?"

"If that's what he wants to do. I'm all for it. But between you and me I'd rather him be a Marine."

"Really!"

"Yea that way he can be like me."

"Yea you're really cool. I wish my mom was cool like you. I see why Uncle Harm likes you."

Mac smiled. Neither one noticed that Harm had been listening to them. He cleared his throat as he finished walking over to the sofa. "Here's the album buddy." He handed it to Josh. Mac stood up and started to walk away. She felt Harm take her hand.

"I think you both need to spend sometime together. Why don't I go get us some burgers and fries."

"YES! I love hamburgers."

"Man after my own heart." Mac smiled and winked at Josh... "No burger for..."

"I know sick boy. Only leafy greens for you.."

Josh looked puzzled.. "Your Uncle Harm likes rabbit food."

"Really?"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that. Keeps the body healthy "

"Maybe so, but I can still whip your six Harmon Rabb."

"Oh really! You think so?"

"Oh I know so.."

"Your on Marine.."

"Bring it on Navy.."

Josh started to laugh at them. Harm and Mac both turned to look at him. "I think he's enjoying this Mac."

"Oh I know he is.."

"Are you two always like this?"

They both looked at each other. "Most of the time." Harm said. Mac roiled her eyes. "I'll be back in a while."

Mac got up and headed towards the door only stoping to grab her purse and keys. Harm followed her to the door. "Josh you stay here, I'm going to walk your Aunt out."

"Okay."

Harm opend the door for Mac, closing it behind them. Once they where in the hallway. Took Mac's hand and turned her towards him. "I'm sorry about earlier, and about not calling ahead. Please forgive me."

"I already have, talking with Josh just now made me see why you brought him back you. He needs you in his life. Just like Tommy is going to always need you.Just next time a little advance warning would be nice."

"Understood." Mac reached up and placed a lite kiss on Harms lips... He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. He placed his lips next to her ear. "Drive safe sweetheart."

She inhaled his sent, "Easy, I've got my guys to come home too." Mac turned and headed towards the elevator and Harm walked back into the apartment. He walked back over to the sofa sitting down next to Josh. "So what do you think about the album?"

"It's really cool. I'm happy mom let me come with you."

"Do you have any questions about your dad?"

"Well.. I don't know.. really.."

"What do you remember?"

"Well he use to sing to me, I think it was a navy song"

Harm thought for minute. Than he went and picked up his guitar. He played the hymn of the Navy.Josh listened to Harm sing. Once he was finished he placed the guitar next to him. "Is that it?"

"Ya that's it. I like that song. Uncle Harm why did you become a pilot?"

"Well my dad was a pilot and so was my grandfather. I guess you can say the Navy and flying is part of who I am."

"Do you think I'm the sameway?"

"Well do you want to be a pilot cause you want to be one, or because your dad was one."

Josh had to think. "Well maybe cause I'll feel closer to my dad. Is that why you are one?"

Harm had never really thought about it before. Maybe Josh was right! Maybe he really did become a pilot to feel closer to his dad.

"Josh you and I aren't that different, we both lost our dads at a young age. I think I became a pilot to feel closer to him. But now that I have Tommy, I can't risk leaving him without his dad. So I don't fly as much as I use to."

"But you still like to fly right?"

"Yes any chance I can get.What do you say we get started on that report."

"Okay." Harm got up and went over to the desk to get his legal pad. When the phone started to ring. He picked it up.

"Hello"

("I need to speak with a Commander Harmon Rabb")

"Speaking"

("Do you know a Sarah Mackenzie?")

"Yes she's my wife! What's going on?"

("She's just been brought into the ER here at Georgetown Memorial. Sir she's been in a accident")

Harm felt his heart drop. No no this was not happening to him. Not his Sarah! Fate wouldn't be that cruel to take her away from him... "I'm on my way.." Harm hung up the phone. He went over and picked up Tommy out of his crib.

"Josh I need you to listen to me very good."

"Okay, go upstairs and look next to the bassinet and pick up the baby bag a long with the blankets in there. Get your coat as well and hurry."

"Okay Uncle Harm." Josh got up and ran upstairs doing what Harm asked him to do. In the meantime. Harm called Bud and Harriet asking them to meet him at the hospital. He told them he'd explain once they got there. Josh came back down with the stuff that Harm had asked for. He looked in Tommy's bag to see what he needed to add. He went and got his bottle and formula.

"Josh grab his carrier for me. It's next to the crib. And grab your bag."

"Yes Sir."

After getting everything ready. Harm picked up the carrier and bag. "Okay let's go." They headed out of the apartment and down to Harms Lexus. When they got down there Harm strapped Tommy in the back and told Josh to sit next to him. He started it up and headed for the hospital.

"Uncle Harm what's going on?"

Harm looked at Josh in the rear view mirror. "Aunt Mac has been in an accident buddy."

"Is she okay?"

Harm signed - "I don't know."


	29. Chapter29

**A/N I'm blown away by all the nice comments. Thank you all...**

 **Georgetown Memorial**

 **Georgetown VA**

 **ER Entrance**

After parking Harm and the kids made their way to the front desk. They approached the nurses station. "Excuse me I'm looking for information on my wife, she has been brought in. I was called and told she's was involved in an accident. Her name is Sarah Mackenzie."

"Give me just a moment sir. We have a few people that where involved in that accident."

Harm was growing impatient. "Please can you tell me anything?"

"Sir please give me a moment to find her."

"What do you mean find her.Where is my wife?"

"Sir you really need to calm down"

"No! Not till you tell me if my wife is okay."

It was about that time that Bud and Harriet walked in and over to the desk. Harriet placed her hand on Harm's shoulder. Harm jumped when he felt her hand.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine Harriet."

"Sir what's going on?"

"I honestly don't know Bud, cause no one will tell me a damn thing." Harm slammed his fist down. When he did Harriet jumped. She knew that Harm need his space for the moment so she looked around for a place to sit. She spotted one. "Sir why don't I take the kids over here, while you try and find out information."

"Thank you Harriet." Harm knelt down to Josh. "I need you to with Lt Sims for me okay."

"Okay Uncle Harm"

"Thanks buddy, Also I need you to help her with Tommy..Think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Sir." Harm ruffled Josh's hair, he handed Harriet Tommy's carrier and bag. Harriet took Josh by the hand and they walked to the seats and sat down. Bud stayed with Harm.

"Sir what do you need from us?"

Harm rubbed his face. "I don't know Bud..."

The nurse Harm had been talking to earlier walked back to the desk. "Sir I found your wife. If you'll come with me please."

"Sir I'll go over with Harriet."

Harm nodded at Bud and followed the nurse. They walked back to curtained off area. The nurse pulled back the curtain. Harm saw Mac laying on the bed. He went straight over to her. He took her hand in his. First thing he noticed was the bandage on her head.

He started looking at the montors. "Can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

"The doctor will be back in a moment to talk to you."

"Okay." Harm sat down next to Mac. "Sweetheart can you hear me? If you can please open those beautiful brown eyes. You aren't aollowed to leave us. We need you, I need you." Harm found himself sobbing as he rested his head next to Mac. He looked up when he felt a hand on his head.

"Sarah?"

Mac looked into Harms eyes. "Harm what happened?"

"Sweetheart you where in an accident. Do you remember anything?"

"No." She raised her hand to her head. She started to panic."Harm...Harm... what happened to me!!!"

"Baby please don't panic, the doctor is coming. What's the last thing you remember?"

Mac tried to think. But her head hurt. "I... was pulling out of beltway burgers...After that nothing.."

They both looked towards the curtain when it opened up. A tall man in scrubs walked in. "Hello I'm Dr. Louis, and you are?" He looked at Harm. "Harmon Rabb, I'm Sarah's husband."

"Okay, well Mr Rabb, you're wife is very lucky to still be with us from what I'm told."

Harm was confused - "I don't understand? How bad was the accident?"

"The way I understand it,her car was caught between two more.The airbags are what saved her. She's very lucky she only got a minor bump on the head, she will however be sore for a while. The X-ray showed some bruiseing in the rib cage, but nothing broke. She's a very lucky lady. I'd like to keep her overnight for observation,but if she wants to go home, she's free to do so."

Harm looked at Mac. "What do you want to do sweetheart."

Mac was confused and her head hurt. She knew she should stay. But she wanted to be with Harm and her baby. "Please take me home.."

"Easy sweetie."

"Okay, I'll write up your discharge paperwork. Along with a set of instructions as to what to look out for over the next 48 hours. In the meantime you can get dressed."

The doctor walked out giving them their privacy. Mac went to sit up. She found herself getting dizzy.

"Baby I think you need to wait on the nurse to come and remove everything first."

Mac looked over at the monitors. "Okay..Harm I know your here.. God my brain is foggy.. where is the baby?"

Harm stroked Mac's head..."He's with Bud and Harriet in the waiting room.."

"Everything is so hazzy right now. My head is a jumbled mess..Stuff isn't making since to me.."

"Talk to me.."

Mac rubbed her eyes.. "Do we have 2 kids?" I remember an older one?"

"That's Josh. He's my godson. He's also out in the lobby with Bud and Harriet."

"Okay... Do you know how bad the vette is?"

"Baby I'm not worried about the vette. I'm more worried about you. I thought I lost you tonight, and it scared me to death. I can't loose you. I don't think I'd make it." Harm stated to sob. Mac tried to reach for him. But the wires stoped her. Harm noticed her sudden movement. He went to stop her. It was than a nurse walked in. "Are you Ready to go home?"

"Yes, I think so at least."

"Youv'e got one very worried husband here to take good care of you. He made quite the scene when he first got here."

Now this made Mac laugh. "Well he does tend to get overly protective"

"Nothing wrong with that." She handed Harm a set of instructions as to what symptoms to look out for.He glanced them over. "If I'm reading this right. Basically I need to keep a watch for the normal signs of a head concussion?"

"Yes and if she starts throwing up, or having trouble breathing. Get her back here."

"Yes Ma'am." Harm watched as the nurse went about unhooking everything. Once she was finished she moved everything out of the way."

"Just page when you're ready to leave."

Mac glanced over at Harm. "I'm going need your help here. I don't trust myself to stand on my own."

He walked over to her, "I've got you baby. " Harm helped Mac stand up and remove the gown she is wearing. He looked around for her clothes. He spotted them

In a bag beside the bed. "Alright sweetheart lets get you dressed so we can go home." Mac smiled. After they got Mac in her clothes. Harm paged the nurse. She came back in with a wheelchair for Mac.

The nurse and Mac followed Harm to the ER waiting room. When they got there, Harm looked around for Bud,Harriet and the kids.Once he spotted them, he waved them over towards them. They all walked over.

Harriet gasped when she saw Mac. "Ma'am are you okay?"

"I'm alive Harriet, the doctor says I'm lucky. The airbags are what saved me."

"Aunt Mac where you scared?"

"Yes Josh I was very scarred."

"I'm sorry you got hurt. It's my fault."

Mac reached her arms out to Josh. He walked over to her. She wrapped him in her arms. "It's not your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself. Do you understand me."

"Yes Ma'am"

Mac glanced up at Harm, whom was watching the whole scene. He smiled, as he watched her with Josh.He knew Tommy is lucky to have her. And he knows he's lucky to have her. Bud tapped Harm on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to go get your SUV while you wait here?"

"No Bud, I'll get. I'm sure you guys need to get home. I'm sorry I didn't even ask where A.J is?"

"He's with Mikey Sir."

"Okay. Bud - Harriet thank you coming."

"Sir we are happy to help you. We can follow you home, just to make sure everyone gets there okay." Harriet said.

"That's a good idea." Harm said, after that he went and got the SUV and brought it around to the ER entrance. The nurse plus Bud and Harriet helped get everyone inside. Mac rode in the back with the kids. Her whole body was really starting to hurt her now. The more she thought about it. The more she thought maybe she should have stayed. But right at that moment she just wanted to go home.

Harm drove as safely as he could going home. He looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that Mac and Josh had dozed off. He smiled as he looked at them. After a while they reached the apartment. Harm pulled into his space and Bud,Harriet pulled in behind him. They got out and walked over to Harms SUV.

"Sir we can get the kids for you."

"Thanks Harriet, I'll get Mac up there." Harm helped Mac out, once she was out. He picked her up and carried her up stairs. Bud, Harriet and the kids followed them. When they got inside. Bud and Harriet helped get the kids ready for bed. While Harm took Mac upstairs to their bedroom. He sat her down on the bed. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to run stuff down to Harriet for Josh."

"Can you bring Tommy back up with you. I want my baby."

"Sure sweetheart, anything for you."

Harm went downstairs with blankets and a pillow for Josh. In the meantime Harriet had gotten him ready for bed and Tommy ready. Harm handed her the stuff for Josh. "Thank you Sir" Harm smiled.

"I'm going to take Tommy to his bassinet."

"Do you need anything else before we leave sir?"

"No Bud, you both have more than enough for us tonight.i can't thank enough."

"It's our pleasure Sir."

"Bud do you think you can call me Harm."

"I'll try Sir." Harm looked him..Harm walked them to the the door and locked it behind them. After that he went and tucked Josh in. Josh opend his eyes.

"Uncle Harm... is Aunt Mac going to be okay?"

"After she's rested really good she will be buddy."

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"She got hurt cause she went to get me food. If I wasn't here she wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Josh it was a accident. It's not your fault.And your Aunt Mac will not want you to think that way."

"I can't help it. I don't want Tommy to not have his mommy."

Josh started to cry. Harm took him in his arms and held him till he stooped crying."Better now buddy?"

"I guess Uncle Harm."

"Think you might want to get some sleep now."

"Yeah." Harm helped him lay back down. He tucked him in for the night.After that he went and took Tommy out of the crib, making his way back to the bedroom room. He noticed Mac was now laying down in bed. He thought she was already asleep. "Harm bring him over here. I want you both with me tonight."

"Sure sweetheart." Harm moved a pillow next to Mac and laid Tommy on it.He watched Mac snuggle up next to him. Harm quickly took his clothes off and got into bed next to both of them. He watched as they both slept peacefully. After a while he finally allowed himself to drift off.


	30. Chapter30

**Late night/early morning**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Harm woke up when he hard the sounds of Tommy wimpering. He picked him cradling him to his chest. "Shhhh... little man we have to be quite.Mommy doesn't feel good. We need to let her sleep." Harm slides out of bed with Tommy. And together they head down to the kitchen.

Once there he laid Tommy down on his blanket and went about changing him. He placed kisses on his tummy. Tommy started to giggle and wave his little arms. "You like that, you know what. Your mommy likes it when daddy does that to her.But that's more information than you need to know just yet."

Harm continued to change Tommy and put his sleeper back on him. When he finished he picked him up, and went about making him a bottle. In the meantime Josh had woken up and walked into the kitchen.

"Uncle Harm, may I have a glass of water."

"Sure buddy. I'm sorry we woke you up" Harm poured Josh a glass of water.

"It's okay." Harm noticed the sudden change in Josh.

"Hey talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing.."

"Come on let's go sit on the sofa and talk while I feed him." Josh followed Harm back over the sofa, he sat down next to Harm and watched as he gave Tommy his bottle. "Talk to me Josh. What's wrong?"

"Well...it's just...I miss my dad..and I really wanted you to be my new dad. But now that can't happen. You have Tommy and Aunt Mac.." Josh looked down at the ground.

"Josh I'll always try and be in your life as long as your mom lets me. But it's up to her buddy."

Josh kept looking at the ground. "Why can't I live here?"

Harm knew he had to watch how he worded the next part. "You see you have to live at your house with your mom. Just like Tommy lives here with us."

"But...I like it here. I like Tommy and I like Aunt Mac..Why can't you just ask mom if I can live here?"

"Josh, your mom needs you. Plus she'd miss you if you're not there."

"But I don't want to go home. I want to stay here.Here I have a real family."

Now Harm understood what the whole problem was with Josh. Josh wants to be part of a family. He wants a mom and dad.Harm knew he needed to talk with Annie about this sooner rather than later. "You know what buddy,let's talk about it later. It's still really early, and I need to go lay Tommy back down."

"Okay Uncle Harm." Harm got up with Tommy, and he watched as Josh laid back down. He tucked him in and turned off the light. He walked back up to the bedroom. He smiled when saw Mac sitting up in bed.He made his way over to her. "You still want him with us?"

"No he can go into his bassinet, but I want it right over here next to me."

"Yes Ma'am." Harm went over and pulled the bassinet next to the bed. He laid Tommy inside. He watched as he closed his little eyes. "He's out like a light."

Mac looked over - "Yes he is. He's such a good baby. We're lucky. I've heard woman at JAG talk about their babies and how they never slept through the night. I never could add anything to those conversations. I would just listen. The more I would listen the more it made me want one of my own."

"Well you've got one now darling and no one is going to take him from you. How are you feeling?" Harm walked over and climbed back into bed.Taking Mac in his arms.

"Head hurts, and well so does the rest of my body."

"I'd be shocked if it didn't."

"Harm, I know something is on your mind."

"It's Josh. He...well.. I'm not sure how to tell you this." Mac turned so she could face Harm. "Just tell me"

"He wants a family. He wants to live with us."

"Harm what did you tell him?"

"That his mom needs him."

"I'm sure that went over well.."

"Actually no it didn't, that's when he said he wants to live here with us. I told him we'd talk about later. That's it's still early and I needed to put Tommy back down."

"Well at least you shut that down for now."

"Well for now anyways, but I know he's going to bring it back up. Any thoughts on how we should handle this?"

"Nothing comes to mind. But my head is still a foggy mess."

"I'm sorry sweetheart I never should have said anything."

"It's fine"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes and no. I...I was so scared Harm.. I remember hearing the loud nose. I remember feeling the impact. The last images I saw where you and Tommy...Next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital. And hearing you talking to me."

Harm took Mac in his and held her. He held like his life depended on it. And the truth is everything lives and breaths with her. He couldn't go on without her. He now knew that more than ever.Tonight he got a small taste of what it would be like without her. He never wants to feel that type of loneliness ever again.He just held her over the next few hours letting her sleep.

 **A few hours later**

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Josh woke back up and sat up on sofa. He looked around the living room, he spotted Harms bookcase. So he walked over, he looked at the pictures on top. He saw the one of the man and little boy, and another one of Harm and another couple. Than he saw Harm and Mac with a baby.He guessed that the baby is Tommy. Now he was sad his uncle didn't have a picture of him.

He went back and sat down on the sofa picking up the album that they had been looking at the night before. He looked at the pictures of his dad. Now he understood Harm is Tommy's dad just like Luke was his dad. He has his mom. Josh got up and walked up to Harm and Mac's bedroom. He noticed they where still sleeping. So he looked down at Tommy.

"You know, you're lucky you have a awesome dad. And really awesome mom. I don't have my dad anymore. And that's not your fault. I know that now. At first I wanted to hate you. But your a baby, and I can't hate you for that. But you need to always love your daddy cause it's no fun when you don't one anymore."

Harm had woken up when he heard Josh talking. He just listened to him. He knew what Josh was feeling, he knew the sting of loosing a father. He watched as Josh walked back down stairs . Mac opened her eyes. She noticed Harm wiping the tears off his face. She reached her hand up to his cheek.

"I heard him too."

"Now...I understand why he wants really wants to stay. He wants a dad. Just like I did."

"You had Frank growing up."

"I never gave Frank a real chance, I hated him cause he wasn't my dad."

"Do you think Josh would be that way with anyone that's not you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I feel like there's a but coming."

Harm signed, "He very well might be."

"As much as I hate to say this. I think you need to have a long talk with Annie when you take him home."

Harm nodded his head. He got up and walked over to his closet pulling out clothes. Mac watched him as he got dressed. She looked down at Tommy and smiled "you've got one sexy as hell daddy here little man."

Harm turned and raised his eye brow. "Like what you see Marine"

"You know I do Fly boy.."

He walked back over to the bed and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm going to get Josh ready to go home. I did tell Annie I'd have him back early."

"Okay drive safe"

"After last night. Trust me it's not a problem."

Harm walked down to the living room to find that Josh was already dressed and waiting for him. "You ready to go buddy?"

"Well yes and no. I understand now that I can't live here. That I have to live with mom. You are Tommy's dad. And he needs you. I have a question?"

"Shoot."

"Can I come visit him anytime I want to?"

"I don't see why not. As long as your mom doesn't mind."

"Okay.. oh one more thing. Can I take this picture with me." Josh held up a photo of Harm and Luke standing in front of Luke's Tomcat.

"Sure you can."

"Thanks Uncle Harm." Josh picked up his bag and followed Harm out the door. After making sure that Harm and Josh had left. Mac got up and went in search of her paperwork from the hospital. Once she found it, she looked it over. She knew Harm hadn't read it. If he had he'd seen the results from her blood work.

She went back over to bed and sat down. She looked down at Tommy. "Sweet boy how am I going to tell your daddy that the test was wrong. How do I tell him that I really am pregnant."


	31. Gettinghisfuture31

**A/N - I've noticed some times after I have uploaded a chapter that chunks are missing. I apologize for this. I think it has to do with the server on FF plus the fact that I use the app on my iPad. Anyway I wanted to apologize for this.**

 **Annie's House**

 **Baltimore Maryland**

Harm and Josh walked up to the front door. "Josh remember what we talked about on the way back here."

"Yes Sir."

Harm knocked on the door. They both stood there and waited for Annie to open it up. After a few minutes the door opened. Josh went up to his mom and have her a hug. He looked up at her. "Love you mom, and thank you for letting me go with Uncle Harm."

Annie was taken a back by Josh's actions towards her.She glanced over at Harm. He just stood back and watched them.

"I'm happy you had such a nice time. Why don't you go put your things in your room while I talk with Harm a minute."

"Okay." Josh headed to his room. While Annie moved to the side and motioned Harm inside. He walked in.

"Well it looks like he had a very nice time with you and your family."

"Annie don't start."

"Don't start what? Speaking the truth. Don't you think I know. He's lonely he wants a family. I'm sure he loved spending time with you and yours."

"He wants his dad, you need to talk to him about Luke. He wants to know about his dad."

"And tell him what? How much he loved the Navy?"

"No tell him about Luke the father not the pilot. Tell him about the moments he doesn't remember. The stuff that only you know."

"Harm I don't know..."

"Trust me he wants to know that. He thought I was sleeping when he was talking to Tommy, about how lucky he is to have his daddy. You need to tell Josh about those moments between Luke and him. Tell him how much Luke loved him. Trust me he needs to hear it."

Annie looked back towards Josh's room. "God Harm I know your right. It's just been to painful for me. I just didn't think how it would effect Josh by me not talking to him about Luke."

Josh walked back out to the living room. "Uncle Harm can you take this to Tommy." He handed him a small stuffed bear. Harm squatted down to Josh. "You sure you don't want to keep this?"

"Ya I'm sure. I know you gave it to me. I want to give it Tommy. After all he should have it. Oh and give this to Aunt Mac." He handed Harm a folded up piece of paper. Harm looked at it. "Your Aunt will love this."

"I hope she gets better. I'm sorry she got hurt."

"What did we talk about?"

"I know it was a accident."

"That's right and she will not want you blame yourself."

"Okay. I want. Will I get to see you again soon?"

"That's up to your mom."

Josh looked up at Annie. "We'll talk about it."

"Okay." Josh looked down at the floor. Harm took him in his arms and hugged him. "I'm always going to be here for you buddy no matter what."

"Okay Uncle Harm." Josh took off back to his room. Harm stood up and started to head towards the door. Annie stoped him. "Did something happen that I need to know about?"

"My wife was in an accident last night. She's lucky to be alive.Her car is totaled."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I don't know."

"Don't say anything I know you don't like Sarah."

"It doesn't matter if I like her or not, she's your wife now. And well Josh likes her."

"I want to be able to spend more time Josh, I think it would be good for him. Just think about it." Harm turned and left. Annie watched him leave. Once again she pondered what could have been.

 **Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Harm unlocked the door. And headed straight to the kitchen. He sat the bags down on the counter and started looking for Mac. He walked up to the bedroom he didn't see her. He took a peep in the bassinet. Tommy was sleeping peacefully. That's when he heard the water in the shower. He smiled and took off his clothes making his way into the bathroom.

He stepped in behind Mac, and nuzzled her neck. Mac jumped. "Jesus Harm you scared me.."

"I heard you in here. I thought you might need my help." Mac turned around to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I always need you. She purred."

"I'm guessing your feeling better?"

"The warm water helped some. But now this 6'4 sailor is helping even more." Mac reached down and grabbed his cock slowly guiding him into her wet folds. "Take me Hammer.."

"Yes Ma'am" Harm turned her around pushing her up against the wall of the shower. He start a nice plunging into her wet folds. "God your wet. You feel so good."

Mac could feel him growing hard inside her. " oh god... oh god..take me..."

And that's when Tommy started to cry... "They both jumped when they heard him. Braking apart quickly. Mac pushed Harm out of the way grabbing a towl and heading to the bedroom and over to the bassinet. She reached in picking him up and cradleing him to her.

"Shhhh it's okay mommy has you. Shhhh calm down..." She sat rocking him. Harm walked over also wearing a towel around his waist. "Is he okay?"

"I think so, he's not wet. And I fed him before I got in the shower.He must have just woke up and figured out he's all alone. Harm we are going to have to start being careful. Especially when he starts walking around."

"Sweetheart we've got time before we have to worry about that. Why don't I watch him while you get dressed. After that we can reheat the food I brought back with me."

Mac perked up when she heard food.."what did you bring?"

"Chinese."

Harm took the baby from Mac while she went and put on her clothes. He laid him down on the bed. "Alright little sailor, we need to have a talk here. It's not good to interrupt daddy and mommy play time. Someday you'll understand what I mean by that. But for now we need ground rules."

Mac started laughing when she heard Harms conversation- "he doesn't know what your saying to him."

"Not true, he knows when daddy talks to him."

"I'm sure he does. But he doesn't understand."

"Really than why is he smiling?"

"He probably let out gas." Harm leaned down to smell. "Oh I see what you mean. My boy we need to talk about this too."

"Give him to me while you put on some clothes."

"I thought you liked me this way?" Harm wiggled his eye brows. "Oh I do. But you lost me at food. We'll meet you in the livingroom." Mac and Tommy went downstairs while Harm dressed. Mac went and sat down on the sofa after placing Tommy in his crib. In the meantime Harm had reheated their food and brought it over. Mac was kinda picking at hers. Harm picked up on this.

"What's wrong."

"I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought."

"I'm not buying that. I know something is wrong."

Mac took Harms had and placed it on her abdomen. "You kept your promise."

He looked at her. "What...I thought the test.."

"It was wrong. The hospital did blood work on me. I'm pregnant."

Harm sat there stunned.. He didn't know what to say. In the span of less then 5 minutes he went from a father of 1 to a father of 2. "Harm please say something?"

"I'm really going to be a daddy?"

"Well technically you already are."

"You know what I mean, we really made a baby?"

Mac smiled "Yes we did daddy.."

Harm went to stand. That was when he passed out. Mac looked over at Tommy... "well we've got a 6'4 pilot down.."


	32. Chapter32

**Harms Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Mac looked down at Harm as he laid on the floor. "Tommy you think I should try and get your daddy up?" It was than that Harm started to wake up, he started blinking his eyes to get them to focus.

"Sarah?" Mac got up off the bed and moved to the floor.

"You alright there Sailor?"

Harm shook his head and blinked his eyes. "Nothing appears to be broken.."

"That's good, think you can stand up? Or do you need." About that time Harm stood up. "That answers that." Harm reached for Mac's hand to help her up off the floor.

"I'm the one that should be taking care of you. After all your going to be a mommy. Plus you where just in an.." all the sudden everything hit Harm. He guided her back over to the bed. "You should be resting."

"Really I'm starting to feel better. I'm still a little sore, but I'm mostly thankful the baby is okay. Harm how did we miss read the test? If they hadn't done blood work, I'd never have know."

"Sweetheart I'm not an expert here, but I think you'd figure it out."

"Maybe so.."

"What did the blood work show?"

"HCG, I asked the nusre what that was. That's when she told me."

"Sweetheart when did you ask?"

"When you went and got the SUV. She explained that I'm not far along. But I still wonder. If I'd only known." Mac started to sob...Harm took her in his arms. "Sweetheart you did nothing wrong, and the baby's still with us." Harm placed his hand on her abdomen. Mac laid hers on top of his.

"Do you think this might be our little Rosie?"

"Deep down,I'm hoping she is."

"But what if it's a boy? After all aren't first born's in the Rabb family always boys?"

"Well we already have our boy. He's in the bassinet."

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes I know what you mean, but I'm hoping that just this once Fate will go in a different direction and we will get our baby girl."

"With your looks and my brains."

"No I want her to have your looks. We can go 50/50 on the brain."

"Oh so you're going to compermise here Rabb!"

"Call it whatever you want, as long as she looks like you."

Ring Ring... Harm reached over and picked up the phone.

"Rabb"

("Uncle Harm.")

"Hey Josh what's up."

("I'm not sure. I...well.. I found something.")

"Josh what did you find?"

("I went looking for pictures of my dad.. I found a box with his name on it. So I opened it up. I found lots of really cool stuff. And something called a Will. What's that Uncle Harm")

"That's a document that people make, so when they die others know what their wishes are."

("Oh so can I read it. I want to know my dads wishes..")

"I think you should let your mom see it.And than she can show it to you."

("But what if she want let me see it?")

"Well if that happens, call me back and myself and Aunt Mac will come over."

("Okay, thank you Uncle Harm.") Josh hung up. Harm just looked at the phone, he pondered why Annie had hidden away Luke's Will for.

"Is Josh okay?"

"I'm not sure, he found a box of Luke's personal stuff along with his Will."

"Did you know about his Will?"

"No I was under the impression, he didn't have one."

Mac thought for a moment. "Harm why would Annie hide that?"

"I've no clue. To my knowledge Luke had nothing of any real value. Plus everything would have gone to Annie anyway."

"Unless he didn't want everything going to her?"

Harm thought about what Mac was saying. "You think we need to take a look at it don't you."

"Might not hurt."

"Well we just can't show up and demand to see it."

"True, but you are an lawyer. And Josh did call you asking about it. And technically you did give him legal advice. So you could show up as his legal representation."

"I love it when you go all lady lawyer on me. It's sexy as hell.."

"Well maybe I should do it more often."

"Oh you definitely should." Harm took Mac in his arms and pushed her down on the mattress. He started to nibble at her neck. "Are you okay with this?"

"I'm always okay when you kiss and touch me. I know you'd never hurt me in anyway."

"Never baby.." Harm started back his nibbling, he started making his way down her throat. Moving his hands up her shirt to her breasts. Gently palming them. Mac grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Harm please they need you.."

"As you wish." He started sucking on one while still palming and playing with the other one. Mac arched her back to give him better access. "Oh Flyboy." She moaned... "what else do you want?" She grabbed his hand and put inside her shorts. Harms eyes got wide when he relized- she was commando. " oh your a bad little marine."

"Play with me Commander, that's an order.."

"Yes Ma'am..." Harm started with one finger, sliding it into her wet core.He watched as she started thrusting on the the bed. "Harder..." He added a finger this. Working her nub.. "oh god... "

They both jumped when Tommy started to cry at the top of his lungs. Mac jumped pushing Harm off of her and onto the floor. She went over to him picking him up and cradleing him to her.

"Shhhh... it's okay baby...mommy is right here.. I'm so sorry I didn't hear you at first.." Harm got up and went over to them. "Is he okay?"

Mac felt his head, and checked his diaper. " He's cool and dry.Its too soon for him to be hungry." After a few minutes Tommy settled down. Mac looked down when she felt a sucking sensation on her breast. "Harm look he calmed himself down"

Harm looked at his son. "Guess he just wanted his mommy."

"Well you two are going to have to learn how to share."

"Oh really!"

"Yes really.."

They both stopped talking when they heard pounding on the door followed by an angry voice.

"HARMON RABB OPEN THIS DOOR!!! I KNOW YOU AND THAT WOMAN YOU CALL A WIFE ARE IN THERE."

They both looked at each other. "Harm what's Annie doing back here?"

"I've not a clue? Unless it's about Luke's Will that Josh found." Harm reached into the bed and handed Mac her shirt back. "I'll let her in, while you and Tommy finish what ever you guys are doing here."

"Bonding.."

"Oh okay. Well just stay up here till he's done." Mac smiled and looked down, noticing Tommy was going back to sleep. Harm went down and unlocked the door. Annie barged in dragging Josh with her.

"How dare you tell Josh to make me show him Luke's Will...What gives you that right.."

"Wait a minute. I never knew about his Will until today when Josh called me and ask me about it."

"Really ! I don't believe you. You where his best friend you had to have known about."

"NO! I had no clue until today. Besides what's the big deal? He had a Will, it's not uncommon."

"Don't you get it. If I read that he's really dead."

"Uncle Harm, you said a Will are people's wishes. Are wishes bad?"

Annie looked over at Josh. "Josh go sit down." Now Mac walked down. "Well he asked a valid question?"

"Oh so now you both are going to tag team me." Harm glanced at Mac.

"No that's not what's happening here. Look Annie, it's not a big deal to let Josh know what his dads wishes are."

"You don't get it... I've never opened it up. I never wanted to read it. And no one is going to make me now"

Now Mac spoke up. "Actually Harm can make you, on the behalf of Josh."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's as clear as day, Harm is Josh's godfather and as of today his legal representative. He called him asking him about the Will, Harm gave him legal advice. I heard him do it."

"But I'm his mother."

"True, but Josh has rights as well, and if he wants to know the content of the Will he has that right."Mac walked over to Josh. "Josh what do you want?"

"I just want to know about my dads wishes."

Annie went over to her son. "Josh your dad loved you, he only wanted the best for you. That was his wish."

Josh looked at the ground. "Well if that's true. Why can't I read it."

Now both Harm and Mac looked over towards Annie. Harm spoke up. "You heard him. He wants to read it."

"Harm please don't.. I... I... just don't want read it."

"How about I read it. After all I'm a lawyer."

"Fine.." Annie reaches into her purse and pulled out Luke's Will. She clutched it to her. Taking a deep breath before handing it to Harm.

Harm took it from Annie. He opened it up and gave it a quick look over. It was pretty basic. Mostly just Luke leaving everything to Annie. As Harm read on something caught his attention. "Mac come look at this!"

Mac went over next to Harm. She read where Harm was pointing ."Harm? What do you make of this? Did you know?"

"I had no clue, until now."

"Harm what is it? What did Luke do?"

Harm and Mac looked at each other- "Annie, Luke didn't leave everything to you."

"What are you talking about here? What has he done?"

"He's given me joint custody of Josh with you." Annie grabbed the Will our of Harms hand. She read it over, she couldn't believe what she was reading. "How could be do this me. He knew what Josh means to me. How could he."

Mac spoke up - "According to what it says, he wanted his son to always have a father figure in his life, that why he left his custody to Harm. He knew Harm would always be there for him."

Josh went over to Harm. "Does this make you my dad now?"

Harm knelt down to Josh. "No Josh, Luke will always be your dad. No one can or should replace him."

"But dad said he wants you to be my dad right?"

"Its complicated Josh."

"Why? Didn't my dad wish this?"

Harm looked up at Mac. "Well yes he did, but he wanted Uncle Harm to be part of your life as your Uncle Harm."

"So what does that mean?"

"Well Josh, that means that you get to come and live with myself, Aunt Mac and Tommy sometimes and the other times you will live with your mom." Mac looked sad when Harm didn't mention the new baby.

"Okay! When do I get to live with you?"

"We still have to figure that out. But for now you go home with your mom and be good."

"Okay. I love you Uncle Harm and you too Aunt Mac." Mac smiled at Josh.

Annie, went over to Harm and Josh. "This is not over yet."

"Let it go Annie."

"Really Mac, would you be saying that about your own son?"

"As his mother, I would do right by him. I would and will always put his needs first. Before my own. That's what mothers do." Mac looked at Harm. He knew what she had reference to.

"I am putting his needs first. That's why I believe he's safer with me than Harm."

"Really! Are you still upset about that stupid Tiger Cruise?"

"Yes. He could have gotten Josh killed."

"Grow up woman. You really are neurotic you know that."

"I'm what?"

"You heard me. Harm is a good man, a wonderful father. And the best husband any woman could ask for. He's the only man that I would let father my children."

"You mean child. You only have one."

"Well for now we only have one. But he's more than capable of giving me another one anytime he wants to. As I'm sure you remember."

"Harm"

"Don't Annie, the law is on my side here. I have shared custody of Josh with you. I'll call you next week to work out a schedule.. It's late now... why don't we call it a night."

"Fine, but only for tonight. Come on Josh let's go for now."

Josh went over to Harm and Mac, he gave them both a hug and told them bye. They left and Harm went and locked the door. "Well that was..."

"Interesting to say the least.. Harm what are we going to do.." Mac said as she walked over to Harms arms. "I'm not sure sweetheart. But I think we should leave in the morning and go see grandma Sarah."

"I think your right."

They both headed up to the bedroom and got ready for bed. Once they where in bed Mac laid on Harms chest. She snuggled down on him. "Why didn't you say anything about."

"Our new baby! Honestly I don't want to her to know. I don't want the first person we tell to be Annie. I want the first person to be grandma Sarah."

Mac snuggles deeper into Harms chest. "You are perfect you know that. But don't let that get around. I'd hate to have to hurt you."

Harm looked down at Mac. "Really I'm perfect!"

She looked up at him."Yes you really are. And you're 100% mine..Oh and Tommy's as well. We claim you."

Harm kissed her head, and Mac kissed his chest.He took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. He started to caress it."Good night Rosie, I know your in there."


	33. Chapter33

**A/N - Thank you to all my readers. Especially the ones that take the time leave a kind word.**

 **Wednesday Morning**

 **Harms Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Harm had been up since daylight getting everything ready for their drive to the farm to see Grandma Sarah. He had made a few calls and made arrangements. Now all that was left was getting there. He walked back up to the bedroom and over to his son's bassinet. He smiled when his eyes met Tommy's.

"Come on little man, lets go get you ready for our road trip." Harm and Tommy walked down to the kitchen and he spread his blanket out on the counter. "You know we are going to have to start looking for a bigger place to live soon." Tommy looked at Harm and smiled.."why you ask... well your going to be a big brother..That's right.. Mommy is going to have a baby...I'll tell you a secret, daddy always wanted a sibling.. So I'm happy you're going to have one..Now we are going to have to set a few ground rules...But we can talk about those when you're older...Between us Sailors, I want the new baby to look just like your mommy. Your mommy is the most amazing beautiful woman I've ever seen..And I want your sister to look just like her..That's right daddy believes that the new baby is a little girl.. You like the sound of that."

Tommy just continued to smile at Harm. Both Rabb men never noticed Mac walk up. "Now what are my two favorite sailors up too?"

"We can't tell you.. Can we Tommy..." Harm shook his head...

"Oh I see...mommy is on a need to basis.." Mac glanced over towards the door, she saw the packed bags and garment bag. "Umm.. Harm what's going on?"

"Remember last night I said we're going to see grandma Sarah."

"I thought.. never mind..how long are we going to be there?"

"Well it depends.."

"Depends on what.."

"How do you feel about getting married on the farm?"

"Are you serous?"

"Yes I'm very serous, I'm marrying you before this week is up.."

"Yes I'll marry you just name the day."

"Well baby, that's up to you. And before you ask why, you'll see once we get to the farm. And no grandma Sarah doesn't know we're coming. We're supriseing her. Only Tom knows we're on the way. I asked him to ask Lilly to go dress shopping with you. That is if you're okay with that?"

"I'm fine with that, I like Tom, so I'm sure I'll like Lilly if she's anything like Tom."

"I think you too will hit it off.. She kinda reminds me of Harriet."

Mac looked at Harm.. "Is that good or bad?"

"Depends."

"I guess I should go get packed."

"Yes hop to it Marine..."

"I'm going Navy, don't rush me. After all I'm in very delicate condition now thanks to The Navy.."

Harm smirked - "That's right.." Mac turned around and shot him a look. Harm ducked his head. "Guess I walked right into that look didn't I Tommy.." Tommy just smiled

About an hour or so later, everyone was ready to leave. Harm started taking the bags down to the Lexus,while Mac placed Tommy in his carrier. "Ready to go meet your great grandma Sarah.. She's going to be so excited to meet you. And you too little baby." Mac said as she rubbed her abdomen.

In the meantime Harm had walked back inside and was listening to Mac talk to Tommy. He smiled thinking just how much his life had changed. And part of him wondered how his dad would react to his family. He hoped he would be happy for him. Mac turned around and saw Harm just standing. He looked to be million miles away.

"Where are you sailor?"

"Just thinking about dad, and wondering what he would think about Tommy and the new baby?"

"Well I'm guessing, he would be happy for you. At least from what grandma Sarah told me. She said Harmon Sr only wanted you to be happy. And I've seen you with Tommy, you love him. He's your son. And well know you've got Josh as your sorta son."

"And his little one in here." Harm said as he rubbed Mac's abdomen.Mac placed her hand on Harm's. They locked eyes and just stood there for a few minutes.

Harm broke the silence. "I'm...not sure what to feel right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think all this is happening to fast?"

"Harm what are you saying?"

"Nothing bad, I just ment the kids part. I'm just starting to wonder how we are going to handle 2 kids that will both be under a year old at the same time? Do you think we can do it?"

"I believe we can handle anything as long as we are together. You've taught me that over the last few years and even more over the last few months"

"I know your right, I guess I just needed a reminder."

"Sometimes we all do. Now enough, let's get this show on the road Sailor." Harm winked at Mac as he picked up Tommy, he took her hand in his and they walked out of the apartment and down to his Lexus.

Once they where down there, Harm removed Tommy from his carrier and placed him in his car seat. Mac stood and watched."Your getting good at this daddy stuff."

"Tommy makes it look easy. Don't you little man." Tommy just smiled. "I love it when he smiles."

"You know most of the time, he's smiles cause he has gas."

"Thank you for that. And how did you learn so much?"

"I helped Harriet some when A.J was first born."

"I really did miss a lot being at sea." Now Mac felt bad for bring up the 6 months Harm was gone. She watched him as he still looked at Tommy.

"You're not at sea now, and your son and new baby are going to have to you with them from the start"

"Your right. Enough let's get moving. We've got a life to get started on." Harm closed the door, he started to walk around and open Mac's door when he saw an envelope on his windshield. He went and picked it up. Mac followed him.

"Harm?"

He looked at it and than he opened it carefully. He pulled out two folded pieces of paper. The first was a note. He read the note . After that he opened the other folded paper. He studied it..

"Sarah... he's really going to be ours.."

"What? How?"

"She gave us his birth certificate. It's blank" Harm handed Mac the birth certificate. "Harm what's the other paper?"

"It a document signing over her rights to us.. She lists us by name.You know what this means?"

"Yes we really are going to be his mom and dad." They hugged each other. Both feeling new hope for the first time. "Let's go see grandma Sarah."


	34. Chapter 34

**Outside Harm's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Cathy stayed hidden as she watched Harm and the woman she now knew as Sarah Mackenzie, place her son in the back seat. She watched as they talked to him. She could tell that she had made the right decision to turn over all her rights to them.

She had been following Harms career, ever since she'd met him and Lt Austin. She at one time wanted to be just like him. But than a series of bad choices in life got in the way. And that's how she ended up giving birth. She was alone and scarred and in no shape to raise a baby.

At first she was going to put him up for adoption, but when she saw Harm by accident. She knew she wanted him to raise her son. So she started hiding outside his building. That's when she learned about Sarah Mackenzie. She watched the two of them. After that she had made her mind up. She would give them her baby.

In her heart she knew she made the decision, they could give him the life and family she never could. And that's all she wanted for her son. Even if it wasn't with her.

 **(At Harms SUV)**

They both just stood there reading and rereading the document. Mac glanced over at Tommy. "Well little man we really are going to be your mommy and daddy."

Harm rubbed his little son on his head. "Let's go see Grandma Sarah." Mac looked over at Harm and smiled. He closed the door back door once again. And went around and opened the front passenger door for Mac.After making sure his family was safe and and sound. He went and got in the drivers seat.

In the meantime Cathy stood in the distance and watched them leave. "I know I've done right by you. They will give you the life and family that I never could. Good bye my son, mommy will always love you. " Cathy turned and walked out of the alleyway.

 **On the road to Grandma Sarah's**

Mac turned sideways in her seat, she was looking at Tommy. She kept thinking about how lucky they are. They have Tommy and are having a new baby.

"Harm how have we gotten so lucky? Our life seems to have just fallen into place."

"I'd like to think Fate has worked in our favor."

"Ummm, maybe so Flyboy." Mac kept looking at sleeping Tommy. "What do you think grams will say about him?"

"She's going to be over the moon. After all she did order us to get busy on her great grand baby."

"Yes she did. I can't wait to tell her about the baby. Are you going to tell her about Josh?"

"I can't decide. I think I should, but I know how she felt about Annie."

"Oh! How was that?"

"Well she wasn't her biggest fan. Mom liked her more than grams did."

"How did she feel about Luke?"

"She liked Luke.She always felt he could do better than Annie."

"So I take it, she wasn't happy when you dated her?"

"That's an understatement."

They both stoped talking when they heard Tommy start to whimper. "Harm pull over so I can get in the back with him."

Harm pulled over to the shoulder of the road. Mac opened her door and walked to the back and got in with Tommy. She moved next to him. And lifted him out of the car seat. She checked him, he was dry. So she reached in and took out his bottle. He took it and started sucking away.

"Sweetheart do you think it's safe to drive?"

"I'm sure it's fine.I would think parents do this all the time."

"If your sure." Harm carefully pulled back onto the road and continued their drive. Mac decided to stay in the back seat for the remainder of the drive. After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the farm. Harm pulled into driveway and killed the engine. He looked back at Mac and Tommy. "You guys ready to go see grams?"

Mac looked over at Tommy, "We're ready if you are?"

Harm took a long deep breath. "Why don't I go up first and once she opens the door, I'll wave you guys over."

"Sounds like a plan."

Harm got out and walked up to the front door. He knocked on it and waited for grams to open it. He stepped back when the door opened. "Harmon oh what a wonderful surprise."

Harm hugged his grams.. "It's good to see you grams.."

"Where is Sarah?"

"She's here, we have a surprise for you."

"Oh what kind of surprise? I'm not young anymore."

"Trust me you'll love this." Grams looked at her grandson. Harm waved Mac over. She got out with Tommy in her arms. They made their way up to the front door. Grams couldn't believe her eyes.She walked right over to Mac.

"Who is this?"

"He's your great grandson.His name is Tommy."

"Oh he's just adorable, but how?" She looked at Harm and Mac.

"Grams why don't we go inside and we'll tell you whole story."

They all walked inside, and into the living room. Harm and Mac told grams about how Mac found Tommy and the events that took place following that. Grams listened to everything they told her. "Let me see of my old mind can get all this straight. You both found him. And now the birth mother has given you both her rights to him?"

"Yes grams, but there's more." Harm looked at Mac and she nodded her head. "Sarah is pregnant."

"Oh thank you, you both have no idea how happy you've made me. I've got 2 great grand babies."

"Grams the real reason we're here is well.."

"Spit it out Harmon. I'm not getting any younger."

"We want to get married, here on the farm."

"You've both just made an old woman even happier. First my great grand babies and now a wedding."

Mac looked at Harm, "Go ahead tell her the rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes she has a right to know."

"Grams do you remember Annie and Josh?"

"Yes I remember that woman. Never did care for her. Luke was very nice and polite. What about them?

"Well, I found out that Luke left his custody of Josh to me." Grams just sat there. She didn't know what to make of what her grandson had just told her. She suddenly has 3 great grand children.

"Sarah what do you think about this?"

"I'm okay with it, I like Josh, he's a good little boy."

"There's a but there, I can sense it."

"I'm not overly fond of Annie. I really don't mean anything by it."

"Hush! Your not alone here. I never cared for her. I always thought she was to weak and whinny to be a Navy wife. Luke could have done much better than her. And so could Harm when he dated her. But now there's a little boy we need to think about."

"I know your right grams." Mac and grams smiled at each other.

"Sarah hand me over that baby. I need to bond with him and you both need to go for a walk."

They both just looked at grams with a curious look on their faces. "You heard me! Get out I need time to get to know my great grandson."

Harm and Mac got up and headed out of the house to walk the grounds, while grams got up and walked with Tommy over to the wall with all her pictures.

"Now young man, we are going to have a long talk about what you've been born into. Your a Rabb now, Rabb men have a long standing history of Naval Service. Your great great grandpa Rabb served on board the USS Summers. He was a bowsman mate. Unfortunately he was lost at sea. At least that's how it's written in Elizabeth Rabb's journal. He never had the chance to meet his son, your great grandpa and my husband David Rabb. David is a whole lot like your own daddy. ( you'll figure that out when your older ) He piloted bi planes in WW1. He never came home. ( Sarah got quite as she thought about her late husband and her son. ) Now that brings us to your grandpa my son Harmon Sr. He's your daddy's father. But you'll never get to meet him. We lost Harm Sr on Christmas Day 1969.( the next part was hard on grams ) We almost lost your daddy, when he crashed on the deck of The USS Seahawk. But fate had other plans for him. Your daddy was spared, so you could enter our lives. Sweet boy.."

Grams walked back over to her rocking chair and started singing the Hymn of The Navy to him. Tommy looked at her with his big ocean blue eyes. After a while both of them had fallen asleep, and that's how Harm and Mac found them when they came back from their walk.


	35. Chaoter35

**Grandma Sarah's Farm**

They both just stood and took in the scene in front of them. It warmed Harm's heart to see his grandma with his son. He looked over at Sarah. "I think the little man has won over his great grandma."

Mac smiled, "I think they won each other over."

"You could be right. Why don't we go upstairs and unpack, than we can come back and check on them."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Harm and Mac made their way up to the same room they shared the last time they were on the farm. As they entered they both looked around. Harm walked over and behind Mac wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his hands on her abdomen.

"Whatcha thinking about sweetheart?"

"Just the last time we where here, it was just the two of us. Now it's the 4 of us. So much has changed."

"But all for the good?"

"Yes I'd say so. We have so much to be great full for."

"Yes we do, our baby boy and now our baby girl.." Mac turned in his arms. "You really believe this one is a our little girl don't you?"

"With all my heart. I've seen her in my dreams. I know she was just waiting on us - well correction, me to get my act together."

Mac just smiled and started to nibble at his ear. "You know we're the only ones awake. We could make use of this big soft bed."

Harm wiggled his eye brows. "Yes we could." He turned loose of Mac and walked over locking the door. After locking it, he walked back over to her. "Now where were we."

"About to make use of this big soft bed."

 **Downstairs** -

Grandma Sarah woke up, she looked down at little Tommy. "Well aren't you a good little thing. I wonder if your mommy and daddy are back yet?" She got up with Tommy and they started to look around the house, they walked outside and glanced around. Not seeing them. They walked back inside,

"Well little Rabb, let's go find you something to sleep in tonight. I think I might know where your grandpa's cradle is. But we need to find your daddy so he can get it down. "

Grandma Sarah and Tommy made their way upstairs and down the hallway. She stopped when she heard the sounds coming out of Harm and Mac's room. She looked down at Tommy. "And this is how you've became a big brother already." She smiled and winked at him.

But Tommy had other plans in mind, he started crying at the top of his lungs. "Shhhh little Rabb, we don't want to disturb them."

Harm and Mac stoped when they heard Tommy crying. Mac dislodged herself from Harm getting up and grabbing his shirt, she made her way to the door opening it only to find grams and Tommy starting back down the hallway. She ran after them.

"Grams!"

Grandma Sarah turned around when she heard Mac. "I'm sorry Sarah, we didn't mean to, well you catch you in the act."

"It's okay, I've started getting use to it. He seems to have a nack for knowing just when to catch us."

"Well little ones tend to do that. Remind me to tell you about that later. Here's your boy. By the way, nice shirt." She said as she winked and walked away. Mac looked down at Tommy.

"Let's go back to your daddy." They both went down the hallway and back into the room. Harm was now sitting upright on the bed looking rather uncomfortable. Mac sat down next to him.

"Sorry and that." She said as looked at very alive cock.

"Its fine, he'll calm down shortly. What's got the little guy so upset here."

"I'm not sure, he's dry, it's too soon for him to be hungry." About that time Mac felt him rooting on her. She knew what he wanted, she laid him down in her lap and pulled off Harms shirt. She lifted him to her breast, he started sucking on it. Harm just watched.

"It's amazing that he just calms right down when he's with you."

"We've bonded, he's my baby. Just like this one in here is." Mac placed her hand on her abdomen.

"Sweetheart should we tell grandma Sarah about Josh?"

"That's up to you. After all he's yours now." Mac looked down at Tommy. Whom was slowly starting to go back to sleep.

"Hun, he's going to be your step-son, plus he really likes you. You know that."

"I know, it's just well, I don't want conflict with HER."

"I know, you know what. Let's not worry about Josh and Annie for now. This is our special time. We are going to get married and become a real family. Just the 4 of us. You,me, Tommy and baby Rosie."

Mac smiled, " You are just do sure she's a little girl."

"I know she is."

Knock knock- "Everyone dressed in there?"

"Just a minute grams."

"Well hurry your six up Harmon, I'm an old woman."

Mac laughed watching Harm jumping around the room pulling on his boxers. Mac just pulled the sheet around herself and Tommy. Harm made his way over to the door opening it up.

"It's about time, I need you to go fetch something down from the attic for me."

"Ahh, I'm not dressed..."

"Nonsense your fine, now follow me."

"Grams!"

"Now Harmon, unless you want Tommy sleeping on the floor tonight."

"I've got his crib in the SUV."

"Oh horseshit. No great baby of mine is sleeping in that. Now get your six moving." Harm just walked out and followed his grandma up to the attic. When they reached it. She led him over to an old cradle.

"This is what I need help with. It's old like me. So be careful."

Harm looked at it. He took in all the carvings. But what caught his eyes was the bi-plane along with wings and the HR above them.

"It's your fathers, your grandpa made it for him. When you where little we used it for you. Now I want you to use it for Tommy."

Harm just stood and looked at the cradle,"Grams I.."

"I know Harmon, it's a lot to take in. But I want you to have it. That little boy is a Rabb now. And with that comes a steep tradition and you know that. Now pick this up and let's go put that son of yours in it."

"Yes Ma'am." Harm picked up the cradle and followed Grandma Sarah out of the attic and back down to his and Mac's room. Before he entered, he knocked on the door. "Baby are you.." Grams just opened the door.

"No need to be shy here Harmon, you've seen her before. That's why she's pregnant now."

"Grams!"

"Well that's the truth." She said as she opened the door. Mac looked up when the door opened. She started to get up. "Stay put dear. Harmon has this. Put that right next to the bed. I'll be right back." Grams walked out.

Mac got up along with Tommy, she went over and looked at the cradle. "Harm this is beautiful." She said as she looked at the detail work on it.

"It was dad's, grandpa made it for him." He couldn't stop the tears from falling. Mac laid Tommy down inside and took Harm in her arms and just let him cry. Grams stopped outside the door when she saw the scene in front of her. She didn't want to bother them at that moment. She knew she needed to let them be for the time being.


	36. GettingFutrue

**Grandma Sarah's Farm**

Harm just stood there and cried in Mac's arms. She held him to her, letting him get all the emotions out. She knew he needed this. After a while he stoped crying and just continued to stand in Mac's arms. She rubbed her hands up and down his bare back. She felt him relax.

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Thank you, it really hit me harder than I thought it would, seeing dad's cradle and than putting Tommy in it for the first time."

"Do you think Grams would let us take it home with us?"

"Just what do you have in mind?"

"I think it would be nice to use for Tommy and the new baby."

Harm placed his hand on Mac's abdomen.."I would love to be able to put both our kids in this. We'll talk to grams. "

Knock knock, "Grams you don't need to knock " Harm said as he looked over towards the door. Grams opened the door and walked in.

"Well I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't wake up the baby. After all once they wake up, they want all the attention you can give them. Especially Rabb babies." Grams said as she walked over and looked down at Tommy. "So what's this fellows full name?"

Harm and Mac both looked at each other. Harm spoke, "We really haven't gotten that far yet. We only have temporary guardianship over him right now."

"I know that Harmon, but you both must have given his name some thought."

"I have grams, I want to name him Thomas Harmon Rabb."

"Sarah that's a perfect name for him. Now I understand why you call him Tommy."

Harm smirked. "What's with the smirk Harmon?"

"She came up with Tommy after a Tomcat."

"And that's fitting, his daddy flys Tomcats. Good job Sarah." Grams gave Mac a high five. "Before I forget, here are the baby blankets for him and our new little one."

Mac blushed. "Thank you grams."

"Well I did tell Harmon to get to work in that department.."

"He did just that, we almost didn't find out about the baby."

"Oh why?"

Mac stoped thinking she'd said to much. Harm took over. "Well Sarah took a test at home and it was negative. But when she had blood work done that's how we found out."

"Well that's one way to find out. At least you didn't find out like I did. I woke up one morning puking my guts out. Then I yelled at your grandfather that he knocked me up."

Harm tried to turn around. "Grams I really don't..."

"Don't be a prude Harmon.You did the same thing to your Sarah. You knocked her up. Tell me Sarah. Did he do a good job?"

"Oh yes, he did a very good job."

"Good it's been my experience that Rabb man always seem to aim for perfection in the bedroom. At least Harmon's grandfather did. The things that man could do to me."

"You know I'm just going to go take a shower."

"Oh Harmon, don't act like this is all new to you. I'm sure you've had more than one girlfriend in the past."

Mac just stood and watched and listened to Grams. She just loved the way she talked to Harm and made him blush.

"Sarah why don't you go with Harmon and I'll take little Tommy with me."

"That's okay grams, he's sleeping now. Plus I think I really just want to lay down in bed."

"Okay sweetie, if you all need anything. I'll be in my room." Grams smiled and walked out.

Harm pokes his head out of the bathroom. "Is she gone?"

"Yes she went to her room for the night."

"Thank god, I thought she'd never leave."

"Oh did she embarrass you!"

"Well I didn't really want to hear about my grandparents sex life. Now our sex life is a different story."

"Oh so you want me to tell grams all about you and your. What are we calling him this week..

"SARAH!"

Harms sudden outburst woke up Tommy. He started crying to the top of his lungs.Harm went over and picked him up. He cradled him to his bare chest. Mac walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head next to Tommy.

"I'm so great full for my two guys. I love both of you."

"And we love you. Right Tommy, that's why I'm marrying you."

"Let's let him sleep with us tonight, I want my guys with me." Harm led Mac over to the bed. She tossed the covers back and crawled in. Harm handed Tommy over her, while he got in. Mac placed Tommy between them.

Meanwhile grams was sitting on her bed in her room. She was holding a picture of David and Harmon Sr. "You've both done good in looking after Harm, he's getting the life he needs. Now continue to keep him on the right path."

They had been asleep for a few hours when Mac felt rooting at her breast. She opened her eyes and saw that Tommy had found his way over to her. She sat upright and picked him up.

"Oh my sweet boy I can't give you what you want. But we can wake up daddy and have him make you up a bottle."

Mac leaned over to Harms ear, blowing in it. He brushed her away. "Give me 5 more minutes." He mumbled.

"Well I'd love to but I think your son has other plans"

Harms eyes shot open. "What does he need."

Mac pointed to her breast. "Oh I see. I'll be right back." Harm got up and headed down to kitchen to make up a bottle for Tommy.

When he got there he was surprised to find grams sitting at the counter. "What's got you up this early Harmon?"

"Tommy he's hungry. And well Sarah can't, well you know."

"Feed him..I might be old but I still remember what having a baby is like. Here let me do that."

Grams walked over to the stove and started heating up Tommy's bottle. "So tell me Harmon. Do you really think that he's going to be yours?"

"What's bringing this on grams?"

"Oh I'm just wondering. I know how these people work. I'm just looking out for you and Sarah and well myself. I've found that I already love that little boy. It's like he was sent to you both."

"You sound like Sarah."

"She's a smart woman, listen to her."

"I always try too." Harm stoped and glanced up at the stairs."

"Spill it Harmon."

"I almost lost my chance with her. I voweled to myself I wasn't going to waste anymore time with her. I was going to do right by her."

"Well from where I'm standing, your doing a good at that." She handed him Tommy's bottle. "Go feed my great grand baby."

Harm took the bottle and made his way back, upstairs. When he reached the bedroom. He walked inside to find a very upset baby and frazzled Mac. He quickly handed over the bottle. Once Mac got him to start sucking on it. He began to calm himself down.

"Sorry it took longer than normal, grams doesn't have a microwave."

"It's fine, he was just getting impatient, Typical Rabb."

"Oh really!"

"Yes you both want everything on your own terms." Mac said with a chuckle.

"We do not, do we Tommy?" He just looked at his daddy. He released the bottle and smiled. Harm reached for him, and Mac handed him over. She watched as Harm placed him and his blanket on his shoulder. He went about patting him on his little back.

Once he was finished, Harm started to get up. He stoped when he felt Mac's hand. "I still want you guys with me. I need my boys."

"And your boys need you." Harm placed Tommy back on the pillow. And all three drifted back off to sleep...


	37. Chapter37

**Next Morning**

 **Grandma Sarah's Farm**

This time Tommy woke up Harm with his rooting around. " Och! Hold on there son. I don't have what you're looking for. Sarah wake up."

Mac shot up. "What's wrong? Where's the baby?"

"Sweetie he's right here. Take him while I go heat his bottle."

Harm handed Tommy over to Mac. She took him and Harm headed down stairs. When he reached the kitchen, He was met by Grandma Sarah handing him a bottle.

"Grams how did you know?"

"I might be old, but I know babies. They wake up early and hungry. I figured I'd keep a bottle warm for him. You know I hear they have this great invention called a bottle warmer. Just food for thought. Now go feed that baby."

Harm kissed his grandma and headed back to their room. He opened the door walking back inside. He handed Mac the bottle. She placed in Tommy's mouth. He latched on sucking away.

"That was quick."

"Grams already had his bottle ready."

"Oh."

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yes and no, I know we're here to get married. I just don't want anything over the top. I just want you, me , Tommy and grams."

"I figured you'd want Bud and Harriet as well."

"I did.. wait you said as well...Harmon Rabb what have you done."

"Well that was part of your surprise, but I asked Bud and Harriet to come up for the wedding."

"You just seem to know what I need before I do. Have you always been this way? Or am I just now seeing this?"

"Maybe a little of both. I know your friends are important to you. And who else but Harriet would you want standing next to you."

"Well I would take you, but your the groom."

"Touché."

"So Mr 'I've got this under control' what am I going to wear?"

"I'm leaving that up to you, grams and Lilly."

"Lilly is Tom's wife?"

"Yes, I think you two will hit off. She's a lot like Harriet."

"Oh okay, and while we are doing this. What will you be doing?"

"Bonding with my son. I just.."

"I get it. You want to show him what it means to be a Rabb."

"It's more than that, mom told me a story once. She said that after I was born. They came to the farm. Dad took me, he walked me around explaining what this place meant to him. I want to do that with Tommy. This place is special, I got my second chance at life here. And that lead me to JAG and you."

"Oh! Harm" Mac wiped the tears from her eyes. "Somehow I've always thought Fate brought us together. Like we where meant to be."

"Could be. Well one thing is for sure. Me falling out of the Admrial's chair didn't hurt."

"I'll say, it woke you up!"

Knock knock... "You two gonna stay in bed all day.." Grams said as she opened the door.

"No Grams. In fact.."

"Oh Harmon, just stop now. I know better than anyone that babies require attention. Especially one as cute as my great grandson." Grams walked over and sat down on the bed, looking at Tommy as Mac continued to feed him. "I just love watching him. You can learn so much looking into a baby's eyes."

"Really Grams?"

"Yes Sarah dear, see when I look into his eyes. I see how much he loves you and Harmon. He knows you both are are never going to hurt him. That's why he cries for one of you when he's away from you. He can sense when he alone. And that scares him. It's a special bond between parents and children. But I think you know that already. I can tell."

"Yes grams, I can't explain it. But I just can't stand the thought of being away from him. I know I didn't give birth to him."

"You've bonded dear. That's what mothers and babies do, they bond. It's a deep bond. One that can never be broken." Grams patted Mac on the arm as she got up. "Just let me know when you're ready to head into town."

"Okay." Mac looked down at Tommy as he kept drinking away. "Your a hungry little guy this morning."

"I think that's good sweetheart, means he's growing."

"I think your right." Mac handed Tommy over to Harm. "Why don't you finish so I can get ready to go into town."

"Okay, we got this. Right son." Tommy just looked at his daddy as he continued to drink away. In the meantime Mac went into the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Tommy, you and I are going to spend the whole day together. I'm going to show you everything here. And explain to what it means to be a Rabb." Harm could tell Tommy was now full. He removed the bottle from his mouth, and placed it on the nightstand.

He placed him on his shoulder, patting him on his little back. He decided to get up and walk to the window. He just looked out over the farm. "You know Tommy someday, all this will be yours. I love you my son.Now I know how my own dad must have felt about me. Cause I die before I'd let anything happen to you or your mommy."

Mac walked out just in time to hear the last part. She casually placed her hand on her abdomen. She wondered if Harm would still love their baby as much as he does Tommy.

Harm noticed her reflection in the glass, and he turned to look at her. "Sweetheart what's wrong," He walked over to her.

"I hard the last part of your conversation with Tommy. What about our.."

"Baby?"

"Yes, what about our little Rosie?" Harm placed his hand on hers.

"She's still our sweet little angel. But I think we need to find out if she's a little girl first. But if we go by heart, I already know she is."

"Well I for one love your heart." Mac started to kiss him , when she heard Grams calling for her. "I'd better go."

"Have fun shopping. Use the credit card I gave you. And get what ever you want."

"Okay...I'm going to do just that." Mac smiled as she walked out. She made her way down the stairs to find Grams standing at the bottom waiting for her.

"Ready dear?"

"Yes ! Harm gave me credit card."

"Oh goodie that's even better." With that both woman left out.


	38. Chapter38

**In Town**

Mac drove herself and Grams into town, they chatted along the way. Grams asked her how she felt about being pregnant. Mac told her that she's not had any real symptoms yet. No morning sickness or anything like that. But she's starting to crave sex.

Grams told her that's normal, she was like that when she was pregnant with Harm Sr. She told her she wanted to jump David all the time. Mac just laughed.

"Grams how well do you know Lilly? Tom's wife."

"She's a nice woman, nothing like you. She's a good fit for Tom. I always thought she had a thing for Harmon. Even before she married Tom."

"Really?"

"Yes after Harmon's crash, he was up here. She use to come around a lot. Acted like she wanted to help him restore Sarah. He never thought of her as more than a little sister."

"Oh okay, Did she ever meet.."

"Diane.. Yes she met her once. I doubt she'll remember her. But brace yourself in case she does."

"I wonder why Harm never mentioned that?"

"Knowing my grandson, he probably forgot. He's closer to Tom than to Lilly anyway, Tom is the one who helped him with Sarah. Oh look here we are." Grams pointed to dress shop.

Mac pulled into the first parking spot she saw. Both woman got out and headed towards the shop. They opened the door and walked inside.

"Grandma Rabb.. " Both stoped walking when they heard a woman's voice.

Grams glanced over at Mac, "Brace yourself dear, here comes Lilly.."

Lilly went straight over to Grams giving her a hug, "Grams it's so good to see you." She looked over at Mac. "You must be Mac? Have we met before? You look familiar to me?"

"No we've never met, but Harm has told me about you."

"Oh that must be it, Tom has as well. I'm so happy to meet you, thank you for inviting me along today.So how long have you known Harm?"

"5 years, we met in The White House Rose Garden."

"Oh my, that's so romantic, did he just sweep you off your feet?"

"No! We where assigned a case together. And well Harm was there receiving his distinguished flying cross from the president."

"Oh really, well that's still a wonderful story to be able to tell your children someday."

Grams took this as her opening, "Oh yes,you'll have to tell Tommy about that we he's older. All thought I doubt he'll care. He will probably want to hear about his dad shooting a hole in the court room celling."

Mac just started laughing, "If I hadn't had to duck under the table, I might have enjoyed that more."

Lilly looked back and forth between both women. "I'm sorry Lilly dear, I forgot that you've not met little Tommy yet. He's my great grand baby. The cutest little thing you'll ever see. Looks just like his daddy. Right Sarah?"

"Well I think so, Harm is seems to think he favors me."

"Well I cant wait to meet him and see Harm again. We missed him last time he was in town, the kids where sad. They love to go flying in Sarah."

"Oh Lilly you don't know." Grams said..

"Know what?"

Grams put her arm around Mac, "My self and my soon to granddaughter in law, share the same first name. Don't we Sarah dear."

"Yes, we do. But really every just calls me Mac. They have since boot camp."

"Oh are you in the Navy? Like Harm.."

"No I'm a Marine, but we are both JAG lawyers."

"Well Harm wasn't always a lawyer."

"Oh I know, he flys f-14 tomcats. I've been up a couple times. It's a real rush."

"So Sarah dear, what kind of dress do you have in mind?"

"Something simple, not over the top. I've always known that I want a dress that will make my husband happy, If there is one thing I've learned about Harm is that he loves me in anything slender with straps."

Lilly clapped her hands together, "Well it sounds like we've got our work cut out for us." Grams and Sarah just looked at each other.

 **Back on Grandma Sarah's Farm**

Harm got himself and Tommy ready for their day together. He took him all over the farm explaining the history and the Rabb legacy to him. Finally they went into the barn. The barn was Harm's safe place. He spent a lot of his childhood in there, and after his crash he did the same thing again.

"Tommy, your too little to understand this now. But someday I hope you will. I know I'm not you birth father. But your still my son, and I love you with everything in me.You've taught me the real meaning of what it means to be a father. It's not about blood, it's about loving you unconditionally. And that's what I intend to do my son. I see now that's all Frank ever tried to do with me."

Harm stoped talking when he heard a noise, he stared looking around, making sure to hold Tommy close to him. That's when he saw 2 tall men standing towards the back of the barn.

"Hello? Who are you?" Both men turned around, and started walking towards Harm and Tommy. Harm blinked when he saw them. It was like he was looking at two carbon copies of himself.

"Hello little Harm."

"Dad?"

"Yes son it's me."

Harm looked at the other man, he only knew him from pictures. "Grandpa David?"

"Yes, I've been keeping an eye on you for a long time. Thank you for taking care of my Sarah. I know she can be a real hand full."

Harm chuckled. "Yes she can be."

"Son the reason we're here is, to tell you how proud we are of you. You've taken on a new task of being a husband and father. Your Sarah and Tommy are going to need you."

"I know that dad, I'm never going let anyone come between us. I love both of them they are everything to me. I've wasted to much time being afraid."

"What where you afraid of Harm?" His father asked him

"Of being more like you than I wanted to be. Of hurting the woman I love so deeply that she'd never forgive me, or worse getting shot down and leaving her and my child behind."

Harm Sr lowered his head, "Harm I loved your mother, and I loved you."

"Loved ?"

"I can't love you anymore. I'm not here, but you've got a good man that loves you like a son."

Harm looked down at Tommy. "I see what your saying, I've been given the chance to love a baby that's not not mine by blood."

David spoke up. "Harm, I always wanted your grandma to find love after I was gone. But her heart never healed. She never opened it up anyone again." David put his head down, "She did a hell of job raising Harmon. But he needed a father figure."

"Harm I know I'm not perfect, I made mistakes. But you've got to know. You and Trish where everything to me."

"I know that dad, deep down I know that. I just."

"Just nothing Harm, you've already proven your a better man than me. Look at that baby boy in your arms. You've taken him in, bonded with him. He's your son now. And one day he will look up at you and call you daddy. When that day comes, you'll never be the same."

David nodded in agreement. Harm looked down at Tommy ( who had fallen fast asleep ) Than he looked back up and started to say something. But his father and grandfather had disappeared. He looked around, now he really wondered if they had been there, or of his mind was playing tricks on him.

He decided that he should leave the barn and go lay Tommy down. So he made his way back to the house just in time to see Mac and Grams walk out the black door. Mac walked over to them.

"There are my 2 favorite guys! What have you both been up too?"

"I took the little man on tour of the farm. He didn't make it though, I think I wore him out."

"Looks that way. " Mac said as she looked at Tommy sleeping soundly. "Why don't I take him inside."

Harm handed him over, he knew Mac was missing him. She cradled him close to her as she walked back to the house. Harm followed close behind. But was stoped by grams before he go inside.

"Alright spill it. I know something happen. I can tell."

"Really it's nothing grams ."

"Don't you lie to your grandma."

"You'd never believe me."

"Try me."

"I saw... you know what it's not important. Did Sarah find a dress?"

"Yes and she looks breathtaking. Now who did you see?"

"Grams."

"You saw your father didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I've been seeing David for years. I just pretend I don't . He comes from time to time. I think he likes to check up me. Never says anything just stands and looks."

"I saw both of them, in the barn."

"I'm not shocked you saw them there, that's your special place. The place you feel safe. So naturally they would show up there. How do you feel now?"

"Better I guess, they opened my eyes more."

"Well that's good. Now let's go inside. My bones are aching, going to storm tonight."

Harm and grams walked back inside just in time to see Mac walk back down the stairs. "Poor little guy is worn out. He never woke up."

"He'll probably sleep for awhile yet. Why don't the two of you join him. While I make us a big pot of vegetable stew and cornbread."

"Okay grams, are you sure you don't need our help."

"No Harmon, I don't . You need to take care of Sarah and those babies."

Harm looked over at Mac, he took her by the hand and together they walked upstairs. When they reached their room, Harm opened the door. He watched Mac walk in, she went over to the bed and sat down. Harm followed her.

"So sweetheart tell me about your day?"

"It was interesting, your right about Lilly she does kinda remind me of Harriet."

"You found a dress grams said."

"Yes and I love it. So what did you and the little man do?"

"We went on a tour of the farm."

"And ?"

"And nothing.."

"Than why do I get the sense theres more to this."

"There's not." Harm stood up and walked over to the widow and looked out. Mac stood and went over to him wrapping her arms around him from behind and placing her head on his back.

He took her hands in his. Rubbing her engagement ring. "Sarah I promise you and our children to never willingly leave you."

"I know Harm, in my heart I know." They just stood there for a while.


	39. Chapter39

**Grandma Sarah's Farm.**

 **Later the same night.**

After they ate the dinner that grams fixed. Harm and Mac decide to take a walk. They left Tommy with grams. Harm took Mac into the barn. She looked around remembering the last time she was in here.

Harm wrapped his arms around her waist, he rested his hands on her abdomen. She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. He begins rubbing her stomach.

"I brought Tommy in here earlier. I feel that I need to bring Rosie in here."

"Harm we don't know that the new baby is our little Rosie, I know you want it to be. But what if the new baby is a boy?"

"It's not, I can't explain it but I know, this baby is my little girl. My little Rosie."

Mac turned around in his arms. "Well I for one hope your right. I would love to have a little girl who looks just like you."

"No I want her to look just like her mommy. The woman I love."

Harm glanced at his watch, "We should probably head back, I'm sure grams and Tommy are getting tired."

"You're probably right." Harm and Mac made their way back to the house. Once there, they headed into the den area. They both smiled when they saw Grams sound asleep holding Tommy. Both walked over and looked down. Tommy looked up at his mommy and daddy with his big blue eyes.

"Oh Harm I hate to wake her up."

"I know baby, but we need to get the baby ready for bed. And grams should really go.."

"Harmon I'm not sleeping, I'm checking my eye lids for holes. By the way I didn't find any."

Mac laughed at Grams. "We just thought we should get Tommy ready for bed."

"Try again. Neither one of you are fooling me. I know how Rabb men think. After all I was married to one."

Harms eyes got wide.. "Grams"

"Oh, please Harmon I know what goes on behind closed doors." She said as she stood up and pasted Tommy to Mac.

"Grams, we really do just want to put him down for the night. Plus I'm tired from today."

"I'm sure you are Sarah dear, after all you've got a growing baby Rabb in there and they are like their fathers, very unpredictable."

Grams reached her hand to Harm. Here help you old grandma up. Harm took his grams by the hand helping her to stand up. "Okay now that I'm up, I'm heading to bed. Just lock up when you both head up."

Grams headed up stairs, Harm and Mac watched her. They waited till she was gone. Harm looked over at Mac and Tommy. "You guys want to stay down here or head up?"

Mac looked down at Tommy, "I think we should head up, we don't have to go to sleep."

"Just what do you have in mind sweetheart?"

"Well we can spend sometime bonding with our son."

"Yes we can, and we can bond with each other too."

"Oh yes we can do that, I like bonding with you."

"We seem to have mastered that quite well." Harm said as he smiled taking Mac by the hand leading her up stairs.

When they got to their room, Mac placed Tommy down in the cradle. And she went about getting ready for bed. She opened her bag pulling out 2 night gowns, one in white and one in navy blue. "Witch one Harm?"

He turned to look at both. Than he walked over to his bag and took out a wrapped box. He handed it to Mac, "How about this one."

Mac opened the box and pulled out a deep red lacy night gown. "Oh Harm, it's beautiful."

"I love you in red. It brings out your beautiful brown eyes."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are too good to me, I don't deserve you." Suddenly Mac felt a wave of emotions hit her. And she found she had no control over them.

Harm noticed the sudden change in her "Sweetheart did I do.."

She placed her hand over his mouth. "No it's me, I think my hormones are starting to change. I feel..I don't really know.. I think I want to wear this on our wedding night.Do you mind?"

"Wear it whenever you want baby. So for tonight would you wear the navy one?"

"For you I'd wear..."

Ring, Ring... Harm reached over and picked up his phone.

"Hello"

("Harm it's Annie.Did I catch you at a bad time?")

"No, not really. What's wrong? Is Josh okay?"

("He's fine, actually he's the reason I'm calling. He wants to spend the weekend with you.")

"I'm sorry Annie. We can't do it this weekend. We're at the farm with grams."

("Oh I see, did you happen to think that Josh might have enjoyed that.")

"Annie, don't start with me. Please tell Josh I'm sorry. We can spend next weekend together." Harm hung up the phone , he looked over at Mac. She walked over and took him in arms.

"She really has the worst timing."

"I know baby. But she was right. Josh would love it here."

"Well we can bring him here one day. In the meantime I'm going to go get ready for bed." She smiled at Harm and headed to the bathroom to change.

Harm striped out of his clothes, he started to sit down on the bed. Instead he went over and picked up his sleeping son. He walked over to window with him holding him to his chest. The baby snuggled into Harm's chest.

Mac walked out and stoped when she saw them. The sight warmed her heart. She walked up behind him wrapping both of them in her arms.


	40. Chapter40

**A/N - It's Harm and Mac's Wedding Day...**

 **Wedding Day**

 **Grandma Sarah's Farm**

 **Guest bedroom**

Mac paced around the room, ringing her hands. Grams and Harriet just watched her. They both looked at each other. "You know Harriet she's going to ware a hole in my rug."

"I do believe you're right Mrs Rabb."

"Harriet how many times do I need to tell you to call me Grams." Harriet just smiled.

"Grams you called Lilly right? She said they are on the way?"

"Yes dear, don't worry."

"I can't help it. It's in my training to be on top of everything."

Grams sighed. "I've got this grams." Harriet walked over to Mac. "Ma'am remember what you told me on my wedding day. To take a deep breath, and remember that I'm marrying the best guy in the world, and that everything will be perfect."

"I'm finding it's easier said than done." Mac looked over as the door opened. Lilly and her daughter walked in. Mac went over to her taking the garment bag with her dress in it.

Mac unzipped the bag, taking out the simple white gown. Harriet looked it over. "Oh Ma'am this is just what I could picture you in. It's almost just like the one you wore to Sudanese Embassy only in white."

"I knew when I saw it, that it's perfect. I remember the look on Harm's face that night. It was the second time he looked at me as more than just Mac."

Lilly just listened, "Wow you really live exciting lives in DC."

Harriet and Mac just looked at each other, and laughed. "Alright girls, chop chop. We have to get her ready to marry my grandson."

They all started getting Mac ready. But stoped when they hard knocking on the front door. Grams told them to continue on with what they are doing, she'd get the door. She headed out and down to front door.

She opened the door. Smiling when she saw who is on the other side. "Trish, Frank I'm so happy you made it."

"Thank you for calling us. If I wasn't so happy Harm is getting married, I'd be pissed he forgot to call us."

"In his defense, he's got a lot on his mind."

"Grams what's going on that I don't know? Has there been a new development with Tommy?"

"No, not at least that I know. But you might go talk to him."

Trish patted grams on the shoulder. "I'll do just that. Where is he?"

"My room."

Trish headed up the stairs to grams room, when she reached the door. She knocked lightly on it. Harm said to come in.

"Grams...Mom??"

"Your grandma called us, I wish you'd have called me."

"I'm sorry mom... I should have thought.."

"Well don't worry now, I'm just happy you and Sarah are getting married. With that being said. You look so handsome in your dress whites.Just like your father did on our wedding day." Trish reached into her purse, she pulled out a box and handed it over to Harm.

He took the box, opening it up. "Mom are these?"

"Yes your father's and my wedding rings. Use them if you want to, or don't it's up to you."

"Thank you mom.." Harm walked over to his mom taking her in his arms. He hugged her tight to him. "I wish dad was here today."

"I do to darling, he'd be so proud of the man you've become. The way you've stepped up and taken control of your life, gotten the family you want."

Harm pulled away, "with that being said, mom Sarah's pregnant. We just found out, also I found out that Luke left his custody of Josh to me."

"Oh my." Trish just stared at her son.. "Harm this is a lot for you to take on, are you ready for it?"

"I'm willing to be ready for it. I've realized that having a child isn't always about blood, or dna. It's about loving it as your own. I've learned that with Tommy, he's my son no matter how I got him."

Trish smiles at her son. "You've grown up a lot Harm. I'm so proud of you. Now let's get you married."

Meanwhile back in the guest bedroom. Mac stood in front of full length mirror just looking at her reflection. She placed her hand on her abdomen, rubbing it. Harriet noticed her.

"Ma'am May I ask you something."

"Harriet I know what your going to ask. And yes."

"Really Ma'am?"

"Yes we just found out."

Now Lilly was lost. She just listened to both of them. "I'm a little lost Mac. Are you saying your pregnant? How can that be? Your son is what 6 or 7 weeks at the most."

Mac looked over at Harriet. "Well it's not uncommon for a woman to get pregnant so soon after giving birth. Some woman go back to having sex as soon as 4 weeks after giving birth.Plus with a man that looks as good as The Commander, who could stay away from that."

Lilly just laughed, "well that's the truth,I'll admit I had a crush on him when I was much younger, but he never saw me as more than a sister. I'm not his type."

All three woman looked over at the door when it opened up. Trish and Grams walked in. Mac was shocked to see Trish. She walked over to Mac.

"Sarah darling it's good to see you. You look stunning. Harmon is going to be blown away."

"Thank you Trish, how did you know? Did Harm call you?"

"Grams called us. Now that you are about to be a Rabb. We are here to give you your something old something new something borrowed and something blue."

Mac smiled and leaned into Trish's ear."Harm already have me something new."

"I know darling." Trish opened her purse and pulled out jewelry case, she opened it up. Taking out a necklace with gold wings on it. "Here's your something borrowed. Harmon Sr had this made for me when Harm was born."

She put the necklace on Mac. Now Grams stepped up. She took ahold of Mac's wrist "Here's you something old dear.David gave me this pearl bracelet, now it's yours." She attaches the bracelet to Mac's wrist.

Now it was Harriet's turn. "Ma'am here's your something blue." She pulled out a navy blue guarder with a small set of gold wings. After that she went and pulled out a package. "I know you have your something new. But you might get some use out of this."

Mac opened the package taking out a white lace teddy. Her eyes got wide. "Oh Harm is going to love this." All three ladies laughed.

"All right ladies let's get her married to my grandson."

They all walked out and headed down the stairs. Grams told them to wait, while she checked to see if Harm was outside. She peeped out the door and sure enough Harm and Bud where standing next the justice of the peace waiting.

Grams walked back over to them. "Every one is in place." Grams handed Mac the red roses that Harm told her to give Mac. She leaned into her ear "From your husband to be"

Trish, Grams, Lilly and her daughter all walked outside. Meanwhile Mac and Harriet waited at the door. Mac turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled when she saw Frank. "No bride as lovely as you should have to make this walk alone, my I do the honors"

Mac had tears in her eyes, as did Harriet. "Of course you can Frank" He reach his arm out and Mac laced hers with his. Harriet stepped out onto the back porch and walked the short distance to where Harm and the others are waiting, after a few minutes Mac and Frank walked out.

As soon as they stepped out. Harm and Mac's eyes met each other. They felt their souls connect on such a more passionate level. They watched each other as Mac and Frank made the short walk. As soon as they reached them. Frank placed Mac's hand in Harm's. He turned to face her.

They both looked deep into each other's eyes, not saying a word just letting their sole's connect. The justice of the peace cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the joining of Commander Harmon Rabb jr and Lt Col Sarah Mackenzie. Can anyone here show just cause for these two

not to be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one said a word. "Now Harmon and Sarah I will ask and charge you both with this question. Harmon do you take Sarah to be your lofty wedded wife, do you promise to love and cherish her from this day forward?

"I do"

"Sarah do you take Harmon to be your lofty wedded husband, do you promise to love and cherish him from this day forward?

"I do."

"Would the two of care to say anything to each other?"

Harm spoke first, "Sarah, when Admiral Chegwidden told me his was paring me with a Marine, I really didn't know what to expect. But boy you took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting to be taken away by you. You've stood by threw the good times and the bad times. Been my partner and best friend. And now your my wife and mother to our children. I can't wait to get our new chapter started. I love you Mac."

Mac wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and started . "Well Rabb you've been a surprise to me since day 1. I never thought I'd like being partners with a squid. But you proved me wrong and won me over, with that Flyboy grinn. I love being your partner and best friend, but mostly I love being your lover and mother to your children. I love you Hammer."

"Now it's time for the wedding rings, Harmon please take your ring and place it on the third finger of Sarah's left hand. Repeat after me 'with this ring, I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Harmon slipped his mother's wedding band on Mac's finger. She looked at it. Harm motioned to his mother.

"Now Sarah please take your ring and place it on the third finger of Harmon's left hand."

Mac stood still for a minute,until Harriet hand her the ring for Harm. "Now Sarah repeat after me, 'with this ring I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed." She rubbed his finger as she slipped it on.

"Now by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You May kiss your bride. "

Harm took Mac in his arms and kissed her like his life depended on it. Everyone started cheering for them. When he set her down they both looked deep into each other's eyes. "Well we did it Mrs Rabb."

"We sure did Mr Rabb."

"What you say we get out of here now?"

"I like the sound of that." Harm took Mac by the hand and they made their way back into the house.

Trish leaned over to Grams."Well we've. seen the last of them for a while."

"Ain't that the truth. After all he's a Rabb." Both woman just laughed.


	41. Chapter40 (02-06 17:22:34)

**Inside Harm and Mac's room..**

Harm picked up their bags and started to head towards the door, when Mac walked over and looked down at their sleeping baby boy. "Do we have to leave him Harm?"

"We don't have to, do you want to take him with us?"

"I know it's only for tonight. And I want to be with you, but part of me doesn't want to leave my baby behind."

Harm sat their bags down. He wrapped his arms around his wife. "Sweetheart we have the rest of our lives to be together. If you want to spend our wedding night with our son, then that's what we will do."

Mac looked down at Tommy, "I know he's in good hands here with Trish and Grams, but I'm his mom."

"Tell you what, let's take him with us."

Mac turned around in Harms arms. "You're perfect, but don't let it get around." Mac walked over and picked up Tommy, while Harm went and retrieved his carrier. After getting his stuff gathered up. They headed out and downstairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs. Grams and Trish stoped them.

"I told ya Trish, that they'd try and sneak out with the baby."

"Grams, We don't want tot leave him."

"Harmon that little boy will be fine here for tonight. We've both raised children and can look after him for one night."

"Grams is right. You both deserve to have this night to yourself. You only get one wedding night. It's a special night that bonds you both together as a couple. You need this time."

Harm and Mac looked at each other. "Baby it's up to you."

Mac looked down at her sleeping baby boy. "I...I... know I should leave him. But I just can't, I don't want him to think I've abandoned him."

"Darling he's not going to think that." Trish said.

"It's different for me then it was for the both of you, when you got married. Neither one of you already had your child, and you didn't find yours in a basket next to a dumpster. You both got to feel your baby growing inside of you, and you have that special bond , I don't have that with Tommy. It's true I've been able to bond with him, and that's just another reason I can't leave him." Mac sat down on the stairs and started crying.

Harm went over to her, he took her in his arms. "It's okay sweetheart. We'll take him with us."

Grams and Trish just watched. "Oh Grams, we're wrong. She needs both of them tonight. They need to bond as new family as much as Harmon and Sarah need to bond as husband and wife."

Grams walked over to Mac, "Your a wife and mother now, and I can admit when I'm wrong. It's different for you than it was for me, when I got married I was a virgin. So for me I hadn't been with a man before. Times have changed since I was a young woman. If you want to take that baby with you, than you do that. After all your his mother."

Mac looked up at Grams and Trish." I really want him with us tonight. I know I only get one wedding night. But I feel that I've already had my wedding night. It was the first time I made love to Harm. He made the night so special for me. I just don't see how anything can ever top that."

Both woman went over to Mac. Trish spoke first. "Sarah darling, you do what you feel you need to do. After all this is your special day. And if you want to spend it with your husband and son. Than that's what you should do."

"Trish is right dear, after all tonight is about bonding. No matter how you go about it. Besides you've clearly already bonded very good with Harmon."

With that comment, both woman looked over at Harm. He just stood there with a deer in the headlights look. "Mom ! Grams !"

"Well you have, that's why she's pregnant."

"Grams we've taken up enough of their time. Let's; let them go. They need this time."

Mac looked up at both woman and smiled. She stood up along with Harm. Mac picked up Tommy and Harm grabbed their bags. All three of them headed out of the house to Harms Lexus.

Before he put their bags inside, he opened the door for Mac. She put Tommy and his carrier inside and strapped him in. Harm than opened the front passenger door for Mac. She lifted up the bottom of her dress getting in.

Now Harm went around to the drivers side, he opened up the other back door and placed all their bags in. Than he opened his door, getting in. He looked over at Mac "Are you ready Mrs Rabb?"

"I sure am Mr Rabb." Mac reached over and placed her hand on Harm's thigh giving it a lite squeeze. He turned and looked at her. Flashing her his Flyboy grinn.

"I guess you really are ready."

"Oh yes.. get my drift..."

"So what was all that back in the house?" Harm asked.

"I...just felt that I needed tonight with both of my guys.."

Harm leaned over and kissed Mac. After that he pulled out and they headed out for their wedding night.

Meanwhile back inside the house.

Trish and Grams sat at the dinning room table. "Grams we never should have tried to stop them from taking Tommy."

"I know it now Trish, Sarah is right. It's different for her. I remember when I was pregnant I found myself talking to my baby. I wanted it to hear my voice, to know that I'm its mother. I didn't have all the fancy medical equipment that woman have now days. I didn't know my baby was a boy until he was born. So I only had my voice to talk to him. Sarah has only had Tommy a short amount of time. She really needs all the time she get with him."

"Oh I know, I'm just worried what would happen to her if they can't keep him. They have both become so attached to him. I worry about them both. Especially Harmon, he's already lost his father. I feel that it would push him over the edge to loose that baby boy."

Grams reached for Trish's hand. "Trish dear, don't forget Sarah has a Rabb baby inside her right now. "

"I know Grams, but one baby will not replace the loss of another one. I should know. Not a day goes by that I don't think about my baby I lost."

"Have you ever told Harmon?"

"No, I just can't. I don't want to upset him. As far as he knows he's my first born."

"We should probably talk to Sarah when they get back."

"No Grams, I don't want to worry her. Besides what are the odds that she could have the same problem I have."

"I'm sure your right. Not every woman has a low egg count."

Neither woman knew that Frank had overheard their conversation. Now a lot of stuff from the past started to make since to him. He now understood why Trish never really wanted to try for baby. She had always told him,she didn't want Harm to feel like she was trying to replace him. But deep down he always felt there was more. But he never pushed her.

Frank walked into the kitchen."Hello ladies"

"Hello Franklin, what have you been up to?"

"I was just sitting on your porch Grams, I really can see why Harm loves to come up here. Trish darling we should really try and come up here more."

"You know that you're both always welcome. And with that in mind. I think I'm going to turn in for the night. You both just take one of the guest rooms upstairs. Except the one at the end of the hallway. That's the one Harmon and Sarah have been using."

"Goodnight Grams." Trish said as she watched her head upstairs."Frank I agree with you, we need to start coming here more. After all she's not getting younger."

"I know dear. Why don't we head to bed." Frank stood up and took Trish by the hand."

 **Woodland Bed and Breakfast**

Harm pulled up to the bed and breakfast. He gently tapped Mac on her arm. She opened her eyes. "We're here sweetheart "

She looked around, "Oh Harm I've always wanted to stay at one of these. Just when I think I couldn't love you more." She reaches across and kissed him.

"Wait here sweetheart I'll go check us in." Harm got out and headed inside. Mac watched him. Than she turned sideways in her seat and looked back at Tommy. "You know we really are lucky, we've both hit gold with your daddy."

A little bit later Harm and a bell hop walked back out.The bell hop went around and opened the door removing the bags. In the meantime Harm helped Mac out and than retrieved Tommy.

He took Mac by the hand and all three of them headed inside. Once they reached their floor. Harm opened the door to their room. "Sarah wait here." He showed the bell hop where to put the bags and gave him a nice tip. He place Tommy and his carrier on the sofa than walked back out the door.

He scooped Mac up in his arms and carried into the room. Once inside he kicked the door closed behind them. He place Mac down on the floor and warped his arms around her.

"Well Mrs Rabb what do you think?"

Mac looked around at the room. She couldn't believe how beautiful it looked. There had to be at a doze bunches of red roses all around the candlelit room.

"Oh Harm, it's so beautiful. Now I see why you wanted it to be just us. I'm so sorry."

She took off running to the bathroom. Harm just stood there. Not sure what to do, until he heard her sobbing. He went after her.

Softly knocking on the door. "Sarah baby, can I come in?"

"No ( sob ) ..."

"Please baby?"

"No... I...I ruined everything.."

"No you didn't baby. Nothing has been ruined. Please let me in."

Harm stood back as the door slowly opened.He looked at Mac's red eyes and her tear stained cheeks. He immediately took her into his arms. "Tonight is not about making love, it's about us bonding. In what ever way you want to."

"I want you to make love to me Flyboy. Tonight and for the rest of my life."


	42. Chapter42

**Woodland Bed and Breakfast**

Mac walked over to her husband. She turned around so her back was against his chest. She took his hands and placed them on her abdomen. Harm nuzzled her neck. Taking in her scent.

"You smell like roses Mrs Rabb."

"It's for you, along with the surprise that's under here."

"Really..."

"Yes..." At that moment Tommy started crying. "I'll get him." Mac walked into the other room. She went and picked up her son. "Oh I'm sorry, I see why you started crying. Mommy and Daddy forgot to take you out of your carrier."

Mac picked him up, she walked with him in to the bedroom. Harm looked over at them. "Sweetie is he okay?"

"We forgot to take him out of his carrier. That's why he started crying. Maybe we should have left him with Trish and Grams." Mac looked down at her tiny son.

"Baby you wanted him with us. Your his mother. You know what he needs."

"But I'm your wife now, and I really should put us first, at least for tonight."

"That's not the Sarah Mackenzie I know, the Sarah Mackenzie I know and love, puts others before herself. She risked her career for her uncle, followed me to Russia. Is Putting her own career on hold for her baby son. That's my wife and the woman I love. I don't need to make love to you tonight to feel the bond we share. The 4 of us share"

"The 4 of us?"

"Me, you, Tommy and Rosie."

Mac smiled. "I'll get him ready for bed."

Harm watched as Mac went about getting Tommy ready for bed. He went over to where she was at on the bed. She looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"You look so beautiful in your wedding dress with him. I never want to forget this."

"I never thought I was good enough to be someone's wife or mother. Especially after my marriage to Chris. Its funny I dreamed about my life when I was a little girl. I dreamed about a handsome man sweeping me off my feet. But when my life went sour I lost that dream. But than you happened, and I found myself dreaming about the perfect life with you. Now I've got it, and I don't want to loose it."

"You never will sweetheart. Not as long as I've got a say in this." They both looked down at Tommy, whom had now fallen fast asleep. " You know he can sleep anywhere."

Mac smirked, "I think we still need to be quite though. After all he tends to wake up easy."

"True, why don't we move him over to the crib. And play the rest of the night by ear."

"I'll go for that." Mac stood up and gently walked Tommy over to the crib, she laid him down and just took a minute to watch him. Making sure he didn't wake up. Once she was happy that he was settled , she walked back over to Harm. "Commander Rabb, I'm going to need your help in getting out of this."

Harm went over to his wife. "And just how do I do this Ma'am?"

She leaned into his ear, "The zipper is on the side under my arm." She raised her arm up. Harm ever so slowly unzipped the dress. She laid her arm back down to her side. Harm watched as one of the straps slipped down her shoulder. "Finish the job Commander."

"Aye,Aye Ma'am." He used both hands to guide the dress to floor. Watching as it pooled at Mac's feet. When he looked back up, he was speechless. Never in his life had he seen a woman as beautiful as the one before him now. She stood before him wearing a sheer while strapless bra and thong set along with sheer white thigh high stocking.

He looked her up and down. "God Sarah your so beautiful."

"Wow Sailor, what a way to make a woman blush. Now it's my turn, I've dreamed of removing your dress whites off you."

Harm raised his eye brow, "Well by all means Colonel, don't let me stop you."

She reached up and started at the top unbuttoning the gold buttons on his jacket, taking her time with each button. She kept her eyes locked with his as she made her way down. When she reached the last one, she used both hands to push apart the jacket, opening it up and letting it fall off his shoulders. She than grabbed the sleeves and pulled it the rest of the way off. "No under shirt?"

"Easier for you."

"Cocky aren't you..." she grabbed ahold of his belt undoing that along with his pants. Letting them join his jacket on the floor. Harm stepped out of them and toed off his shoes and socks.

Now they both stood in front of each other. "Make love to me Harm?"

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down in the middle. He laid down on top of her and started kissing her neck. He used his hand to brush away part of her hair from her far head. He stoped when he felt her scar. "Harm what's wrong?"

"Your scar, I forgot about it."

"It's okay, I'm okay."

He started to sob, "I came so close to loosing you that night. I... I can't loose you Sarah, I'd loose part of my sole if I did." Now he was shivering. She pulled him closer to her. Wrapping him in her arms, "Harm you will never loose me."

Both stopped when Tommy started to cry. "I'll get him sweetheart.." Harm got up and walked over to the crib. He picked up the baby. "What's wrong little man?" He felt of his diaper. "Nice and dry, you must be hungry." Harm reached down and into his bag pulling out a bottle. Both of them returned to the bed.

Mac was now sitting against the head board. Harm and Tommy joined her. She watched as Harm cradled him in his arms feeding him. Tommy looked at Mac with his piercing ocean blue eyes. Mac laid her head on Harm's shoulder and placed her hand on Tommy's head. "You know I guess tonight really is all about bonding. But in a different way for us."

"You mean bonding as a family?"

"Yes, we have our whole lives to make love to each other. But tonight I feel closer to you both then I have in the past."

"I know what you up mean sweetheart." After Tommy finished eating, Harm started to get up. "Let's keep him here with us."

"Okay." They both laid down in the bed. Harm placed Tommy on his chest, while Mac laid on his shoulder. Both putting their hands on Tommy's back. After a while all three where sleeping peacefully.


	43. Chapter43

**Next Morning Woodland Bed and Breakfast.**

Harm woke up when he felt Tommy rooting around on him. "Hold on little sailor, I thought we talked about this. Daddy doesn't... OCH!!!"

Mac opened her eyes. "Did he nip you?"

"Yes, but not like you do.."

"Well he's hungry daddy."

"Why don't you take him while I go get this bottle ready."

"Okay." Mac sat upright and took her son from Harm. She took off her bra, and let him suck on her. This seemed to satisfy him at least for now. Harm returned with his bottle handing it over to Mac. She attempted to remove him. But he would let go, "Harm what do I do he want let go?"

"Your asking me? I've no clue."

"But he not getting milk from me. He needs to eat."

"Are you sure he's not? I mean your pregnant, don't woman get milk in... well you know..."

"Yes we do, but it's too early. At least I think it is." Mac looked down when she felt him unlatch, then she gave him his bottle he started drinking away. She let out a breath she'd been holding. "Thank god."

Harm just watched, " I think he must have figured out his wasn't getting anything from you."

Mac looked sad now. "That's one part that makes me sad about this, I'll never be able to nurse him." Harm went back over to sit next to Mac. He placed his hand on her abdomen. "You can nurse this one."

"One doesn't replace the other one."

"I know that. But no matter what you're the only mommy he will ever know. Even though you can't nurse him. He can still bond with you. Just like he's been doing."

"I know your right. I think all my martial instincts are starting to come out."

"They've always been there. Look at you and Chole. And you and baby A.J. You've always had them, just Tommy is bringing more of them out."

"You rally know how to say all the right words Sailor." Mac reached over and started to kiss Harm. Tommy let out a tiny wimpier.

"Son we need to work on your timing."

"I know what grams would say..."

"Let's not talk about grams. We don't have to check out till 4pm. So let's not waste any time." Harm took Tommy and laid him in the crib. "Now little sailor, you're going to take a nap for daddy. He needs bonding time with mommy.." He looked at his daddy and smiled. Harm went back over to the bed.Mac laid down on the mattress.

"Strip me down Flyboy."

"Music to my ears..."

A couple of hours later, both laid in each other's arms. Happy and fully stated. "Harm do we have to leave?"

"I only booked one night sweetheart, cause when I booked it. I didn't know we'd have little man with us. And well I know you, I knew you'd want to get back to him."

Mac rolled onto her side and propped herself up.She started playing with Harm's chest hair. "Well I think we should come back here sometime without the little man."

"We can do that. Just name the time."

"I'll have to get back with..." Mac grabbed her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Harm jumped up following her. He got to her just as she was emptying her stomach. He rubbed her back. "Tell me what you need."

"I'm not sure." Once again she got sick.Harm stood up and wet a wash cloth. He placed it on her neck and went back to rubbing her back. When she finished she fell against his chest. He placed his hand on her abdomen.

"Now...now Rosie stop making mommy sick. Be daddy's good little princess."

Mac smiled as she listened,she creased his hand. "You're too good to us."

"That's where you're wrong, I'm not near good enough for you. I'm just lucky you chose to take a chance with me and to trust me with your heart."

"It was easy Flyboy. I know deep down you've always held my heart, and you always will."

They stayed in each other's arms for a little while longer. Just relishing in the feelings they hold for each other now that their love felt deeper. After a while they both got up. Heading back into the bedroom. They stopped and glanced in Tommy's crib. He was just laying there, sucking on his hand. Both smiled down at him.

"Harm, he's so sweet laying here. He knows nothing about the evil in the world."

"And as long as I live, I'll never let anyone or anything happen to any of you. Let's get ready to head back to the farm. After all we have to head home tomorrow."

 **Grandma Sarah's**

 **A few hours later**

Harm opened the front door for Mac and Tommy- "Grams we're home."

Trish met them at the door, "Shhh Grams is asleep already. She tried to stay up."

"I'm sorry mom, we ended up leaving later then we planned."

Mac just stood there smiling. Trish picked up on this. Harm why don't you take the bags upstairs, we'll be along in a few minutes."

Harm glanced over at his wife. "You heard your mother. Hop too sailor."

"Yes Ma'am."

Trish waited till Harm was out of sight. " I'm dieing to know how it was."

"It was a wonderful night, we all such a... I don't know how to describe how it felt."

"Connection? "

"Stronger than that. It felt like a renewal."

"Like two souls reconnecting?"

"Yes I guess you could say that."

"I felt like that with Harm Sr, the minute I saw him I just knew. There would never be another man for me. Oh don't get me wrong, I love Frank, he's a wonderful husband. But my heart and soul will always belong to Harmon."

"I know exactly how you feel. I think I had to go threw everything I went threw to get to Harm. Now I'm never letting him go." Mac looked down when Tommy started to wimpier. " I need to put him to bed."

"Oh by all means darling, plus you need rest as well. After all you've got a growing Rabb in there. And I'm sure you didn't get a lot of rest last night."

Mac just blushed, and headed upstairs. She headed down the hallway to their room. As she opened the door. She noticed that Harm was already propped up in bed. He started to get up when he saw her. She motioned for him to stay put. He watched as she went about getting Tommy ready for bed. After that she took off her clothes and changed into her red silk night gown and climbed in next to Harm laying down on his chest.

"I love this on you."

"Enjoy it while you can, before long I'll be big as a house."

"No you want, you'll be the beautiful mother to our baby girl and my wife."

"Speaking of that. We need to figure out how all this is going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well right now we have your place and my place. We don't have a place that's big enough for our family."

"Somehow I think it will work out. Remember mom said she'd help me add on to the apartment. We use that for both babies for now. "

"What about Josh? He needs a room?"

Harm took a breath, "Your right of course. He does need a room. Guess we start house hunting."

"Are you okay with this? I know how you feel about your..."

"Sweetheart it's just an apartment, my home is with my family. You, Tommy and Rosie. You guys are my home. Now why don't we get some sleep."

"Okay Flyboy." Mac leaned over and kissed Harm goodnight. Both snuggled down into each other's arms.


	44. Cahpter44

**Grams Farm Early The next Morning.**

Like clock work,Tommy woke up. Letting his parents know he is hungry. Mac got up and went over picking him up. She went over and retrieved his last bottle she had pre-made from the hotel. They went back and settled back down on the bed. In the meantime Harm had woken up. He propped himself up watching his wife and son. His wife, he loved calling Mac that in his head.

"How's the little man?"

"Hungry this morning, I'm suprized he didn't wake up last night. The car ride must have worn him out."

"Could be, or the trip in general might have. After all he's been passed around a lot. Met a lot of new people. That's a lot for a little fellow. Right son." Harm said while he played with his foot. This caused him to giggle.

"Harm you made him giggle..That's so cute..."

"I make you giggle too.." Harm scooted over closer to Mac and began to nuzzle her neck. While he crept his hand up her thigh towards her clit. Mac shifted on the bed while still holding Tommy. He reached her center, gently pushing her panties aside. He started toying with her, first running one finger inside than he ran another one. Her breathing started to become faster, she wanted to scream out his name. Instead she bit her tongue and let out a moan. This caused Harm to push deeper into her. She felt herself getting wetter by the minute. God the magic this man could do with his hands. "Harm...oh god..."

"What baby... what do you want.." He was still nuzzling her neck... Tommy in the meantime had let go of his bottle and he started to wimpier... This got both their attention. Harm stoped what he was doing and Mac just looked down at her son with a guilty look on her face. She replaced his bottle so he could finish eating. Than she glanced over at Harm. "I suddenly feel so guilty, I was thinking only about my needs just now.Not about him."

"Sweetheart it's my fault, I started it. I wanted to feel you so bad right than. I just went with it. I've never been as physically drawn to a woman before as I am with you."

Mac took her free hand and creased his cheek. "I know the feeling, the longer we're together the more I crave you and your touch. It's funny I never use to want men that bad."

"I know, don't get me wrong,I've always enjoyed the company of a woman. But I never craved anyone that I've dated on the past, like I do you."

"Well they seem to crave you, I've seen the proof. Most recent one being that bubble headed video producer.."

"Oh her, she's no one you need to worry about. I've only got eyes for a stunningly beautiful Lt Col, that is laying beside me feeding my son, and carrying my daughter inside of her."

Mac looked at her husband and smiled. "You have the nack of knowing just what to say at the right time."

Knock , knock "Does everyone have clothes on in here?" Harm and Mac just looked at each other and tried not to laugh. "It's fine Grams." Harm said. Grams opened the door and walked inside.

"I thought I'd bring breakfast up to you both. Your mother said you both in got in late last night."

"We decided to spend as much time as possible at the bed and breakfast."

"Harmon your not fooling me, I know what you where doing. That's the reason I've got another great grand baby on the way. "

Mac laughed - "Theres no doubt that he's good."

Grams patted Mac on the shoulder - "It's been my experience that all Rabb men are good. Oh we should all compare notes. I should go get Trish." Grams started to head out. Mac handed Tommy over to Harm and quickly got up and started to follow her.

"Grams we really don't need to do that."

"Sarah, there's one thing that all three of us share. The Rabb's we where and are married to all share the same features, same since of pride, stubbornness, but mostly they are studs in the bedroom. Well at least mine was. I'm sure yours is too. And if we can't talk to each other, who can we talk to. "

"This is all very new to me. I don't ..," Grams took Mac by the hands.

"It's fine dear.. I would never pressure you. I kid a lot, it's part of my charm.."

Mac hugged Grams - "I know you do, I'm just getting use to having woman that I can talk too. That's all..."

"Don't worry dear. Go enjoy your breakfast and my grandson." Grams winked as she left out. Mac closed the door turning around to look at Harm.

"You stayed quiet."

"I know better then to get her started."

"Next time a little heads up would be nice." Mac made her way back over to the bed. Before she got back in, she took Tommy and laid him in the cradle. Than she went back and climbed back in next to Harm. They went about eating the breakfast that Grams brought up, when they finished. Harm got up and took the tray downstairs, while Mac went about getting herself and Tommy ready to head home.

"Thanks for the breakfast Grams."

"Anything for you and my granddaughter in law. Harmon I want you to listen to me. I know I kid with a lot, but I'm very serious now. Take extra good care of Sarah right now. Her body is going to go through a whole lot of changes. She will yell at you, have break downs, be demanding of you, probably want to jump you."

"GRAMS"

"It's the truth, but my point is let her. Be there for her, let her screen, cry eat whatever she wants. Cause it will be worth it when you hold that baby for the first time."

"Grams, I understand what your saying. I promise to be whatever she needs."

Grams reached up and kissed Harm on the cheek. "Your a good man." She slapped his six . "Now go get dressed."

Harm jumped and just turned around and went back upstairs. When he opened the door he noticed that Mac had everything ready to go. She had even laid clothes out for him. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his his arms around her her waist. "Thank you."

"Anything for you sailor. Now get dressed we are burning daylight. "Yes Ma'am." Harm got dressed, and then took their bags down to his Lexus. Mac and Tommy followed him. Grams, Trish and Frank where already out front waiting on them. They stoped when they saw them. Trish walked over.

"Darlings have a safe drive home, call us as soon as you get there." Harm smiled. "Yes mom."

Grams was next. She handed Harm a basket, "Here's goodies for the car ride home. Oh and here's this as well. ( she motioned Frank to come forward.) Take your fathers cradle with you. It's time for the next generation of Rabb's to use it."

"Grams are you."

"Yes Harmon I'm sure, this little boy here is a Rabb now, with that comes a legacy. You'll teach him about that. Just like David taught Harmon Sr and he taught you."

"Yes Ma'am."Frank headed to the back, Harm followed him. "Let me help you with that Frank."

"I've got Harm."

"Frank,I just want to apologize to you. I never treated you like you deserve to be treated. I only saw you as someone trying to replace my dad. Now I see that's not what you where trying to do at all. You just wanted me to be happy. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this. Having Tommy has opened my eyes. It's not about blood, it's about loving him. Just like you love me. I know that now."

"Harm, I knew I could never replace your father, nor do I have the right too. He's your father and always will be. Just like your that little boys boys father. The one difference is, your the only father he'll ever know."

"Still I .."

"No you don't son." Frank patted him on the shoulder. You have a safe drive home son."

Harm smiled and hugged Frank, "Will do dad." Harm walked back around to the side back door, he took Tommy from Mac and strapped him in. "Ready to head home little man?" Tommy looked at his daddy with big blue eyes. "I thought so."

After making sure he was nice and ready, he went and joined Mac in the front seat. They waved as they backed out and started their long drive back to DC.


	45. Chapter45

**Harm and Mac's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

It was late when they arrived back home. Mac took Tommy out of the back seat while Harm started to upload the Lexus. Before Mac entered the building she turned back around facing Harm. "Why don't you just get out our bags for the night. The rest we can get out tomorrow."

"Sweetheart I don't want to leave it out here. Remember what happen to my vette."

"You make a valid point. But I don't like you being out all alone. Let me go put Tommy inside and I'll help you."

"No! I want you to stay upstairs with him." Mac shot him a look. "Humor me."

"Fine, I'll just get us ready for bed than."

"Thank you, besides you've already got precious cargo to take care of." Harm reached and patted Mac on her abdomen. She smiled and headed inside with Harm right behind her. When they reached the door., Harm unlocked it and went ahead of Mac and Tommy quickly setting the bags down. He stoped Mac before she walked in. "Oh I don't think so Mrs Rabb." He scooped her and Tommy up carrying both of them inside.

"Wow Mr Rabb, a girl can get use to this." Harm kissed her on her lips. "I've wanted to carry you in here for years as my wife."

"Well you got your wish. Do you know what I've longed for?"

"No what would that be?"

"You and our baby, ever since we made our deal. I wished that I wouldn't have to wait 5 years. I just didn't know how to get you up the time table."

"At the time 5 years seemed like a good idea. At least in my head. But now having you, Tommy and the new baby. 5 years was too long to wait. I can't picture my life without you guys, nor do I want to." Harm places Mac down on the ground. "I'm going to get the rest of our stuff, be right back. " he pecked her on the lips and headed back down stairs.

In the meantime Mac took Tommy up to the bedroom, she laid him down on the bed and went about changing his clothes and diaper. She leaned forward and started blowing raspberries on his little tummy. This caused him to giggle. Then she took his little hands and let him take ahold of her fingers. "You like it when mommy plays with you. Your just like your daddy, he likes when mommy plays with him. Now let's get you ready for bed. It's past your bedtime." Tommy smiled at his mommy..

Harm unloaded the rest of their belongings from the SUV and made his way back upstairs. Once he was inside he just put everything in the livingroom for the night. It was late and in truth he was tired. He started to check the answering machine but than he changed his mind and decided to check it in the morning. He went up to the bedroom and noticed that Mac was already laying down in bed. He thought she was already asleep ,but when he saw her pull back the covers his eyes got wide, all she was wearing was a smile."

"I've wanted to make love to you as my husband, in this bed for years. Now strip Commander."

"Aye Aye Ma'am." Harm striped out of his clothes and climbed into the bed taking his wife into his arms. He slowly began to nibble on her neck, taking his hand and playing with her breast and nipple. She arched her back up to give him better access, Now working his way down her chest between the valley of her breasts he reached her abdomen. He started placing feather lite kisses on it. "My baby girl, I know your in here." Mac looked down. She creased Harms head. He looked up at her. A single tear running down his cheek. She wiped it off and urged him to lay his head down. He did, they both just laid there quite. Mac felt Harm's breathing even out. She glanced down noticing that he had fallen asleep.

"We've got the rest of our lives Harm, I love you."

 **Next Morning**

 **Harm and Mac's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Sometime during the night Harm had moved to his pillow and Mac had found her way to

His chest. He ran his hand up and her bare back, this caused her shiver. She slowly opened her eyes, brown meeting blue. "Good morning Mr Rabb.."

"Good morning Mrs Rabb."

"It is a good..." Mac jumped up and headed straight to the bathroom. Harm followed her, he quickly grabbed a wash cloth wetting it down and placing it on her neck. He knelt down behind her rubbing her back. When she finished. She fell back against him. He moved the cloth to her far head. And placed his hand on her abdomen, rubbing it.. "Now Rosie be a good baby, and stop making mommy sick."

"Harm I know you mean well, and your heart is in the right place. But I just want..."

"To go lay back down Sweetheart?"

"Yes.."

"Done." Harm stood up and reached down picking up Mac off the floor and carrying her back to their bed. He laid her down and covered her up. "Sweetheart do you want anything?"

"No... I just want to rest for a while."

"Okay I'll take care of little man while you rest." Harm walked over to the bassinet and peeped inside, little Tommy was still fast asleep, so he just let him be for now. He glanced back over at Mac, and noticed that she too had fallen back asleep. With his family sleeping soundly he went downstairs and quietly started putting their belongs away. When he got to the last bag he found the photo taken of their wedding, smiling he took it over and placed it on the book case next to the one of himself and his father.

He started to walk away when the blinking on the answering machine caught his eye. Turning around he went to check the machine, first one was his mother reminding him to call her when they got home. Second one was Annie telling him that they need to talk about about Josh. ( he made himself a mental note to call her back ), last one was Webb telling him to get ahold of him ASAP. The last one worried him. Why would Webb need to talk to him? He picked up the phone calling Webb's cell phone.

("Webb")

"It's Harm, you called me?"

("We need to meet, I've got some information for you that I can't share over the phone. Can I come by your place, in oh let's say an hour?)

"Webb what's going on?"

("Like I said I can't tell you over the phone, look I'll be there in an hour.") Webb hung up. Harm just stood there looking at the phone. He never noticed Mac walk up beside him.

"Harm? What's wrong?" He glanced over at her. "Baby I'm not sure, Webb is on his way over here. He says it's important."

"Webb? I don't understand."

"That makes two of us." They both just stood there wondering what Webb could possibly have to tell them.


	46. Chapter46

**A/N This is just a fast filler update while I finish up the next few chapters...**

 **One hour later**

 **Harm and Mac's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

After hanging up with Webb, both of them went and changed clothes, Mac fed and changed Tommy. She had just finished when they hard the knocking on the door. "I'll get it sweetheart." Mac smiled and watched as Harm went over to the door opening it up. Webb walked in. He didn't waste anytime.

"Look Rabb, I'm going to cut right to the chase. Clark Palmer is loose..." Before Webb could say another word, Harm interrupted him.

"WHAT? How could you let this happen?"

"He managed to escape custody."

Mac heard everything and came into the living room walking over to Harm and Webb. "What does this mean?" Harm wrapped his arm around her waist.

Webb glanced over at Mac,"Mac I wasn't aware that you would be here?" Before Mac could answer Tommy's cry's echoed thru the apartment. "I'll get him Harm."

"Okay sweetheart." Mac headed back up to the bedroom. Harm turned his full attention back over to Webb. "Now I want details Webb, how the hell did you guys allow Palmer to escape custody?"

Webb was now distracted by the the fact that Mac and a baby where in Harm's apartment. "Rabb is there something going on here I need to know about?"

"What you need to do is tell me how the hell you and The CIA let Palmer escape?"

Webb kept looking off towards Harm's bedroom. "Level with me Rabb, why is Mac here?"

"You. first, you came in here telling me Palmer Is on the loose. I want answers!!!"

"He broke free when he was being moved to a maximum security prison. Somehow he managed to overpower the guards and stir the van off the road."

Mac walked back down with Tommy just as Webb finished the last part. She went straight over to Harm. Harm looked over at his wife and son. He knew now he had to do everything in his power to protect them, keep them safe from a mad man. Webb glanced over at Mac than back to Harm. "Rabb what's going on here? I need you to level with me."

"Level with you? Like you've leveled with me about Palmer? This is the second time he's escaped while in your custody."

"Look Rabb I've told you all I know right now."

"Why don't I believe you."

"Harm, I don't think he lying this time. After all he came here to tell you in person." Mac shifted Tommy to her shoulder, patting him on his back.

Harm knew Mac was right, but that still did very little to ease his mind. Last time Palmer got free, he went after Harm. Who was to say he wouldn't do it again. Only now he has Mac and Tommy to protect.

Webb spoke back up, "Rabb I'm going to place a couple of agents out front of the building. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Harm and Mac looked at each other. "Just make sure he never gets close to Sarah and Tommy. I will not have him try and kill my wife and son. And you had better find him before I do, or you'll be taking him back in a body bag."

"Wife and son.? When did this happen?"

"You don't need to know that. Just know that I will protect what's mine."

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid Rabb." Webb headed for the door. He walked out and headed out of the building. After he reached the outside, he pulled off the mask. Palmer smiled. "I've got you Rabb.."

Meanwhile back upstairs. Harm took his family in his arms. "Baby I'm not going to let anyone hurt the three of you."

"I know that. But you need to take care of yourself too. We need you as much as you need us."

"I need the three of you more. I can't and will not loose any of you. I'll kill Palmer myself if I have to."

Mac looked at the stone cold face of her husband. Her normally sweet loving husband. She knew he was dead serous. " Maybe it will not come to that Harm. For now we should trust Webb."

Harm knew Mac was right for the time being . But that still did little to ease his mind.

 **Across town in a small shed.**

Palmer opened the door and walked over to Webb, He started to circle around him. Than he leaned down to his ear, grabbing his hair and pulling his head backwards. He placed his lips next to his ear.

"You paid a visit to Rabb tonight. He's not happy that you let me escape. Oh and guess who is with him? Mac the real one I'm after. Oh and it gets better. She's married to Rabb, and they have a tiny little baby. It will mags killing her and that baby all the more fun. Especially when you do it. Rabb Will nuts and then kill you. Bingo I will have won Rabb will go to jail and you'll be dead. And I'll be free."


	47. Chapter47

**Harm and Mac's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station.**

Harm started to pace the apartment, he just knew he needed to get his wife and son out of town. He knew first hand what Palmer is capable of doing. After all he'd been subject to it more then once. God help him if he did anything to hurt either one of them.

Mac watched as Harm was pacing around the apartment. She looked down at Tommy. Judging by the way he was starting to act, she figured he was planning something. Part of herself was afraid to ask what, but she felt that she needed to find out. So she went over to him.

"Harm talk to to me. Don't shut me out? After all this effects all 4 of us, not just you."

He stoped pacing and looked over at his family. "I'm not going to loose you guys. I need to get ya"ll out of town. I don't trust Webb to keep us safe. That's my job."

Mac looked in Harm's eyes, "We aren't leaving you. We are a family, and if we leave so do you. If you stay so do we. That's what families do. You've taught me that we are stronger together than apart. I will not run away from you. I love you."

Harm took his wife and son in his arms holding them tight to his chest. He placed a kiss on her head. "Baby please let me..."

Mac looked up. "No...No... I'm not leaving you. I want loose you, I've just gotten everything I want. And I will not run away. I'm a Marine we never leave a man behind, even if he's a squid."

Harm pulled back and looked deep into his wife's eyes. "Okay you won for now. But only cause you don't play fare."

"All is fare in love and war."

Harm smiled, "Maybe I'm over reacting, I just don't know. All I know is every time Palmer has escaped, some thing bad has happened. And now I've got more to loose."

"I hate to inform you of this Rabb, but you're not going to loose us. Right Tommy!"

"Tommy says - right mommy, daddy is stuck with us."

"And daddy wants to be stuck with you guys for the rest of his life." Harm pulled his family tighter to him holding them in his arms. Silently praying that this would blow over soon.

 **Outside Harm's Apartment.**

Palmer ( as Webb ) sat in his car watching Harms apartment. Waiting on the right moment to put his plan in motion.

 **Meanwhile Back inside...**

Harm and Mac went about the rest of their evening. Harm tried to act like nothing was bothering him. But Mac could pick up on his unease. She wanted to talk to him about it. But she knew better. Especially when he acted like this. She knew she'd not get far with him. So she just went about getting herself and Tommy ready for bed. Silently hoping that Harm would talk to her once they settled in for the night. But she soon found out, she was wrong. Harm went straight to laying down facing with opposite side of the bed. She looked at Tommy as she laid him down.

Leaning over into the bassist. She whispered to him. "Don't worry sweet boy, Mommy will talk to Daddy. He's not going to shut us out."

Making her way over to the bed, she climbed in and snuggled up to Harms back, draping her arm over his in an attempt to reach his his chest. She felt him flinch, than she felt him take her hand in his. Locking them together. She started placing light kisses along his shoulder blades, feeling him start to relax under her lips. Suddenly he turned over. Pulling Mac fully on top of him.

He wrapped both his arms around her holding her firmly in place.. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just have so much more to loose now. It scares me at the the thought. There's one part I never told you, about when had my vision of our life."

Mac started to try and prop herself up, but Harm held her in place. "The day we brought Rosie home, we took her to the park. After we left, and started back. A car cane out of no where and almost ran you and Rosie down. I push you both out of the way. Getting hit myself."

Mac looked up into her husbands eyes. Seeing his tears. She brushed them away, "Oh I understand now. I understand why you feel the need to protect the three of us so strongly. But Harm it was only a vision. You don't know that will happen."

"I know that, but I can't risk loosing you,Tommy or the baby."

"I promise you're not going to loose us. Why don't we go bed for now. I'm sure everything will look better in the morning. " Mac kissed his chest, and snuggled back down. Slightly hoping she was right.


	48. Chapter48

**Early the next morning**

 **Harm and Mac's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Harm had held Mac most of the night. Till she moved to her side of the bed. That's when Harm got up and went over to the bassist. He looked down at Tommy, he was still sleeping soundly. "I have to protect you and your mother. Even if that means sending you both away. I know your mommy will not agree with this, but I know what I've got to do."

He stoped talking when he felt Mac's arms around his waist and her lips on his back. She was peppering kisses on his scares. "I know you feel the need to protect us, but it works both ways, we need to protect you to. Not just from Palmer, but from yourself. "

Harm turned around. "Baby, you don't know Palmer like I do, I've seen first hand what he's capable of. I can't risk loosing you both. Even worse what if DCF gets wind of this, they could take Tommy from us. That's something I'm not willing to risk. I'd rather be apart from you guys than risk never having you both again."

"Please don't..." Harm placed his hand on her lips.

"No this isn't negotiable, I've got to keep you both away from him. Please don't fight me on this."

Mac just stood and listened to everything Harm was telling her. She knew he was write.But she also knew in her heart she couldn't leave him. She wouldn't leave him. Not or ever. "I'll only leave if you leave with us."

"No it's too risky. But I'm willing to compromise."

"Okay I'm listening."

"What if we move you and Tommy back into your place for now. Palmer would never think to look for you guys there."

"Harm! How do we even know that he knows about us? Aren't you jumping the gun a little here."

"Baby I know this man. I'm betting he knows about you guys.Thats why I need to find someplace safe for the both of you."

"We are stronger together than apart. If you stay we stay. I want loose you."

Harm knew he wasn't going to win this fight with her right now. So he decided to table it for later. "Fine you win for right now. But I'm not going to give up on this. At the first sign of trouble you and Tommy are leaving. Plane and simple."

"Deal, as long." Harm silenced her with his hand.

"No, this is how it's going to be. I can't risk my family. I'll charter a plane and fly you both to my moms if I have to."

"Okay Flyboy, if that's my only option." Mac was about to kiss Harm, when Tommy woke up and started to cry. She went over to him picking him up in her arms.

"Sweetie, why don't you sit down on the bed and I'll get his bottle ready."

"Okay." Mac walked over to the bed and sat down, while Harm went about making up a bottle for Tommy. After he finished, he headed back up to his and Mac's bedroom. Mac had Tommy settled in against her chest.

"You know little man, I love your daddy with everything in me. But sometimes he can be to damn stubborn for his good. I know he means well, but I'm not going to loose him." Harm just stoped and listened to her. He knew she was right. But he also knew he was right. Signing he went back up and handed Mac the bottle for Tommy. He was about to say something, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it sweetheart." Harm reaches and picked up the phone off the nightstand. "Rabb"

("Commander it's Admrial Chegwidden, I need you to report to the the office. I've got a case I need you to handle.")

"Sir can't a Bud or another attorney handle this? I'm still on leave for another few days. Plus something has come up involving Clark Palmer."

("Commander while I sympathize with you, I need my best JAG on this. I don't want to have to make this an order Commander.")

"Sir! Please. I'm worried about leaving Sarah and the baby."

("Commander this isn't open for discussion. Be here in an hour.")

Click- The Admrial had hung up. Harm just stood and looked at phone. He than looked at Mac and Tommy. "Sweetheart I've got to go to the office for a while, something about a case.Mac gave Harm a small smile.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be just fine. Right Tommy? Tommy says right mommy."

"Not going to happen, I'm always going to worry about you both." Harm leaned in and placed a kiss on Tommy's head. And a small on Mac's lips. He than went about getting ready to leave. Mac and Tommy watched him. She knew he didn't want to go in right now. After a little while Harm was dressed and ready to leave. He headed out of the bedroom and to the door. Mac and Tommy followed him.

"We'll see you later daddy." Harm pulled them into his arms...

"I love you both.. Lock the door behind me. Do not open it for anyone except Webb."

"Okay we want."

Harm left. He headed out to the ally way and over to his SUV, unlocking it and getting in. In the meantime Webb ( aka Palmer ) watched as Harm left. He would give himself a good amount of time before he made his move.

Back inside the Apartment-

"Well Tommy is just me and you now. What should we do? I know let's make your daddy a surprise dinner for tonight. He loves anything with vegetables. Let's look and see that we can fix for him." Mac went and got Tommy's carrier and placed him inside of and onto the bar. She went about looking through the cabinets and fridge trying to figure out something that she could fix.

Having figured out a dish she went about getting everything ready. She walked over to Harms stereo and put on a jazz cd she found . Dancing around while she started making a salad. She was so lost in her own world that she almost didn't hear the knocking on the door.

Stoping what she was doing, she made her way over. "Hello who's there?"

"Mac it's Webb, Open up Harm asked me to check on you guys."

Mac unlocked the door, and allowed Webb ( aka Palmer ) to come in. "Webb you really didn't need to come all the way here, we're fine." Mac said as she started to head back into the kitchen. It was than that Webb pulled out his gun and knocked Mac out, striking her in the back of the head. She fell to floor. Webb replaces his gun. He picked up Mac's lifeless body, carrying her out of the apartment.

He took her to his car, tied her up and duck tapped her mouth, putting her in the trunk. After that he went back up, and grabbed Tommy and his carrier. Smiling... "You and your mommy are about to get me everything I want. Revenge on your daddy."


	49. Chapter49

**A/N Just a short update while I finish up the next chapter.**

 **JAg Headquarters**

 **Falls Church Va**

Harm walked off the elevator and headed straight into the bullpen, and to his office. He never noticed the confused looks of the office staff. Bud in the meantime walked over to his wife's desk.

"I thought the Commander was out all week?"

"So did I, that's what the Colonel said when I spoke with her last. Do you think he was called in?"

"By who sweetie? Admiral Chegwidden is at the Pentagon right now."

"Maybe he called him on his way there."

"Well we are about to find out." Bud said as he noticed Harm walk out and head towards them.

"Bud - Harriet."

"Hello Sir, what brings you in today?"

Harm smiled at Bud - "The Admiral called me in, said he has a case I have to handle. I'm just about to head over to his office to find out what's going on."

Bud and Harriet now looked at each other. "Sir Admrial Chegwidden isn't in today. Commander Mentoni is in charge."

"WHAT?"

"He has meetings all day at the Pentagon Sir."

"Are you sure Bud?"

"Yes Sir he informed us yesterday."

"Have any new cases come in?"

"No Sir."- Before Harm could say anything else his cell phone rang. He pulled it out.

"Rabb"

("Well, Well Harm... I see my plan worked like a charm...")

"Who is this?"

("Oh come on Harm, you know good and well who this. Just listen.. Harm don't .. ( smack )..")

"Mac? ... " It dawned on Harm whom he is talking too "Palmer what have you done with my wife ???"

(" Oh she's fine for now, but now your son is another story, you know baby's don't last too long away from their mommy's and daddy's. Now who are you going to save. Your wife or your son. Time is ticking Harm. Which one means more to you. Go to your apartment for more instructions. Their lives are in your hands.")

Click - "Palmer. Palmer." Harm looked down at his phone. "I've got to leave, he's got them." Harm ran out of the bullpen and headed straight for the parking lot. Bud followed him . He stopped him as he reached his SUV.

"Sir who has them?"

"Palmer Bud , He's got Mac and Tommy. I've got to go."

"I'll go with you sir."

"Fine get in." Both men got in Harm's SUV and headed to Harms apartment. Bud kept looking at his CO.

"Sir everything will be okay, we will find them."

"I hope so Bud, I can't loose them."

 **Somewhere in a small Cabin.**

Mac watched as Palmer paced the room. She knew she had to figure out how to get free from the chair she was tied to. Her face stung and her head hurt. She kept trying to look around for her son.

"What have you done with Tommy?"

Palmer walked over to her. "He's fine for now. Besides he's of no real value to me. Your the one Rabb will choose in the end. You and the little one inside you."

Mac eyes got wide. How did he know about the baby? Mac knew she had to protect both of her children. "I don't know what your talking about. We just have Tommy. He's going to need to eat soon. Please take me to him."

Palmer went over to her. He stroked her cheek with his gun. "Mac what kind of fool do you take me for. I know your lying." He pointed his gun at her abdomen. Mac flinched. She tried not too. But she feared for her unborn baby.

"Actions speak louder than words." Tick tock Rabb is on the clock"

 **Harm and Mac's Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

Harm and Bud went up to the apartment only to find the door open and the Roses scattered across the floor. Harm walked around the apartment looking fir any signs of Mac or Tommy. When he walked back down from their bed room he noticed Bud standing at the bar. He appeared to be looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" Bud handed Harm the note..

 _ **Tick Tock Rabb you're on the clock? Now will will you save? Your wife and unborn baby? Or your infant son. Time is wasting.**_

Before Harm could do anything, his phone rang agin.

"Rabb"

"Listen Harm.. " he heard Tommy crying in back ground and Mac pleading with Palmer to let her go to him. Harm balled his hand into a fist. "I swear to god if you hurt either one of them. Death will be the easy way out for you by the time I'm done."

Palmer just laughed. "Now listen and do just as I say."

Harm listened to everything Palmer was telling him. He stated looking around his apartment for his service gun. He knew he moved it when Josh had stayed over. ) he didn't need him finding it. ) After locating it he looked over at Bud.

"I've got to do this on my own. If I don't I'll loose all three of them. "

"But Sir?"

"No Bud, I've got to do this. They need me. I can't and will not loose them."

Harm turned around and acted like he was leaving. He knew Bud would try and follow him. He took a deep and used his gun to knock Bud out. He watched as Bud fell to the floor. Looking down at him. "I'm so sorry Bud, but Sarah and the kids mean more to me."

He dragged Bud over to the chair and tied him up just like Palmer told him to do. He looked up towards his celling. "I know your watching . I did what you wanted now call me back you son a bitch, tell me where my family is.."


	50. Chapter50

**A/N - I'm addressing this to the reviewer known as FlyBoy69. I saw your review you left on my Life in Washington story. If you want to say something to me. PM and face me. Otherwise I could care less about you. ( oh and I know who you are. You aren't fooling anyone )**

 **Somewhere in a small shack**

Mac sat tied and gaged in a chair. She could hear her baby son crying in another room. It pained her to hear him knowing she couldn't get to him. Jumping slightly when the door opened. She looked at Palmer as he walked over to her. He took her gag off.

"Please please let me..." Smack.. he hit her than grabbed her face.

"Be quite Sarah. I'm going to untie you. Only because that kid want shut you will take care of him till Rabb gets here." He untied Mac grabbing her by the arm and practically dragging her out of the room. They made their way down the hall to another room. He opened the door, pushing her inside. "Now take care of him."

Looking around she couldn't find any baby supplies. "How can I take care of him with nothing here?"

"Your his mother, figure it out." He walked out shutting the door behind him. Mac started to dash toward the door, but Tommy's cries stoped her. Making her way over to him. She reached into his carrier and lifted him out. Cradling him tight to her, she rubbed his back attempting to calm him down.

"Baby boy, I know your hungry. Mammy has nothing to feed you. I'm so sorry. Please hang on daddy will find us. I know he will, just hang on sweet boy." Mac looked towards the sky. "Harm please please hurry we need you."

 **On the highway**

Harm felt terrible about having to knock out Bud and tie him up. But if he hadn't Palmer would've killed Tommy. His heart was racing suddenly he felt great pain, something was wrong. He could feel it. Something had happened to Sarah or Tommy. He sped up his driving to the location Palmer told him to meet him at.

 **Back in the small shack / Highway**

While walking with Tommy, Mac spotted a window. It wasn't very big, but if she judged it just right they could make their escape through it. Laying Tommy down in a chair she used his blanket to carefully brake the glass. Knocking the shards away from the frame, she determined it would safe enough for them to make their escape.

She picked Tommy up out of the chair. Cradling him as close to her as she could, using her free hand she pulled the chair to the window and stepped in it climbing out and to freedom. Once they where outside the shack, she started looking around. Having no clue where they were at, she now thought this might not have been the best idea. Relying on her Marine Corps training, she gathered her wits and started walking.

Reaching the front of the shack, she saw palmers car. She headed over to it, hoping it might be open. Damn all the doors where locked. She shifted Tommy to her shoulder. Looking around for something to brake out the window with, she jumped when she heard the door open. Making a run she headed towards what looked like a dirt road. Not looking back she just ran.

She didn't know how long she'd been running for. Her time was off. All she could think about was getting herself and Tommy to safety. It was getting dark and the temperature would start dropping soon. She breathed a sign of relief when she saw a 2 line road. "Look Tommy a road. Maybe we can get to your daddy now."

Harm kept driving to where Palmer instructed him to. Fear running through him. If anything had happen to his family, death would be the easy way out for him. On the way he called JAG and instructed The Gunny to go to his apartment and free Bud. He told him to take MP's with him and notify the local authorities, to what was going on.

Mac stood on the shoulder of the road hoping beyond hope that the car headed towards her would stop. As it got closer she could make it out. It looked like Harm's Lexus. "Sweet boy I think this is your daddy." She used her free arm to start waving.

Harm saw the figure waving. Slowing down he stopped in the middle of the road. Swinging open his door, he got out and ran as fast as he could towards Mac and Tommy. When he reached them, he took them both in his arms wrapping them as tight around them as he could.

"Oh thank god. "

"Harm you found us. I told Tommy you would."

"Did he hurt you? "

"I'm ... I'm...fine. "

Harm pulled back and really looked at her. Her beautiful face was bruising up. "Sarah did he beat you?"

"He... he...smacked me around. Harm I could hear Tommy crying his heart out. I ... I thought he was going to kill him." He felt Mac shaking in his arms. Letting her go for just a minute. He pulled off his uniform jacket and draped it around her shoulders, wrapping them both up

"Baby, we need to get you both in the SUV. We're going to the hospital."

Mac nodded and went to the SUV with Harm. He helped her into the back seat, closed the door and got back in the front. He turned around and headed back to the city.

 **Back at the shack**

Palmer was furious when he figured out that Mac had escaped. He went on a rampage, heading back inside. He went to the room on the other end of the hallway. Opening the door about to go after Webb. But Webb got the upper hand . Knocking him out with a chair. Palmer fell to the leaned back against the wall, for a brief moment. He than used the rope Palmer had used on him to tie him up. Webb searched Palmer for his cell phone, when he located it. He placed a call to the CIA. Advising them of the situation.

Now he went in search of Mac. He searched the whole shack. The only signs he found was the baby blanket and the carrier. Fearing the worse. He pulled out his phone and called Harm.

 **Hospital**

Harm reached and pulled out his phone. "Rabb"

( "It's Webb, look I got free but I can't find Sarah, I don't want to worry you but.")

Harm cut him off. "I found her and my son. We're at the hospital now. They escaped and made it to road. That's where I found them, with no help from anyone. Like I told you when you showed, they are mine and I'll be the one to keep them safe. You had better lockup Palmer for good. Cause so help me God if our paths ever cross again. I'll kill him with my bare hands." Harm hung up and went back into Mac's room. He sat down on the bed next to her. Brushing some of her hair away from her face, he just looked at what had happen to his beautiful wife.

When they had gotten there , the state police where waiting for them. Along with Admiral Chegwidden. The Admiral told Harm that Bud had told the police everything that had happened, involving Palmer. Now all the police needed Harms statement along with Mac's. Once this was done. They left so Mac and Tommy could be looked about.

Harm shifted on the bed, not wanting to wake her up. They had been told the bruising would go away in a few days the baby, was what the staff OB was concerned about. When Palmer tied her up he traumatized her abdomen. ( by making the ropes to tight ) The next 24 hours would tell the tale as to weather or not the baby would live. All Harm could do was sit and wait.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating this in a while, life sometimes gets in the way. Anyway here we go!**

 **Mac's Hospital Room**

 **Later the same night**

Harm continued to sit and watch his sleeping wife. He could tell that by looking at her that she was restless. She started mumbling in her sleep, "Please; Please don't hurt my baby." Harm moved next to her on the bed, attempting to take her into his arms without waking her up, but his sudden movement caused her to open her eyes.

Jumping slightly, her eyes started to dart all around the room, until they landed on Harm. Looking at him, "Where's Tommy? Where's my baby? Please Harm where's he at? I need him. Please please take me to him."

"Baby doll , calm down. Look over to your right, he's fast asleep right next to you."

Mac looked over to her right, her eyes landed on her tiny little son. Fast asleep in the isolate that had been brought down for him. Breathing a sigh of relief she allowed herself to ease back into Harm's arms. He held her as she calmed herself back down, slowly her breathing started to ease back out. He just held her, knowing that this is what she needed from him right now. Just to feel safe and secure.

As the night progressed on. Harm kept replaying everything that had happen in the last 24 hours. Palmer kidnapped Mac and Tommy putting his family at risk, now his unborn baby's life might be in danger. Was this the real Rabb Curse? Men that make promise's that they can't keep? He'd promised Mac that no would ever hurt her or their children. He'd broken that vow and promise to her and Tommy. He started to get up, until he felt a hand grab his.

"Please don't leave me."

"You and Tommy deserve better than me."

"We only want you, and so does Rosie. We only need you."

Harm's face dropped at Mac's mention of Rosie. She picked up on this. "What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with our baby?"

Harm didn't know how to tell her that, there's a small chance that the baby might not live. He didn't know how she would react if she miscarried their baby, what effect it would have on her. On both of them. Before he could say anymore, the door opened up. The OB from the night before walked in.

"Good morning Mrs Rabb. How are you feeling so far this morning?"

Mac looked confused for a moment, she glanced over at Harm. "Sweetheart this is Dr Cook, she's the staff OB that looked at you last night."

"I'm okay for the most part, just a little confused that's all."

"As to be expected, from what I heard you went through hell and back getting yourself and that baby boy of yours to safety. Last night we ran a sonogram on you and checked you over, after you told us that you're pregnant. Given the trauma that your abdomen experienced, I was concerned that you might miscarry during the night. Given the fact that you've not, is very good. Have you experienced any tightness, or cramping?"

"No, everything feels normal but I'm not sure what I should be feeling. This is my first pregnancy."

Dr Cook had a confused look on her face. "First pregnancy?"

"Yes, our son is adopted."

"Oh I see now. Well let me step out and get the ultra sound machine, and we'll take another look. I'll just be a minute." Dr Cook walked out, leaving Harm and Mac alone for a few minutes. "Harm I'm worried, what if something is wrong with our baby?"

"Sweetheart, from what I understand given that you've not experienced anything bad, I think everything is going to be okay."

"Do you really believe that. Or are you just saying that to ease my mind?"

"I really believe that, after all this little one is part squid and part jarhead. I think the odds are in her favor." Both glanced back at the door as it opened back up and Dr Cook walked back in pushing the ultra sound machine. She went about setting it up. Both watched her. "Alright Mrs Rabb are we ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…"

The doctor pulled down the sheet and lift up Mac's gown, she squeezed the blue gel onto her abdomen. "This will be cool." Mac jumped a little. "I warned ya!" She laughed. "Let's take a look." She ran the probe around till she found what she was looking for. "Ahhh, there you are.. And you look good.." Harm and Mac where now both looking at the screen. "Your little one still looks good and healthy. Nice strong heartbeat. Mrs Rabb how far along do you think you are?"

"I'm really not sure, I was stunned when I found out that I'm expecting."

"Well from the size I'd say your right about 9-10 weeks 12 at most." Both looked at each other. Harm smirked.. "Our first night."

"Leave it to a squid to knock me up his first time out."

"I told ya, I've got good aim."

"We will need to revisit this at some point." Dr Cook laughed at the both of them.

"So he's a squid?"

"Yes! And a cocky one at that."

"I thought he looked the Tom Cruise type. You know Top Gun."

Harm now looked at the Doctor and then at Mac. She pointed to the Gold Wings on his Dress Blues Jacket.

"More like Top Gun Meets A few Good Men." Mac said.

"Oh Really!"

"Yes, He's a pilot/ lawyer, loving husband and father. All rolled into one package."

"You're a very lucky woman, I'm sure a lot of woman would love to be in your shoes."

Mac knew that there is a lot of truth to what the doctor had just said. "I know there are."

"Well with all that being said, everything looks good here with the baby. I do recommend that you make a follow up appointment with your regular OBGYN as soon as you can. In the meantime, I'll write up your discharge paperwork for you."

"I would like to ask you a question while I have you here."

"Go ahead."

"I'm not sure how to ask this." Mac glanced over at Tommy than back at Harm. Harm watched her eyes. "Sweetheart, I think I'll go get you some hot tea." Mac smiled. He placed a kiss on her far head and walked out of the room. She watched to make sure the door closed. "I.. well when we were being held captive, Tommy cried because he was hungry. I felt terrible, there was nothing I could do for him. Is it possible now that I'm pregnant to be able to nurse him?"

"If that's something that you feel you want to do, you can. However we can't start any shots that you would require to speed up your milk production without risk to the unborn baby. I suggest that you keep him on his formula that he's on. He's a perfectly healthy little boy. While I do understand that as his mother you felt helpless when he cried, knowing you couldn't feed him. Any mother would, if you weren't pregnant, we could start the shots today."

"I see, so I will never be able to nurse him."

"No that's not entirely true, once you milk comes in, if your Doctor and you agree you can try him on it, but for now there's nothing that can be done."

"How long before my milk comes in?"

"Anytime between 16-22 weeks. Most woman aren't aware that there milk has come in, and some notice it right away or rather their husbands notice how their wives breasts start to get larger. My point is that, every woman is different and their bodies react different, listen to your body. Do you have any more questions for me?"

"None that I can think of. Thank for talking to me."

"My pleasure Mrs. Rabb, I just wish we had met under different conditions. I'll leave my office number on your discharge paperwork. Feel free to call me anytime. And take care of those boys, especially that 6'4 one, he seems like he can be a big handful." She said with a wink as she left out. Mac leaned back against her pillows closing her eyes to just rest, while she waited on Harm to come back ,and the nurse to bring in her discharge paperwork. She had just gotten good and settled when the door opened up. Thinking it was Harm she opened her eyes. "What took so….Webb what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you Sarah.."

"Check on me? You where supposed to keep Palmer away from us. He could have killed myself and my baby boy.. I don't want to see or talk to you. Get out.."

"I'm sorry for everything, but you have to know. I was a victim just like you. He had me held in that same shack. Bound and gagged. I had to listen to what he was doing to you."

"I don't care what you say. You weren't the one that begged with him not kill your baby, you've no clue what it did to me to hear him crying and not be able to reach him, to not know if Palmer was going to kill him. You've no clue what that does to a woman to a mother. And Harm, my god. What he must have been thinking? I can't even begin to imagine the thoughts that were running through his mind. How could you let this madman escape? You know what he's capable of. He could have killed us.. Get out Webb, just get out." Mac turned over in her bed facing the window, sobbing.

"For what it's worth I am sorry." Webb turned to walk out, he stopped when Harm opened the door. "Webb? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Sarah, I feel responsible for her."

"That's not your job, she's my wife and that's my baby boy. I found them, without your help. You just do your job and make sure Palmer is put away for good."

"Easily done Rabb." Webb glanced back over at Mac, "Take care of her." And he walked out.


	52. Chapter52

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. It really makes any authors day to know that their hard work is appreciated. Once again thank you.

After Mac and Tommy where released from the hospital, Mac made an appointment to see her regular OBGYN. She confirmed everything that she had been told while in the hospital. Meanwhile Harm had taken an extended leave from JAG in order to be with Mac and Tommy until Webb caught Palmer. The Admiral was on board with this. He understood Harm's need to protect his family. If the situation was reversed he would protect his.

A few weeks later,

Harm and Mac's Apartment

North of Union Station

Mac walked back down to the living room after putting Tommy to bed for the night. She sat down next to Harm. Cuddling next to him.He wrapped his arm around her. "Did our boy put up a flight?"

"Nope he was out as soon as I laid him down."

Harm looked around, "You know we need to start looking for a larger place."

"Do we really need to? Remember your mother said she'd help with remodeling and adding on another room."

"Sarah, that would work short term, but not in the long term. After all we're going to be going from the three of us to the 4 of us soon. Plus we're going to need a room for Josh, when he comes to visit."

"I know your right, I just don't want to give this place up. It's unique to us. And a part of our history. Call me sentimental but I want to keep it, we can use as our personal little place to escape too."

Harm glanced around, "You're right, we could always use this place as a weekend get away. So with that in mind what kind of place should we be looking for?"

Mac thought, "I've never really given it much thought. I've really only had one home. And that was with Uncle Matt."

Harm looked over at his wife. "About that, we should tell him. I think he'd be happy for you."

"I've thought about telling him, I love Uncle Matt."

"I'm sensing a but coming here."

"Is is wrong that I don't what to jinx anything? Our life is going perfect right now. I'm just worried that something bad might happen."

"We don't have to make any decisions tonight or even tomorrow. We have eternity to do that.With that in mind, we should turn in for the especially while little man is sleeping."

Mac smiled, she stood up and took Harm by the hand. Leading him up to their bedroom. Feeling the sudden need to be near to him. She striped her clothes off and laid down. Harm looked over at his nude wife laying on their bed. He laid down beside her still fully clothed.

"Baby we don't have to do this tonight."

"What if I want to?"

"I only want you to feel ready, remember your Doctor said it's a risk. Especially given the trauma you and the baby went through."

"I... I just don't want you to leave me. All because I can't make love to you."

Harm took her in his arms. "I'll never leave you, there's more to our relationship than making love. Our love runs deeper than that."

"Your the only man that's ever seen me that way. I just don't how to respond to that."

"Simple trust in us. Trust in our friendship that's how we came together, our foundation is built on us trusting each other. That's what we need to keep front and center."

"Your right, it's just I feel that my body is changing and I can't read it anymore."

"Maybe you should call and talk to mom or grams."

"That's a great idea."

"In the meantime why don't we just go to sleep for right now. You know who will wake up soon demanding attention."

"Like father like son." Mac smiled and winked as she got up and climbed into the bed. Harm thought for a minute and decided that if Mac wanted to sleep nude so would he. After all, he just wants to make her happy. He striped and climbed into bed next to her. He let her wrap her arms around him. He knew what she was doing, every once in a while she would trace the scars on his back. She never asked him about them, but he knew deep down she wanted to.

"They don't hurt anymore like they use to.Expect when the weather gets bad. Doctors said it's due to the nerve damage."

"I...I never wanted to ask you. I.. just felt when you where ready you'd tell me."

Harm turned over and propped himself up."I don't remember much about the crash or after. I remember the pain and the smoke.I remember being pulled out. After that nothing till I woke up in hospital all bandage up. Mom and Grams where siting next to me. I swear they looked liked they where looking at dad not me.I felt guilty for making them suffer once again. I still do. And now I don't want to Fly like I use to. I can't wake up in another hospital bed and see that look on your face."

"I'll never tell you not to fly Harm, it's who you are. Part of the man that I'm in love with. That I fell in love with and that I married. I love that part of you." She pushed him down on the mattress, laying down on his chest. "Good night Hammer"

Next Morning

Rabb Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm extracted himself from Mac's arms, getting up and pulling on his boxers. He made his way over to Tommy's bassist. Looking down into his sons blue eyes, he gently picked him up and together they went about their morning routine.

Mac stirred in her sleep, turning over and reaching for Harm only to find a cold bed. Startled she sat up, slowly getting out of bed. She reached for Harms discarded short from the night before. She started to make her way over to the bassist until she heard Harm talking to Tommy. So instead she made her way down to them.

"There's my two favorite guys." She said sitting down next to both of them.

"We where trying to be quite so you could sleep."

"You where, I woke when my personal heater wasn't there."

"Well your body is like a sponge, soaks up all the heat I give you."

"You know you love it." Neither one had a chance to say another word when the phone started to ringing. Harm handed Tommy over to Mac getting up to answer it.

"Rabb" Harm listened to the person on the other end.

"Is there anyway this can be changed?" Now Mac was curious as to whom Harm was talking to.

"Yes Sir, I understand Sir. Thank you Sir." Harm pilled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. Signing he laid it down and made his way back over to Mac and Tommy.

"That was Captain Richmond, my quells have been scheduled for 3 weeks from today."

"Aren't you okay with the date?"

"I'm fine with the date, I just don't want to leave you guys."

"Tommy says, daddy we will be fine. Go fly your plane so you can teach me how to."

"You guys are cute, I know I should be happier about going, I just feel guilty about leaving you three."

Mac squeezed Harm leg, "Don't worry about us, go have fun and fly your plane Hammer."

He lend in placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you." Getting back up he headed up to take a shower leaving Mac and Tommy. She looked down at him.

"I don't want him to go baby boy, but we both have to love him enough to let him." Signing something deep inside of her didn't seem right.


	53. Chapter53

**Rabb Apartment**

 **North of Union Station**

 **3 Weeks Later**

Mac and Tommy were sitting on the bed watching Harm pack his sea bag for his 3 day trip to the USS Patrick Henry. As Mac watched she still couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness inside her. Over the last three weeks the feeling had gone from bad to worse. She was doing her best to try and hide it from Harm, but she could tell he had picked up on it. He hadn't so much as said anything, but he had hinted at it.

"Well I'm all packed."

Mac signed and looked down at Tommy whom was happily chewing on his fist. Harm picked up on his wife emotions. "Sweetheart talk to me."

"It's really nothing. I'm happy that your doing your quals, I know how important flying is to you."

"I'm sensing something else."

"I think it's just my hormones, my body is starting to change. I can feel it. I've just got to get use to al this. I'll be fine. You just go play pilot and than come home to us. That's all we need. Right Tommy? Tommy says, right Mommy."

Harm decided to let it drop for right now, and he took his bag down stairs placing it next to the door. Turning back around his eyes caught sight of the all the framed pictures on the book case. He casually walked over looking at them, picking up the one of himself and his father. He ran his hand over it. "Dad how did you do it? How did you go off and leave me and mom knowing that you might not come home? How am I supposed to go off and leave my wife and children? I know it's just for 3 days, not for a long deployment, but the risk is just as bad."

He stoped talking when he felt Mac behind him. She wrapped her arms around him holding her tight in her arms. Harm took hold of her hands . "Baby I can't leave you guys."

She kissed his back, "Yes you can Harmon Rabb, you know why?"

"No"

"Cause you made me a promise, to always come home to me. No matter what. And Harmon Rabb never makes a promise he can't keep. So your going to go fly that plane, break records and come home with the biggest shit eating Flyboy grin I've ever seen."

Harm turned around in her arms. "Shit eating Flyboy grin?"

"Yes! And I fully expect to see it."

"Fare enough. How about I give a little preview right now." He flashed his Flyboy grin at her.

"Umm... not going to work tonight. But you can give me this." She whispered in his ear. Harm's eyes got wide. "Oh I can handle that." He scooped her up carrying her up to their bedroom.

Early the next Morning.

Harm quietly got up out of bed. He made his way over to the closet, pulling out his peanut butter uniform along with cover and flight jacket. Quickly getting dressed, he glanced back over at his sleeping wife and than down at his sleeping son. Taking a deep breath he than looked up. "Take care of them dad."

He gathered his wits and made his way to the front door, grabbing his bag and keys giving his sleeping family one last look before leaving. Mac opened her eyes when she heard the door close. Rolling over in the bed she grabbed ahold of Harm's pillow., sobbing into it. "Harm please be safe. Come back to us."

45 minutes later

Andrews Air Force Base

Harm made his way across the tarmac to the waiting COD, stepping on he took his seat. He nodded to the pilot. "Ready sir?"

"Ready as I can be Lt."

"Yes Sir. We will be leaving shortly sir.Mind if I ask what takes you out to the Henry?"

"Flight Quals."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Sir you don't seem very happy about going?"

"I'm not really, I don't like leaving my wife and small baby."

"Sir if you don't mind me asking? Why do you keep your status current than?"

"That's a very good question." Harm sat back and thought about that as the COD took off.

Later in the day

Rabb Apartment

Mac and Tommy had just gotten back home from their trip to the grocery store. Her first stop ( after placing Tommy and his carrier on the bar ) was the phone to check the messages. She played the first one. Nothing important, same with the second one. However the third one got her attention. "Mr Rabb and Ms Mackenzie this is Mrs Wallace, I'm calling to inform you both, that I need you to please be in my office on Monday at 9am to sign Tommy's temporary custody paperwork. Please give me call by 5pm today if you will not be able to make it. Thank you."

Mac looked at the machine and than over at Tommy. Checking her internal clock she knew it was now after 5pm. Mrs Wallace had left for the weekend. She now needed to get a message to Harm on The Patrick Henry to give her a call ASAP. Picking up the phone she dialed Andrews.

( "Andrews Air Force Base, Lt Mathews.")

"Lt, this is Lt Col Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb I need you to please have Commander Harmon Rabb on the Navy Carrier, USS Patrick Henry please call me ASAP. Please inform him this in about his baby son."

("Yes ma'am I'll send the message to the carrier.")

"Thank you Lt." Not knowing what else she could do for right now and not wanting to be alone for the 2 and half days, she picked up the phone and called Trish, asking her if they could please come to town. Trish told her they'd be on the next flight out.


	54. Chapter54

A/N - Thanks to all my new reviewers and new followers. All of you are the best.

Late in the Evening

Rabb Apartment

North of Union Station

Mac put Tommy in his playpen. She sat down next to him on the floor. Just watching him. They couldn't loose him, they just couldn't, she couldn't loose her baby. Why had she been out and away from the phone. Why had the Navy scheduled Harm's quals for this weekend. Why was all this happening now? Why? She just didn't understand.

'Knock,Knock,' Mac got up and made her way over to the door. Looking out the peep hole, she breathed a sign of relief when she saw Trish and Frank. Opening the door, she allowed them space to walk in. Trish immediately saw the state her daughter in law was in. She took her in her arms holding her.

"Darling we are here now. Everything will be okay."

"Oh! Trish I don't think it will be. I can't get ahold of Harm. He's out somewhere on the Patrick Henry doing his flight quals. I sent a message and that was hours ago. I've heard nothing."

"Darling typically how long does it take?"

"It depends on if the carrier is in radio rang, or if they are operating under radio silence.."

"Could they be?"

"I've no clue."

Frank spoke up. "Is there anyone that we can call to find out?"

"Maybe Admiral Chegwidden, but I don't know what he could do this late at night. Plus I've no clue where the Patrick Henry's location is right now."

"Harmon didn't tell you before he left?"

"No Trish, he's not allowed to disclose that. Even of he knew."

"Darling you're a military officer, don't you have that right to know?"

"No, carrier locations are kept secret for their own safety and the safety of the on board crew. I did the only thing I knew to do. I placed a call to Andrews asking that they get a message to Harm on board the Henry."

"Sarah, what about Harm's cell phone?"

"He left it on the nightstand. I saw it this morning. I guess he figured he wouldn't need it. He hates it anyway. So he says."

"Well why don't we call Admiral Chegwidden and see what he can do."

"Alright Frank,I'll call him." Mac made her way over to the desk and retrieved the phone. Signing she called The Admiral.

("Hello")

"Sir this is Col Rabb."

("What can I do for you this late on Friday night Col? And this better be good!")

"I'm sorry Sir, I should have never..."

("Mac talk to me...")

"Sir, is there anyway you can get me a phone patch to The Patrick Henry. It's very important. I need to talk to Harm.Its about Tommy sir, we have to be at DCF on Monday at 9am. Harm is supposed to to fly back Monday. Please sir."

("Let me see what I can do Mac, one way or the other I'll make sure Harm makes it home in time. You have my word on that.")

"Thank you Sir, anything you can do, we appreciate."

("I'll get back to you.") A.J hung up and placed a call to the SECNav.

Trish and Frank both watched as Mac hung up the phone. "The Admiral is going to try and get a phone patch to the Henry."

"That's wonderful news.Right?"

"Yes, it still might be a while before he calls, depending on the time and what he's doing." Mac walked over to the window looking out and up at the sky. "Harm if you can feel me, please call home. Tommy and I need you."

Crows Nest

USS Patrick Henry

Harm stood watching the early morning launch's, this was the part of being on a carrier he loved. Being able to stand and watch the birds launching. He smiled as he watched one after another catapult off the flight deck. In a few hours he'd have his shot at his quals.

After that maybe he could talk the CAG into letting him fly for a while. Wait he thought where did that come from. Why was he thinking like that? He made Mac and Tommy a promise to be safe. He shook the thoughts from his head. He needed to keep his mind clear, and concentrate on what he's here to do.

"Hey Hammer I thought I might you up here."

"Skates, how's life treating you?"

"Good for the most part." Skates glanced down. "Oh I see congrats are in order. Who's the lucky woman?"

Harm smiled "Mac.."

"I kinda always thought you'd end up with her."

"Really? Why is that?"

"A woman can always tell when a man likes a woman. They know it before the man does."

Harm pondered what Skates just said. "So hows life treating you?"

"I'm good, got a great guy. We're getting married in the fall. I'm thinking about hanging up my Wings after that."

"Really why?"

"I think it's time, time I put this this life behind me. You know be a wife and a mom."

"You are sounding like Mac."

"Really. Never thought you'd compare us together."

"She's been thinking the same way, especially since the baby came."

This caught Skates attention, "Baby?"

"We have a little boy, his name is Tommy." Before Harm could say anymore he heard his name being called to pilots ready room. "Looks like I'm up."

Next morning

Harm and Mac's Apartment

North of Union Station

Tommy's crying woke Mac up. She got up and ran over to him. Picking him up, she cradled him close to her. "My sweet little boy, we have to get ahold of your daddy."

Carrying him down to kitchen, she went about changing his diaper then fixing his bottle. After that she took him back upstairs to the bedroom. She pulled Harms pillow onto her lap, placing Tommy on it.

"I don't think your daddy would care if you use his pillow sweet boy. He loves you so much, that's why we have to get him home before Monday."

'Ring, Ring.' Mac hurried and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. "Hello"

("Mac it's Admiral Chegwidden, listen I got a message to the Henry. They are going to have Harm call you as soon as he's done with his last round of quals.")

"Sir what might be too late.

("They are 12 hours ahead of us here.")

"So he's doing his night traps?"

("Yes that's what Captain Ingles said.")

"Sir do they know this about his son?"

("I told him it's a family emergency and he needs to call home. I didn't want anyone other than you telling him about his son.")

"Thank you Sir."

("Mac don't worry, I know Harm he will not let anything stop him from getting home to the other of you.")

"I know Sir and that's what worry's me.

Thank you Sir." Mac hung up the phone. She looked down at Tommy has he happily drank his bottle. "Baby boy god help us, your daddy needs to make it home."

Flight deck USS Patrick Henry

Harm climbed down out of his F-14, he felt good after making the last round of traps. Skates walked up beside him. "You did great up there Hammer."

"I've got a great Rio."

"I only fly with the best."

"There're going to miss ya."

"You have to say that.

"Commander Rabb..." A young Petty Officer ran over to him.

"What can I do for you Petty Officer?"

"Sir we received a message saying that you need to call home. The message said it's a family emergency."

Not thinking Harm took off across the flight deck in a dead run. He never stoped until he reached the Communications office. Picking up the phone he quickly requested a phone patch to the states.

 **( Sametime Harm and Mac's Apartment )**

Having just put Tommy down for his afternoon nap, Mac was just about to call Trish and Frank when the phone rang.

"Hello."

("Sarah baby what's wrong? ")

"Oh Harm.. thank god .. "

("Baby please talk to me, I don't have much time.")

"Harm you have to be home before Monday.. We have to sign Tommy's paperwork first thing Monday morning..."

("What your breaking up?")

"Harm...Harm... can you hear me..."

("Something about Monday? Sarah what's happening on Monday?")

"Harm?????" The line went dead...

 **( Patrick Henry Communications Room )**

Harm slammed down the phone. Something was happening on Monday, he needed to be home before Monday.. Leaving there he made his way through the ship to the bridge. Coming to attention in front of Captain Ingles and Cag Pike.

"Captain, Cag. I need to leave, Ive got a personal matter to handle at home."

"I know Commander. I spoke with Admiral Chegwidden earlier. I'm going to let you fly a bird into Andrews. But you will need to leave shortly. Radar is showing a cell of storms moving through. Oh and take Lt Hawks with you, she asked for leave this coming week."

"Yes Sir and thank you." Harm left and made his way to his cabin. He quickly packed up his bag getting ready to head top side. He opened his door heading out. Skates met him in the hallway. "Ready Hammer?"

"Let's go." Both headed top side and to flight deck to start their flight home to Washington..


	55. Chapter55

A/N - Here we go.. Let the drama begin...

Somewhere Over the Atlantic

Harm and Skates had now been in the sky for around an hour, they where ahead of the storm that Captain Ingles had warned them about.

"How's the radar look Skates?"

"So far so good Hammer, looks like we are out ahead of the storm system.Looking like clear sky's all the way into Andrews. Wait what's this." Skates started looking at new weather on the radar.

"Talk to me Skates?"

"Hold on Hammer! Drop down now!"

"TO WHAT?"

"15,000 feet. Other wise." Crack Crack..

"Skates talk to me!"

"It's not good Harm!!!"

Harm and Mac's Apartment

North of Union Station

Later in the Evening

Not wanting to be alone Mac called Trish and Frank. They came right over and brought dinner with them, also Admiral Chegwidden showed up hoping to be able to keep Mac company while they waited on word from Harm. Everyone had arrived just before the storm had begun outside.

Mac walked over and just stood at the window holding Tommy. Looking at the sky she tried to will her thoughts to Harm. Hoping he could feel her. Trish walked over to her. "It doesn't get any easier, I can promise you that. No matter how short or long they are gone. Especially when you have a small one."

"I understand that better than most. I'm just worried, I don't know if he was able to hear and understand what I was telling him. I only know I tried. I just worry that might not have been enough." Before Trish could say anything else, Admiral Chedwidden's cell phone started to ringing. This got the whole apartment's attention. Everyone was now dead silent as they listened to the Admiral.

"That was Captain Ingles on The Henry, Harm and Skates took off around an hour ago and are headed into Andrews. ETA should put them on the ground in less than hour. Andrews has been notified to call me as soon as they hit the ground."

Mac breathed a sign of relief, "Sir that's the best news I've heard all day and night."

Back over the Atlantic

"Damn it Skates we just lost partial power."

"I know...Harm what are we going to do?"

Harm started looking at his instrument panels. "I'm going to switch her into manual and drop down to 10,000 feet. We should still be able to make it into Andrews.Give me the ETA Skates"

"Less then 30 minutes of nothing else goes wrong."

"Start praying now.." About that time more lighting started lighting up that sky all around them. Skates jumped in her seat.

"I'm praying Hammer, I really don't want to take a dip in the ocean tonight."

"That makes two of us."

Cracking on the radio started. "Skates see if you can clean that up!"

"I'm working on it."She started turning nobs and pushing buttons. "This is Navy 218, we read you over?" More static... "Please come in, this is Navy 218, we read you."

"Navy 218 this is Andrews, please be advised we are experiencing heavy storms in the area, approach with Extreme caution."

"Roger that Andrews, our ETA is less than 20 right now."

"Roger that Navy 218, radio back at 5 minute ETA.."

"Harm can you get us there in one piece?"

"Let's hope I can."

Back at Harm and Mac's Apartment

Trish had set up dinner for everyone in an effort to ease the situation at hand. They all sat down at the dinning room table and started eating the dinner that they brought. No one was saying a word. The silence was deafening, simply because no one really knew wha to say. It was Mac that broke the silence.

"He should be getting close now."

"Yes , Col." A.J glanced out the window. "Let's hope that this weather has stayed clear of Andrews."

"Admiral if weather is a problem, would they redirect them.?" Trish asked

"It's up to the tower at Andrews. If they feel they can land safely. They will allow them to land."

"Please excuse me." Mac jumped up and ran upstairs to the bedroom. She picked up Tommy and headed over to the side window. "Harm pleas come home safely."

5 minutes from Andrews.

The F-14 shook when the lighting hit it. Harm started looking at the fading instrument panels. "Skates we are flying dark."

"Can you land her?"

"Let's hope so."

Meanwhile the tower was trying to reach the bird. "Navy 218 please respond, Navy 218 please respond." The tower operator shook his head.

"Mike I think their radio is out."

"Dale keep trying to reach them, I'm heading out to field to see if I can spot them."

"Will do, Navy 218 please respond." Still nothing. In the meantime Mike made his way in the pouring rain to air strip to see if he could spot the F-14. He lifted his binoculars up. He could make out the bird as she was approaching the runway. There was no way he could tell them that they where approaching to low. Before he knew the bird collided with the runway, igniting into a ball of flames.

Mike ran over to the downed F-14, trying to determine if anyone was still alive. In the meantime fire trucks where arriving to extinguish the flames. Mike made his way over to the side looking for markings on the aircraft. He lowered his head when he realized the bird is Navy 218.


End file.
